Children of the Legend
by Kari Minamoto
Summary: This is a 0204 crossover. When Myotismon decides to look for the children from a legend that has formed, Gennai warns the 02 team about his plans and sends them on a mission to find these legendary children. CHAPTER 26 IS HERE: FOGGY SITUATION!
1. The Quest

**Children of the Legend**

**By Kari Minamoto**

**Summery**

This is a 02/04 crossover. When Myotismon decides to look for the children from a legend that has formed, Gennai warns the 02 team about his plans and sends them on a mission to find these legendary children.

**Author's Note**

I have changed some of the ending of season 02 to fit my needs in this fanfic. In this fic Myotismon is not destroyed by the 02 team and not everyone in the world has digimon either, just certaindigidestined. Also the digidestined do not have children yet although they are married. I have T.K. and Kari married to each othertoo. Also their jobs are different too. Cody teaches Kendo while Kari, T.K., and Izzy teach at the high school. Davis is coaching the soccer team. Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, and Zoe are 15 and in 10th grade; J.P. is 16 and in 11th; and Tommy 12 and in 7th.

This is my first fanfic so please give me good reviews and constructive criticism.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of digimon. The only thing I own is this story line. _

**Chapter 1-The Quest**

It had been a while since all the digidestined had been together. They were all married and although they did not have kids yet, they still had their jobs.

The team was curious to why, after all these years of not hearing about the digital world, Gennai was suddenly contacting them about it.

They all planned to meet at Izzy Izumi's house at 4:00 p.m. like Gennai had suggested. T.K. Takashi arrived first followed shortly by Davis Motomiya and Matt Ishida. All three of them were working at the local high school.

As the clock approached 4:00 the rest of the group slowly trickled in. Surprising, Kari, who had just married T.K. a year ago, was not there yet.

"I wonder where my sister is?" said Tai Kamiya, "She is usually on time."

Izzy replied by saying," There must be a logical explanation. She probably just got caught up at work or something."

Just as Izzy said this Kari ran through the door. The first words out of her mouth were, "I'm really sorry that I'm late. I had to give one my students' detention… again."

"Who was it this time?" Davis asked.

Kari replied, "A boy who reminds me an awful lot like you when we were in high school. His name is Takuya Kanbara and he is a handful. It seems like I'm giving him detention once a week. He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth closed and I think I've gotten only one piece of homework all term. He is a…"

Whatever Takuya Kanbara was, the rest of the team did not find out because at that moment, Gennai appeared in front of them. It was not just Gennai who appeared but also their digimon!

The group was excited to see their digimon but also anxious to know what Gennai wanted to tell them.

After a couple of minutes of letting the digimon and their partners talk to each other, Gennai decided it was time to get down to business.

He opened by asking, "You may be wondering why I have called you all here. The reason is that the digital world and your world are in trouble again. Myotismon has somehow come back and is trying to control both worlds."

Before Gennai could get any father he was interrupted by a barrage of questions.

"What do you mean Myotismon is back!"

"I thought we had destroyed him, twice!"

"How did he come back?"

"What does he want?"

"Why are we being called on?"

Gennai finally calmed the group down and attempted to answer some of these questions.

"No one is sure how Myotismon has come back, but he has. He might have been able to preserve himself in another digimon or even in the digital world itself, but I'm not sure. As for what he's after, I'm not sure, but do have a hunch. About four years ago, it is said that another group of children, like you, went to the digital world and saved it from perishing forever. There is no real proof of this except for what is in Ophanimon's library, which I do not have access to. Ophanimon is one of the three celestial digimon chosen to rule the digital world after your team saved it. She rules it with Seraphimon and Cherubimon. I believe that these children who have supposedly been chosen by Ophanimon do exist. This was at a time when I was unable to find children to become digidestined. Your mission is to find these children of Ophanimon's and find out what happened. I believe that Myotismon believes this… legend, I guess you could call it and will be hunting for them as soon as he can get here."

"If the only book that will give us the truth is inaccessible, then how are we going to find out if it's true?" Izzy asked.

"I already have the answer to that question. With this." Gennai said.

He held up a rather large book for them all to see and then broke it almost magically into 12 pieces. The pages had a cluster of strange symbols on the pages that puzzled the digidestined. They also noticed he broke it into 12 instead on 14 pieces.

"How come there are only 12 pieces when there are 14 of us?" Sora Takenouchi asked.

"That is because only 12 of you are going to translate this, the other two of you will do online research. You will be able to access a digimon encyclopedia I have compiled, so who is going to do what?"

Izzy and Ken Ichijoji were chosen to take care of the computer information while the rest would translate the book.

"This book is very important. A digimon by the name of Bokomon compiled it explaining what happened on the children's adventure. It is crucial to discovering who these children in the legend are. It will also be difficult to translate. Apparently he was not done with it, so he wrote it in the ancient language of the digital world which I do not even know, so no one could read it. I want Izzy and Ken to comb through newspapers and news footage of the past few years for anything strange that might be linked to digimon. Also these children were probably around 11 when they were chosen. So look closely at 14 to 16 year olds for odd behavior or even unusual friendships. I mean look at how well Tai and Matt got along, or Davis and T.K."

The four of them then went, "Hey!"

Everyone laughed at this as they remembered how terrible they had gotten along with each other at first before becoming the best of friends.

Gennai finished by saying, "However, do not just look at this age group, but other children as well. Use all of your power to find these children and be careful."

With that Gennai left, leaving the team in shock at their new quest.

Takuya Kanbara had just gotten out of detention. He was in a good mood considering he got out half an hour early. His teacher, Mrs. Takashi, said that she had somewhere to go and could not stay any longer.

The only problem that Takuya had was all of his friends were busy: Zoe Orimoto was at cheerleading practice, J.P. Shibayama was tutoring another friend Tommy Himi in algebra, and the twins: Kouichi Kimura and Kouji Minamoto were at a leadership assembly meeting.

Takuya usually had soccer practice after school but it was cut short because his coach had something else planned for the day. Practice had been going on while Takuya was in detention and had ended right before he got out of it.

Takuya mused, 'O well, at least I didn't get a month of detention for breaking that window. How was I supposed to remember that we weren't supposed to play with soccer balls in the school- besides the million times Kouji and Kouichi told me. So what if they're the super smart twins, it's not like I care about grades and permanent records as much as they do."

As Takuya thought about this his cell phone began to ring.

Figuring it was his mom asking why he was late again he took his time answering it. He was shocked at who was on the other end when he answered.

Like I said earlier, this is my first fanfic so please let me know what is wrong with it so I can fix it in later chapters. I will ignore all flames unless they contain constructive criticism.


	2. Save the World, Again!

**Children of the Legend**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Chapter 2- Save the World, Again!**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews! They really help boost my confidence that people are taking the time to read this fanfic.

Dragi- that is a really is a good idea you have that I hadn't thought of. If I can I might put it into a later chapter, if not I just could not incorporate it into the story line that I have set up in my head at the moment.

Jack the Ripper- season 4 is very different from the seasons proceeding it. In it the children do not have digimon partners but have inherited the spirits of the legendary warriors. They were chosen to save the world from Cherubimon who was overcome by evil. He became possessed by the evil Lucemon, a digimon the original warriors had sealed away. He returns and the digital world is destroyed; after the children defeat Lucemon the world is brought back and they return home. The children are: Takuya Kanbara- the soccer loving, goggle-headed leader who sometimes acts without thinking and lands everyone in trouble, his heart is in the right place though (kind of like Tai). He posses the Spirits of Fire: Human Spirit: Agunimon, Beast Spirit: BurningGreymon. Kouji is like Matt, he is a loner and likes to be by himself and considers the others useless at first, they grow on him and he eventually finds out they aren't that bad. He posses the Spirits of Light: human spirit: Lobomon, Beast Spirit: KendoGarurumon. Zoe is the only girl in the group and freely speaks her mind, she really wants friend and had been living in Italy for a few years when the season takes place. Zoe secretly likes Takuya. She has the Spirit of Wind: Human Spirit: Kazemon, Beast Spirit: Zephermon. Tommy is a lot like the season 1 T.K. He cries a lot in the beginning and depends on the others a little too much. As time goes on he overcomes many of his fears and becomes quite brave. He has the Spirit of Ice: Human Spirit: Kumamon, Beast Spirit: Korikkakumon. J.P. is the oldest member of the group. He loves food and chocolate and wasn't crazy about the digital world at first. During the season he has a major crush on Zoe which sometimes led him into trouble. J.P. has the Spirit of Thunder: Human Spirit: Beetlemon, Beast Spirit: MetalKabuterimon. Kouichi is the most complex character. He is Kouji's twin and was only a spirit in the digital world. He was once posses by evil but becomes good when the team purifies him (He acts a lot like Ken.)Later he sacrifices himself to save the others (he doesn't die though). Kouichi possesses the Spirit of Darkness; the purified spirits are: Human Spirit: Lowemon, Beast Spirit: JagerLowemon. If this isn't enough I suggest you try it summarizes every episode. As for your other questions you'll just have to read to see what happens.

I also had midyears this week so it's been harder to find time to write. Anyways, you probably don't want to listen to me babble here for the whole fic so here it is.

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon at all, just this story line._

Takuya could not believe who had just called his cell phone. At first he thought he was dreaming when he heard her voice, but knew he was not.

"Takuya, I must warn the others and you that there is an impending evil coming to your world. It is after the six of you and the spirits of the Ancient Ones. It could destroy you, the city, and even the world. The spirits are hidden in your world. D-Tectors… Find… your world… It … coming… soon… prepared… help," said Ophanimon.

Whatever Ophanimon wanted to tell Takuya got cut short, but he knew just what to do next.

His friends' activities had just gotten out a few minutes before. Takuya decided to call them for an important meeting of the Legendary Warriors. He called them all and told them to meet at his house at 4:00 p.m.

At 4:00 p.m. all the Legendary Warriors were assembled in Takuya's bedroom for the meeting. Takuya then told the team what Ophanimon had said about an approaching evil. Kouji was the first person to respond to what Takuya had said.

"Well, where are we supposed to start? We don't have any idea what this new evil is and we don't have the D-Tectors or spirits either," Kouji said.

"There must be some way of figuring it out. I mean we've dealt with worse than this and the spirits are in our world," was Takuya's answer to the question.

His answer did not help the team much.

"My suggestion is that we keep a low profile since we don't have the D-Tectors and with our luck this evil will be after us," said Kouichi.

"I agree with Kouichi on this, guys, I mean, we have no clue what we are up against," said Zoe.

J.P. and Tommy also agreed with Kouichi's idea. It was quickly decided that none of them would discuss anything about the digital world when in public. It would attract the attention of someone looking for them to easily. They also did not know the location of the spirits yet so it would be pointless to try and defend themselves against this evil without them.

The team was on a mission now, find the D-Tectors, the spirits, and save the world, again.

It had been several days since the 02 team had been given the news of the Legendary Children they had to find. They knew that the children had to exist because Gennai would not send them on a wild goose hunt; at least they did not think he would.

Izzy and Ken were working after school in the computer lab on Monday researching information on the internet about strange events in the past few years. Yolei was at the table in the lab decoding her pages of the book Gennai gave the other twelve digidestined. The only other person in the lab besides the three of them was a 10th grader named Kouji Minamoto who was only two computers away but looked like he was deeply immersed in a geography project.

Izzy and Ken felt it was safe to talk about what they were looking for since the boy looked very preoccupied with his project.

"Ken, have you found anything useful yet?" Izzy asked after three hours of research and finding nothing useful.

"No." Ken replied, "The most mysterious report I found was about a kidnapping from six years ago that ended up with the kid being found at his uncles house in China last year."

Ken did not bother to ask Izzy if he found anything because he knew that if Izzy had found something he would have told him. A couple minutes later Izzy practically screamed, "Ken look at this!"

Izzy was so loud that even Kouji looked away from his computer to see what was going on. He then started to grumble about the noise in the computer lab and his partner for the project who had ditched him for soccer practice.

Izzy did realize something odd in the boy's reaction though. He seemed to be shaken at the picture and news article that Izzy had found on the computer. Kouji quickly masked the alarmed look on his face seconds later and turned back to the computer. Izzy wondered if it was his imagination playing games with his head.

Izzy and Ken thought that Kouji was not listening now since he seemed to be engaged in his project once again. In reality, however, Kouji was trying to listen to every word that they said without drawing suspicion to himself.

"Ken," said Izzy "look at this article! I can't even believe I forgot about this! It's all about the electrical discharge that happened four years ago. Listen to this:

_Electrical Discharge or something Else_

_The government of Japan will not release much information on the electrical discharge that appeared to happen at the Shibuya Station this weekend. No source will tell the media why it looked like a giant dragon. The only answer we got was that's what electrical discharges do when they occur. Some scientists think that it might be some sort of sign of alien presence; other people suspect it is a terrorist attack. We may never know the truth._

Ken finished the article and still did not see anything besides a suspicious electrical discharge. This is what he thought Izzy wanted him to see. So he asked, "Do you want to investigate this area or something for clues?"

"No! Don't you see the picture included with the article," Izzy said.

"Yeah, but I don't really see anything really strange about it, except for a picture of the supposed electrical discharge, Ken answered.

"Let me magnify the picture and then maybe you'll see what I do," Izzy said.

Izzy punched a lot of difficult commands into the computer and was able to magnify the picture he was talking about. As soon as the image was magnified Ken saw what Izzy had found. Right below the dragon was a humanoid figure, but it definitely was not human. The picture was black and white and blurred from being magnified so many times. The two digidestined knew it was a digimon, even without a clear image of it.

"I bet this is…," started Izzy but was quickly interrupted by a voice that shouted, "Buddy!"

Takuya came bursting into the room toward Kouji, his partner for a geography project. As soon as Takuya entered Kouji signed off and started to leave.

Takuya was stumped by this. His friend really wanted the project finished but he was leaving. He decided to ask what was going on.

"What's up Kouji? I thought you wanted to finish this project before the weekend?" asked Takuya.

"I do but there is something more important I need to talk to you about now but not here. Let's go to my house to work on the project and I'll tell you" said Kouji.

"Um, okay buddy, but what is up?" asked Takuya.

"I already told you that I'll tell you later. Let's go," was Kouji's reply.

With that the two friends left to go to Koujis house.

Izzy was very happy that Kouji had left, for no reason in particular. He just felt that Kouji had been listening to their conversation. Ken and Izzy could here the two friends going down the hall. Takuya trying to get information out of Kouji and Kouji with his you'll have to wait.

As soon as they could no longer hear Kouji and Takuya's voices Izzy continued with what he had started to say before.

"As I was saying, I think this is a clue to finding out who these mysterious children are. This is definitely a digimon and it appeared four years ago which is when they supposedly saved the world," said Izzy, "but the only problem is we are no closer to actually finding the children unless we ask every single one in Japan which is impossible. I think we should try to ask help from Gennai on this, what do you think Ken?"

"I think we should try to find the children on our own first. Gennai is trying to get information about the children Ophanimon and some of the digimon are trying to find these children's partners. None of them have had any luck yet so we should leave them to their missions and handle our own," said Ken.

Yolei than came over to join them and gave Ken a kiss on the cheek and joined the conversation.

"I've completed most of the pages that I've been assigned but I haven't come across anything useful yet, except there are either five or six chosen children. I've come across both numbers a lot, what about you guys, said Yolei.

Izzy and Ken went into a detailed description of how and what they found. Yolei also agreed that it was defiantly a digimon in the picture, but none of them could figure out what digimon it was. Izzy's Digimon Analyzer did not even recognize it. This puzzled the team but did not dampen their enthusiasm and determination to find the children.

Izzy then brought up a peculiar subject. He wanted to talk about the boy, Kouji, who had been in the computer lab.

"I think that boy Kouji was suspicious, especially when he saw the picture of the digimon. It only appeared on his face for a second, but it looked like an expression of astonishment and recognition. It might have been my imagination though since I am so determined to find these children, and just am trying to find them everywhere. What do you two think?" asked Izzy.

The other two digidestined thought that someone should look into why he thought Koujis expression was suspicious but not to get accusatory and have someone else question him without being obvious.

"I think that maybe you should ask Kari, Cody, or Matt to do this. It is less suspicious to have a teacher or guidance counselor do it than the person who runs the computer lab," Yolei said.

The three of them agreed to call Kari, Cody, and Matt later to see if any of them could talk to Kouji without arousing suspicion.

Kouji and Takuya were now at Koji's house. They had finished their project quickly since Kouji had refused to tell him anything until it was finished.

Now that the project was done the two of them were eating a snack and Kouji was about to tell Takuya what he had seen and heard when his twin brother Kouichi came in.

Kouji knew he would now have to tell both Takuya and his brother.

Today, while in the computer lab, I was in there with Mr. Izumi and some other guy he knows and they were going through old articles, Kouji began. "The article that caught his attention was about the "electrical discharge" or as we know it Lucemon. Here is the thing though, Susanoomon was in the picture, blurred but there and they seemed transfixed by it. They were about to say something about it when you barged in and so I decided to leave so it wouldn't look suspicious. I had told them earlier I was just waiting for you."

Kouichi, Kouji, and Takuya decided at that moment, no matter who talked about digimon or even if they saw one, would they say they knew what a digimon was for fear of the evil that was to come.

_To be continued…_

Okay that is a really weak chapter but I wanted both teams to have some suspicion about the other. I again say that I'm sorry for the bad chapter.

Also, I might not get a chance to update for a week or two because I have to write a paper on Dead Poet's Society and Transcendentalism I also have to do a project on Transcendentalism over February break. I will really try hard to update over the break or before it though.

Please read and review.

Thanks!


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Children of the Legend**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Susanoomon is the unity spirit evolution of all the children, but it is first performed by Koji and Takuya when Koichi gave his spirits to Koji.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I did not expect this many, especially this being my first fic. Here's the story.

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own digimon at all, although it would be cool if I did. I own this story though._

**Chapter 3- The Hunt Begins**

The 02 Digidestined were still talking about Koji Minamoto and what Izzy deemed odd behavior. Kari, who taught Koji, insisted that he was a good student who minded his own business, most of the time.

Izzy still wanted an eye kept on him. The rest of the team thought he was going slightly insane but were not about to say that to his face. Matt wanted to end the suspicions that Izzy had of Koji altogether.

Ironically, Matt took a position as a guidance consular at the school at the beginning of the year, and had been assigned Koji, as well as a hundred other students.

During Koji's study block Matt called Koji up for a visit. He had told the boy that it was to talk about courses, his grades, and to get to know him in general. The truth was that Matt really was looking for any odd signs of behavior when he saw the picture that Izzy had on the computer.

Koji entered the room silently. He entered so quietly that if Matt had not been looking at the door, he would not have realized Koji had entered.

Koji entered the room silently and as soon as he knew that Matt had seen him, they greeted each other.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ishida," Koji said gruffly and took a seat.

Matt knew right away that cracking this boy was going to be hard. He decided that the best tactic was to just talk and hope that Koji would let something slip.

"So, Koji, I'm Mr. Ishida, It's nice to meet you," said Matt with a smile and offering his hand.

Koji did not shake his hand and instead nodded curtly.

"Koji, I was looking at your class schedule, pretty impressive, half of your classes are at an Honors level. Your grades are also excellent, nothing below a B, you should keep up the good work," said Matt once again smiling.

Koji took this compliment passively and without any enthusiasm.

Matt was beginning to think, _Man what have I gotten myself into, this kid is never gonna crack, he kinda reminds me of… well… me as a kid_.

Matt was not the person who was determined to give up though. Tai had been able to break through the cocoon that he had created when he was younger, and was confident that he could break the one Koji had put up during the meeting.

Little did Matt know that Takuya had already broken Koji's real cocoon that he had formed a few years ago; and that this one was just made because of distrust.

"Koji, it says in your profile that you enjoy soccer and swimming and you are also in the Leadership Assembly. Is there anything else you like to do outside of the school?" asked Matt.

Koji replied with on word, "Kendo."

Matt was not really surprised that Koji liked Kendo, he seemed disciplined and from Cody he knew that you had to be disciplined in that particular, or any martial art.

"Well, how about your family. Why don't you tell me something about them?" Matt tried again.

"Divorced, live with my Dad and Step-mom, don't live with my twin brother," Koji answered simply.

Matt was baffled by how Koji was being straight to the point but also giving simple answers.

Koji did not trust Matt one bit. Matt seemed too concerned and was suspicious about why he was really in guidance. He had a feeling that it had something to do with what happened in the computer lab, after all, teachers always tell each other what happens with the students in and our of class.

Matt decided to get straight to the point. He came to the conclusion that there was absolutely no way that Koji was going to budge.

"Look, Koji," Matt said seriously, "I want to know why you seemed so surprised at the picture on the computer screen in the lab a couple of days ago. I have a copy if you need to see it again."

Koji knew exactly how to respond to this sort of question. The team had come up with several excuses to use, and it was up to Koji to pick which one he wanted.

"I was at the train station the day it occurred and never noticed that… creature, when there," Koji replied without any trace of knowing more than he claimed.

Matt seemed relieved that this was all Koji seemed to know about digimon.

His thoughts about what Koji had just told him were interrupted when Koji asked, "Why did you want to know."

Matt had not been expecting this question and was thrown a little off guard.

He answered, "My friend is interested in what really happened and asked me to find out information about the incident and to investigate anything that I thought might help him."

Koji did not get to get to respond to this statement because at that moment the bell rang for the end of school.

Koji had promised to meet up with the rest of the team after school to try to find their spirits.

As the bell rang he said, "Bye Mr. Ishida" and ran out the door.

"Where is Koji, he's never late," Takuya grumbled.

As Takuya said this Koji came running up to the group. He seemed out of breath yet still held his composure. Before Koji could say anything to the team, his cell phone started to make a beeping noise.

As soon as Koji removed the cell phone from his pocket, the screen displayed a map of their world, more specifically the Shibuya area of Japan.

The team knew this must be a sign that they were close to Koji's spirit. Ophanimon had sent a recent e-mail saying that the cell phones would start to react to the spirits when they were close by.

The chosen children knew they must be near at least one of the Spirits of Light or Koji's cell phone would be functioning normally.

Koji looked at his cell phone and then at his teammates and said, "I think we should go look for my spirit since my cell phone is the only one that's picking up any kind of signal."

The children decided that this was the obvious move to make. With this discovery the children set off to find Koji's spirit that was hidden somewhere in the park.

Little did they know that in the digital world, the evil that they were warned about was growing stronger, and would soon appear in their world.

_To be continued… _

There's another chapter from Kari Minamoto. I worked hard to get this chapter up before vacation because next week I have to do my Transcendentalism project and my friend's from Maine are coming down for two days. I'll be really busy, but will still try to write. Also I am going to try to update weekly, but I'm not going to promise this because of my workload at school. Honors: English, history, and Spanish; college prep.: geometry, bio, and religion, so I'm constantly busy. I also have swimming team, confirmation classes, and other things on top of schoolwork. I also apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I tried to find them all before posting. Sorry for babbling, I hope you liked the chapter!

Please read and review!


	4. Spirits of Light Discovered

**Children of the Legend**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews! I don't really have anything to say at the moment, so here is the fic that you want to read.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own digimon at all. I just own this story.

**Chapter 4- Spirits of Light Discovered**

The chosen children had been walking through the park for more than hour now, and they still had not found anything. Koji's cell phone was continuing to display the map which had appeared earlier, though there was no sign of the spirit.

As the team was starting to loose hope, Koji's cell phone started to flash a bright white light. They were lucky there was no one around because it would have attracted a lot of unwanted attention.

Sora, however, was working in a skyscraper at the time and saw the bright light being emitted from the park and immediately went to e-mail someone from the team to check it out.

Back at the park, Koji's cell phone started to glow. It glowed so bright that the children had to shield their eyes. When the light had faded enough so that the children could see properly, Koji no longer was holding his cell phone, but rather his old blue and white D-Tector.

With the transformation of the cell phone, the D-Tector shot out a small beam of light, and opened up a rock.

The chosen then did the only thing that they could think of, follow the light into the rock.

After about two hour of being inside the rock, which turned out to be a maze-like cave, some of the children started to complain.

"My feet hurt, are we almost there," Tommy said.

J.P. then added, "I hope so because I might be late for dinner if we don't hurry up. I'm having steak, potatoes, corn, rolls…"

"I'm going to miss my manicure appointment!" Zoe complained.

While half the team was complaining to each other, the other half saw a bright light up ahead.

"Shut up guys!" Takuya exclaimed, "We just found it."

At this statement the team fell silent as they finally saw what they had been searching for.

Koji, almost unconsciously, walked up to where his spirits were placed. They were on Roman style pillars. Lobomon, the human spirit of light was on the left and KendoGarurumon, the beast spirit of light was on the right. Lobomon's spirit looked something like a man in a wolf suit and KendoGarurumon looked like a robotic wolf.

"Spirits of Light come to me!" Koji cried.

As he said this the spirits floated over to him and placed themselves in his D-Tector.

As the white light that arrived with the spirits died away, Koji noticed that there was still something on the pillars where the spirits were.

Koji decided to check it out. As he approached the spot where his spirits used to be, he saw two necklaces, at least that's what they looked like to him. One of them was blue with an odd design on it which he could not figure out how to describe and the other was pink with a flower-like design on it.

The rest of the gang had now come up to see what Koji had found. However, none of them could figure out exactly what they were.

"Whatever they are they sure are pretty," said Zoe. "Can I wear one of them to school tomorrow? I mean it's not like a boy like you would want to wear a necklace."

"No. This has to be something from the digital world; after all it was discovered with my spirits. Whatever these necklaces are for, I'm sure they aren't ordinary ones you'd find at a store."

Takuya said, "I think Koji should hold on to them, after all, they were found with his spirits."

"It's almost 6. Shouldn't we head home now? Our parents are going to wonder where we went," said Tommy.

With that said Koji stuffed his D-Tector and the pink necklace in his pocket and for some unknown reason put the blue one around his neck.

The chosen children then dashed out of the cave at top speed.

Above ground, in the park Davis, Mimi, and Yolei were searching for the source of the light Sora had seen from the skyscraper.

"This isn't looking promising guys," said Yolei.

They had been searching for over an hour and hadn't found anything remotely suspicious. However, Izzy had told them to check the WHOLE park, and that is what they were going to do.

As they finished their hunt through the park for the mysterious light, they saw six teens running from the only area that they had not checked.

"Come on buddies," said the goggle-headed teen, "we are going to be late if we don't hurry up!"

"Going to be late, Takuya, we are already late!" replied his bandana-headed friend.

"Don't you think I already know that!" the one named Takuya retaliated.

"Than why are you telling us!" his friend replied.

"Stop arguing, more running," said their smallest friend.

"It must be nice to be so young and carefree, and not have the weight of two worlds on your shoulders," said Mimi.

"Yeah, but that guy's goggles are pretty cool, although mine were much cooler," said Davis.

"Davis!" cried the two women.

"I'm back," Koji said as he came through the door to his house.

He could here his step-mom, Satomi, in the kitchen making dinner.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes Koji. By the way, why were you so late today, you didn't get detention did you," his step-mom asked with concern.

"No. I forgot my watch at home and lost track of time while playing… soccer at the park with friends. Anyway, I'll be in my room. Call me down for dinner," Koji said as he hurried off to his room before he could be questioned further.

Satomi thought to herself, 'S_ometimes I wonder if Koji was replaced by an alien. It's hard to believe he's the same kid I met when I first got married. I think his brother has made the difference, and those friends he now has too, although I sometimes wonder where he runs off to after school, he definitely wasn't playing soccer. He's a good lier, but not that good. I guess I'll never know.'_

"Koji, dinner!" Satomi called.

Okay, that chapter was not the greatest, but I've been really busy. I've been working on my transcendentalism project which isn't even close to being done and I got a part time job over the holiday, lots of filing and more filing, filing for 4 hours. Anyways, I basically promised to upload over vacation so that's why this is being updated. I think Zoe might have been a little out of character and maybe Tommy and J.P. too. Also, Koji is my favorite character, and for me he is the easiest to write. Also, Koji finds his spirit in this chapter so it makes sense to focus more on him than the rest of the team. Thanks again for the reviews!

Please read and review! Thanks!


	5. Spirits of Flame Discovered

**Children of the Legend**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry that my last chapter was not the best. From now on I am not going to say when I will update, that way I can take my time with the chapters to make sure that they are the best they can be. As for my grammar, I change what my spell check tells me to. I assume it is correct. Also, this is my first fic so please bear with me on some of the details that might be obscure and possibly incorrect. I am really trying to make the chapters longer. Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, just this story line._

**Chapter5- Spirits of Flame Discovered**

The digidestined were meeting once again in Izzy's apartment to discuss their mission. So far no one had found any of the children they were looking for.

"Most of the book has been decoded Izzy, but there are many parts that are just too complicated to translate," said Yolei. "We have compiled the facts that are most alike in everyone's pieces and have discovered that there were either five or six children and they had a difficult time saving the digital world."

Before Izzy could say anything T.K. added, "We also know that the team had only one girl so that would mean there were four or five boys."

Izzy was hoping for more help from the book. It seemed very vague and he really wanted to find these children as soon as possible. He was not sure if these children knew about Myotismon's plan and wanted to warn them. Izzy also wanted to talk with them and analyze their mission in the digital world to see if there was any connection to the one they had been given.

Izzy was brought back to earth though when he heard Ken say, "There was no mention of digimon partners in any part of the book. I wonder why that is, I mean it's not like they could fight digimon on their own or something."

"What do you mean that there was no mention of partners! There has to be some mention of them. Without digimon partners they would be doomed form the start!" Izzy started screaming.

"Izzy calm down. There is probably a logical explanation for it's absents in the book," said Cody, "We just have to find it."

"That's right," said Tai, "O, by the way Matt, did you talk to that Koji kid."

Matt was a little hesitant to reply. Sure, he had spoken to him, but he did not exactly find out a lot.

"Well, did you Matt," Tai asked again.

"Yeah, I did," Matt said simply.

"Well, are you going to tell us what he said Matt," said Davis jumping on the bandwagon of extracting the information from Matt.

"I didn't learn much. All he told was that he had never seen that creature you found the picture of before and that he was at the train station the day of the electrical discharge," said Matt.

"Well, that doesn't really help us that much," said Izzy more to himself than to the others.

"Well, Gennai said that there might be a part of the book missing and he was going to look for it, so we shouldn't give up yet," said Kari.

"That's right!" said Davis, "All we have to do is…umm…find these kids we don't know anything about, but hey lets not loose hope yet. With our luck we'll find them. Everybody with me?"

"Yeahhhh!" screamed the rest of the digidestined.

"Man I'm bored," said Takuya while he was doing, well, supposed to be doing his geometry homework.

He was saying it every few minutes that it was getting on Koji, Koichi, and Zoë's nerves while they tried to concentrate on their own homework. After the tenth time in five minutes Koji cracked.

"If you're going to keep saying that say it in your head or somewhere else!" Koji snapped. "Some of us are actually trying to do our homework!"

The other two just watched this taking place not wanting to get involved. They were both annoyed with Takuya too, but weren't about to say anything. Much to Zoe and Kouichi's surprise Takuya listened to Koji.

"Fine, I'll stop and try to do my homework, k," said Takuya grumpily.

He knew that he was being a pain but he wanted something exciting to happen. He was getting anxious and wanted another spirit to be found soon. It had been a week since Koji had found his and Takuya was a little jealous that Koji had found his first.

What Takuya found odd though was that Koji was still wearing the blue necklace that was found with his spirit. Earlier he had asked Koji why he still was wearing the necklace, Koji had told him that he wasn't sure why but just felt that he should.

While Takuya was daydreaming about finding his spirit and the other three friends were working on homework, a sound came from outside Takuya's bedroom where they were working.

CRASH!

The four of them burst out of the bedroom to find a guilty looking Tommy and a guiltier looking Shinya.

The two of them were in the same grade and at the same school and became good friends. Tommy thought that he became friends with Shinya because he was so much like his older brother.

"What did you guys do!" said Takuya as calmly as possible, "Mom goes to the store for fifteen minutes and you go and break one of her figurines things!"

His mom had a strange obsession with collecting, apparently breakable, cats.

Just at that moment Mrs. Kanbara came into the apartment.

"What happened here!" she said. "I leave you for fifteen minutes to pick up dinner and you wreck havoc! I have to get dinner ready but, Shinya; you have lost your allowance for two weeks, now the both of you clean up the mess."

Tommy and Shinya obeyed and started to clean up when Mrs. Kanbara remembered she forgot to pick up rice at the store. She quickly told the boys not to get into trouble and left again for the store.

Takuya and co. were starting to do their homework again when Shinya's voice came into the room.

"Um, Takuya, your cell phone is doing something really weird. It's beeping and making a light show or something. I swear I didn't do anything to it and…" Shinya started, but Takuya was already out of the room and the others were close behind.

Takuya picked his cell phone up off the counter and looked at it. It was defiantly picking up his spirit. It had the map on the screen like Koji's did.

"Right gang, lets go," Takuya said and started to leave the apartment.

"Takuya, what about your brother, you can't just leave him here alone," said Koichi.

Takuya stopped suddenly. In all the excitement he had forgotten that his brother was even there. Takuya did not know what to do. A part of him knew that he had to stay with his brother and another part of him wanted to go after his spirit.

"What is it your cell phone is doing, huh Takuya. I bet you broke it somehow, wait til I tell mom about this," Shinya said with an evil looking grin.

He had grown up a little but still loved to tease his brother about almost everything and played it as an amusing game.

"It's none of your business Shinya and it's not broken," Takuya replied through gritted teeth.

Before the argument got any worse, Zoe stepped in with an excuse and a way out for Takuya.

"Why don't you go to the store so that they can check out your cell phone Takuya; I'll stay here with Shinya and Tommy, but you better not be gone to long," Zoe suggested.

"We'll go with goggle head so he doesn't do anything stupid, right Koichi," Koji said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Right, don't worry Zoe, we'll be back as soon as possible," Koichi added.

"Alright gang, lets goooooo!" said Takuya, his voice filled with excitement.

The three boys left the apartment in a rush with Zoe looking on.

Takuya and the twins were halfway down the stair well of Takuya's apartment when they heard some voices.

They were currently on the third floor and could tell that whoever was talking was coming from the second floor.

"What do you think we should do Takuya," said Koji, "We can't just rush through those people with your cell phone in its current condition, it would attract way to much attention."

"Just put it your pocket and we'll get through as quickly as we can before the people down there notice anything," Koichi suggested.

Takuya did as Koichi recommended and put it as far down as he could in his jean pocket.

"Alright let's go and try not to look suspicious," Koji said as they started down the stairs.

As they got closer they could hear the voices more distinctly. It sounded like a man and a woman were whispering about something that they did not want anyone to overhear.

"What do you think is taking him so long to appear," whispered the man.

"I don't know but the more time we have, the better. Those children are in danger, everyone is in danger, we have to find them soon," the woman replied quietly.

The two were about to say more when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It sounded like a heard of elephants and there was defiantly more than one person.

As the children came into view the woman realized who they were and what was about to happen. She was about to say something when it was too late.

The first boy had run straight into T.K.!

"Ouch, my head," grumbled the boy as he rubbed the spot that had hit the floor, and also checked to make sure his goggles were okay.

T.K. was not in as bad shape as the boy, considering he fell on his but.

"Uhhhh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Takashi," said Takuya from the floor when he realized who he had run into, "Funny meeting you here."

The two boys who were with him had arrived now and were staring at the scene in front of them with mild amusement.

Before anyone could say anymore, Takuya's cell phone started to go crazy. From inside his pocket it started to make a weird beeping sound and started to vibrate, although only Takuya knew about the second problem.

"Gotta go Mrs. Takashi, Mr. Takashi, um nice running into you," said Takuya as he ran off down the next flight of stairs followed by the twins.

"Stupid, kid; and you have to deal with him every day Kari. I have no clue how you do it. It was like watching Davis or maybe Tai all over again," said T.K. as he got off the floor.

Kari could only laugh at this comment and started to head toward the door to their apartment on the fourth floor, where a meeting was soon to begin.

After narrowly escaping their teacher and her husband, the three friends find themselves, once again following the cell phone.

They had gone down two more floors before anyone said anything again.

"Smooth one Takuya," said Koji ironically, "I'm sure they don't expect a thing after that encounter."

"Whatever," said Takuya.

He wasn't in the mood to argue with Koji at the moment and he half-heartedly agreed with Koji on this, but also was too interested in finding his spirits to care what Koji thought. There was no way they would escape suspicion, especially with Mrs. Takashi being their teacher.

The team stopped in front of the boiler room on the first floor. They could feel the heat coming out from under the door.

"Well, I guess we are here," said Koichi saying aloud the obvious.

"Yeah, some place for the spirits of flame, a boiler room," added Koji.

The three of them went into the room. It was sweltering hot in it. It was probably a good thing none of them had jackets on because if they had they would have been off in two seconds.

They started to head toward the back of the room, and the only blank wall. As soon as they reached the back wall, Takuya's cell phone emitted a bright red-orange light that engulfed the whole room. When the light disappeared, Takuya was holding his black and red D-Tector and the wall had a hole in it!

Koji, Koichi, and Takuya went through the hole.

It was even hotter inside the hole. They had to cross a bridge to get to where the spirits were placed. Koichi decided to look down and saw they were crossing over a river of lava. When they reached the spirits, they saw that they were suspended in towers of fire.

Takuya knew how to get them out though.

"Spirits! Come to me!" Takuya shouted.

At his command the spirits came to him; they arose from the pillars of fire and placed themselves in Takuya's D-Tector where they belonged.

As soon as the spirits were placed in the D-Tector, the place lost some of its heat, although it was still hot.

Takuya was ecstatic! He had his spirits now! If any evil digimon showed their faces he could defeat them. He was so happy he almost didn't know there were two necklaces at his feet.

One of the was orange with a sun-like symbol engraved in it and the other one was red and was engraved with a heart. Takuya knew right away that these were exactly like the ones that Koji had found with his spirit.

Koji also remembered this and started thinking out loud.

"I wonder what these things are and what they are for," he said to himself. "They must have some purpose in our world or they wouldn't be here."

Koichi decided to interrupt everyone's thoughts, Takuya's of I have my spirit and Koji isn't the only one with these necklace things and Koji's of the meaning of the necklaces with five words, "Shouldn't we go back now?"

This got both of their attention and they quickly hurried out of the opening and did not even notice it close behind them.

It had been about an hour since Takuya and the others had left and Zoe was getting impatient. Sure, Mrs. Kanbara had returned but she was not about to leave without a thank you.

Zoe was not the only person who was getting impatient; Mrs. Kanbara was getting impatient too.

Five minutes later Takuya came in the door, he had a proud expression on his face, like someone who got a 100 on his math test. Koji, however, looked a little puzzled.

Shinya was the first person to say anything.

"So Takuya, did you get your cell phone fixed," Shinya said without looking up from the video game he was playing with Tommy.

This was new to Mrs. Kanbara.

"Takuya," she said sternly, "did you break your cell phone?"

The twins were staring at him now, even Shinya and Tommy were watching with interest, their game on pause.

Tommy was the only person who knew what was going on besides Zoe and the twins.

"Well, I'm waiting," said Mrs. Kanbara.

'_How am I going to get out of this one' Takuya thought._

"Well, um, you see, I…" started Takuya.

The reason why he stopped was that he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his D-Tector, except there was one problem; it was not a D-Tector anymore! He was surprised, and he was not the only one, so were the rest of the chosen children.

Shinya just thought that Takuya had gone insane.

"See, mom its right here," said Takuya with a goofy looking smile.

"Fine." said Mrs. Kanbara, "See your friends out and then sit down for dinner."

She knew he was hiding something, she just did not know what.

Takuya saw his friends to the door. The twins left right away since they were both already late for dinner. Tommy had left with them, but Zoe was still standing there.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything to me huh? I watched your bratty brother so you could go find your spirit and you walk me to the door and that's it!" said Zoe in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Sorry Zoe." Said Takuya, "Thank you for watching my brother for me, I appreciated it. Happy?"

"Yes!" said Zoe in chirpy voice.

"Well um, good bye and see you tomorrow," said Takuya slightly blushing.

"Um, yeah see you tomorrow," Zoe replied and quickly leaving before Takuya could see her blushing.

This chapter was a lot longer than my previous ones and I hope it is written okay. I personally think that it is better than my last chapter. Anyways, I have never lived in am apartment so I do not know if they have a boiler room, I assume they do, so please do not criticize me about that. Even if they do not, this one does. Also I'm running out of ideas for where the children could find their spirits. If you could give any suggestions I would appreciate them. Also if you did not know from my last few chapters, I know nothing about the Japanese school system so at the moment it is based on the American school system.


	6. Spirits in the Sky

**Children of the Legend**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! It's me again! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! There is a reason that the D-Tector turned back into a cell phone… but I'm not going to tell you at the moment. Also, just because teachers usually run into students and not students into teachers doesn't mean it can't happen. One more thing, as for this being a Takumi fic, I'm not sure yet. I might sneak pieces of it in because I find it to be the most logical coupling for the frontier cast. I also thought it would make a cute ending to the chapter. Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 6.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any aspect of digimon. I only own this story line._

**Chapter 6- Spirits in the Sky**

It had been an hour since the Takashi's had run into Takuya and the twins; a meeting was about to begin between the digidestined and Gennai. However, T.K. was still thinking about the kids they had run into on the stair well.

"Hey, Takeru, what's on your mind," Kari called from the kitchen to her husband.

Of course she did not even need to yell since the kitchen and the living room were not separated.

"Nothing much, I was just thinking about those kids back there," said T.K. more to himself than to his wife. "They seem kind of familiar, especially the boy with the goggles," T.K. added.

"Takuya," said Kari simply.

"What?" T.K. asked completely perplexed.

"That's the name of the boy who wears the goggles, Takuya. I teach him, well I try to," said Kari sweetly.

"He reminds me of Davis, especially with those goggles," said T.K. in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well, I must admit, he does have a similar personality to Davis," Kari answered.

Out of no where T.K. asked Kari a question that she had not expected from him.

"Do you think he is a digidestined," T.K. asked suddenly and without warning.

Kari was so surprised by the question that she almost spilled the munchies she was bringing into the living room for their meeting.

"It was just an idea," T.K. said hastily, "I didn't mean it to be like I was accusing him of anything. It's just weird. I mean, don't you see the connection that there is. Tai wore goggles; Davis wore goggles, why shouldn't the new leader of the digidestined wear goggles."

Kari was silent for a moment. That thought had crossed her mind before. The truth was she did not want one of her students to be a digidestined. She was not sure why, maybe it was because she did not want anyone to get hurt that she was responsible for. Nevertheless, Kari was not about to tell anyone that the thought had occurred to her before.

There was silence for a few minutes in the Takashi residence, each person deep in his or her own thoughts. They were both brought back to earth, however, when the doorbell rang.

After about half an hour of answering the door every two minutes, all twelve digidestined were cramped but still comfortable in the Takashi's cozy apartment.

A few minutes after they were all gathered around the living room, the laptop Izzy had set up had begun to glow.

In mere seconds, Gennai was in front of them.

"Well, let's have a report. What have the twelve of you found out," Gennai said with a grin.

Tai stepped in first with information.

"We haven't really found out much, just that there were five to six kids and no partners for them," Tai said in a somewhat dejected voice.

"Hmmm, that's interesting I've never heard of such a thing, a digidestined without a partner. Maybe that's why the digimon were unable to find partner digimon," Gennai said with interest.

"Also Gennai," said Izzy, "we found out that the electrical discharge that happened a while back was not exactly an electrical discharge, but almost definitely two digimon. The dragon was one of them and this is the other."

Izzy than pointed to a blurred digimon in the photograph he had handed Gennai.

By now all the digidestined had heard about the mysterious digimon, and they were all excited to find out who it was. They had come to a conclusion that since Izzy's digimon encyclopedia he had compiled didn't have information on the creature then Gennai had to know who it was.

"I have never seen this digimon before," said Gennai with unhappiness.

This surprised all of the digidestined; they had expected him to tell then who it was not that he had never seen the digimon before.

"What do you mean you don't know who it is!" said Izzy with frustration.

"I've never seen it before, but I'll see if I can find out for you," said Gennai calmly. "Ophanimon might be able to help me with this, but I don't know if she will cooperate."

"Anyways, digidestined, there is a reason that I wanted us all to meet, said Gennai, "It is because the crests have been rediscovered."

At this sentence the digidestined had gone wild! Having their crests back would mean the ability to digivolve to ultimate and mega!

"Calm down, there is a catch," said Gennai.

"Before anyone asks this question I will answer it," said Gennai who was looking at an overexcited Izzy. "The crests first of all were not rediscovered in the digital world, but in your world. It seems that when the digital world was destroyed and reborn again so were the crests. They somehow were transported to your world, probably to keep then safe from Myotismon's wrath. So, now there is an addition to your mission, you must now also find your crests."

When Gennai finished the digidestined looked at him like he was a maniac or a psycho. Davis was the first to express this.

"Dude, are you mad!" exclaimed Davis, "We can't even find these kids, now you want us to hunt for crests too!"

"Yes," said Gennai like it was an obvious answer. "Anyways, I have to go now. I'm meeting Ophanimon for tea so I can try to get out of her who her 'Chosen Children' are. Good luck and happy hunting."

With that Gennai was gone, leaving a bewildered group of digidestined behind him.

"Well, I guess that we have to go find those crests now." said Cody, "We had better get started."

With that the digidestined began the search for the crests.

Gennai walked up to a castle bathed in white flowers and knocked on the door. When no one answered he tried again. He was about to knock a third time when it finally opened.

"Once will do it Gennai," said the angel digimon called Ophanimon kindly.

"I am sorry Lady Ophanimon, may I enter," said Gennai politely, after all he was speaking to one of the rulers of the digital world.

As soon as they were seated Gennai brought up the question that Ophanimon knew was coming.

"Who are the new digidestined?" said Gennai.

Ophanimon had expected this. Every time he came to visit it was the same thing.

'_I cannot tell him. What does he not understand; I made a promise to myself and others that I would not reveal who they were, and I intend to keep that promise.' Ophanimon thought to herself._

"No," was her simple reply.

Gennai was irritated now. He had been trying for weeks now to get her to tell him and she would not. Why? Why could he not be told who the children were? He was trying to protect them and Ophanimon was not even helping protect her chosen children as she called them.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked with aggravation showing in his voice.

"Because I made a promise, a promise I intend to keep, besides I have faith that they can take care of themselves and each other," Ophanimon replied.

A couple of days had passed now and Zoe was waiting to meet her friends at the park.

They were planning on a game of soccer together, just the six of them.

Zoe was walking through the park when she bumped into a woman with strawberry blonde hair and wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink peasant top.

"I'm sorry," said Zoe in a sincere tone.

"Don't mention it; by the way I love your outfit. That lavender shirt definitely matches your purple skirt," the woman said before walking away.

Zoe was startled for a minute, after the shock Zoe did the only thing she could think of.

"Thanks!" Zoe shouted to the woman and quickly ran off to find her friends.

Even with the meeting with the woman, Zoe was still early to their meeting place, the big tree next to the soccer field.

Takuya was the next person to arrive, shortly followed by J.P.

While waiting for the other s to arrive; Zoe's cell phone started to go crazy. Like with Takuya and Koji's it displayed a map and was flashing.

Zoe knew instantly what it meant; it meant that her spirit was close by.

"Takuya, J.P., call the others and tell them we are going hunting for my spirit," said Zoe taking of following the map displayed on her cell phone.

Takuya and J.P. did as they were told to do, except that the lines of all the phones were busy.

They decided to follow Zoe and try calling the others later.

The three of them were following the signal when they ran into Koji who was on his way to the park. Koichi was not with him, apparently they had different things to do that afternoon.

Instinctively she knew what was going on and joined the gang as they pursued Zoe and her cell phone up the stairs of the skyscraper.

They followed the signal up to the roof but were unable to find the spirits.

"Hey, Z, over here." said J.P. "Look what I found."

Zoe hurried over with Takuya and Koji right behind her.

It seems that J.P. had found stairs… made out of clouds! The chosen were surprised.

Zoe did not even wait to make sure that the stairs were solid and not an illusion, she went right up. After the initial shock of seeing Zoe running up stairs made of clouds the boys followed.

Takuya and J.P. found some amusement and amazement in the cloud stairs, but Koji did not trust it. He felt that as soon as Zoe obtained her spirits, that the cloud stairs would disappear and they would fall to the ground.

The higher the group went the windier it got.

At the top of the stairs made of clouds, were Zoe's spirits of wind: Kazemon and Zephermon.

The spirits were floating on clouds generating the wind.

As soon as she saw the spirits, Zoe's cell phone was encircled by data and reappeared as her pink and purple D-Tector.

After watching Koji and Takuya get their spirits, Zoe knew exactly what to do to obtain hers.

"Spirits of Wind, come to me!" she shouted.

Just like with the two boys, the spirits came to Zoe when she called for them.

As the spirits started to be contained in Zoe's D-Tector, it glowed a bright pinkish-purple light which disappeared when the spirits were absorbed by the D-Tector.

When the light died away, as with the spirits of flame and light, a necklace remained. It had an engraving in it and was green.

Zoe quickly picked it up and put it around her neck; she noticed that both Koji and Takuya were still wearing one of the necklaces that they had found with their spirits.

"Come on guys, let's get back to the park before the others wonder where we went to," said Zoe happily.

She was in a great mood: she found her spirits, a necklace, and a woman she did not know complimented her outfit. What more could a girl ask for.

Koji was happy to leave. He wanted to find his brother and he also still did not trust the clouds to hold him.

Takuya was happy because Zoe was happy and he wanted to get to the park to play soccer with his friends.

J.P., he just hoped he would find his spirit soon.

Tommy and Koichi were waiting at the park for the others to arrive. They had been waiting for an hour and it was getting late.

Just when the two of them were about to head home they heard a voice.

"Hey, buddies, don't leave yet!" Takuya yelled.

The two of them turned and saw Takuya and right behind him were Zoe, Koji, and J.P.

"Boy do we have a story for you two!" Takuya continued.

Instead of playing a game of soccer like the friends had originally planned, Zoe, with a little help from Takuya and J.P., told Tommy and Koichi how and where she found her spirit.

_To be continued…_

Another chapter from Kari Minamoto finished. I really hope you like it. For a change I had no homework due tomorrow or any tests, so I was able to write chapter six. I hope you liked it.

Please: Read and Review!

Thanks!


	7. Thunder Hear My Cry

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the reviews and the suggestions. I'm glad that my chapters are a little longer. I've been busy and will continue to be busy so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. (There is a longer note at the end.) Now let's get on with the fic.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of digimon, but I do own this story's plot since it came from my brain. I also don't own The Pit and the Pendulum. Like I state below, it's by Poe._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Thunder Hear My Cry**

* * *

"Class, please open your text book to page 234," Kari said toher class in a weary voice.

T.K. and she had stayed up half the night trying to figure out what to do next involving the digital world. They had decided to keep the hypothesis about Takuya between themselves; after all if they were wrong then it would be wasted time for the whole group.

"Now read the short story _The Pit and the Pendulum_ by Edgar Allan Poe to yourselves and NO talking," she continued in the same voice.

The only word she emphasized was no. While Kari said this she eyed Takuya who was rolling his pen back and forth inattentively, obviously not hearing, or choosing not to hear a word she said. She thought it was a wonder he even got the grades he did.

Kari took a seat at her desk and put her head in her hands. She had a bad headache, but she did not dare leave the class alone. Who knows what would happen if they were lest alone, even for a minute.

To try and distract herself from her headache, she decided to look around the classroom and see what the students were doing. After all, she did not completely trust the class to do what it was supposed to do even if she was right there in front of them.

She looked up again at Takuya. He had his head down and he was doing something, but it definitely was not what he was assigned. His book was open to the correct page but that was about it. She also had a suspicion that he had asked Koji what they were supposed to be reading.

'_Those two sometimes puzzle me,' Kari thought to herself 'they are so different, but also the best of friends. I doubt I'll ever understand how that friendship came to be.'_

She then turned her attention to Koji. She wanted some reassurance that someone was doing what they were supposed to be doing and got a surprise.

He had his book out and had read some of it, but he was whispering with the blonde girl in front of him who had recently transferred into the class from a different school.

"Koji, please don't talk or I'll have to write you up a detention," Kari said to him firmly.

Being addressed for that reason seemed to affect the boy and he quickly began reading again, but not without shooting a don't-you-ever-bring-this-up glare to Takuya who was silently laughing about Koji being addressed by the teacher in that way.

Kari decided to patrol the aisles to make sure that the class was doing what they were supposed to be doing.

She knew their tricks by now. Look like you are reading the assignment, but in reality be reading a comic hidden behind the book or between the pages.

She passed Koji who was reading the story but the blonde girl named Zoe, however was practicing a language on the pages of her book. It said _La letteratura inglese puzza._

Kari had no idea what it said and just told Zoe to practice her language in study, not during English, but threatened with detention again.

She then moved over to Takuya who was doing something even less productive. He was doodling fire all over the page of his text book that was open.

"Takuya put that away and read or you'll have a detention!" said Kari with so sternly that the poor boy jumped. She was annoyed that no one seemed to be paying attention to what they were supposed to be doing.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a grin after recovering from his scare.

Takuya put the pen away in front of her, but as soon as her back was turned he continued with his doodles, and received another glare from Koji in the process.

* * *

Takuya sat in his seat bored as usual. He never actually found this class exciting.

Even after being told off by Mrs. Takashi there was no way he was going to read the story, after all that's what friends are for. They are there to get the information that he did not feel like reading for himself.

He looked to his left and tried to get one of his best friend's attention. There was no way it was going to happen.

Koji was immersed in the story and seemed to actually find it interesting, plus he had a feeling Koji did not want to be spoken to again.

Zoe had stared the story and at the same time was checking out her make-up in a pocket mirror and he knew it was useless to interrupt that either.

Takuya had started to scribble on his book when he heard Koji next to him shout loudly!

Takuya quickly turned his head and saw that Koji was holding his head in both hands and the expression on his face showed extreme pain.

Takuya had no idea what was going on and it all went by so quickly too. Zoe had gotten out of her seat and so had Takuya and both were gathered around their friend.

They had not seen Koji in this much pain since their experience in the digital world.

They got quickly pushed aside by Mrs. Takashi who was also trying to figure out what was wrong.

She was nervous because he did not seem to be physically hurt.

"Takuya, go to the nurse's office now and see whose there and bring whoever it is back here!" said Mrs. Takashi in a panicking voice.

Takuya was about to go when he heard Koji.

"No. I'm fine. Just a sharp pain, that's all. I'm fine," he said none too convincingly.

"I don't care what you say Koji, you're going to the nurse," said Mrs. Takashi firmly.

Koji knew this was an argument that he could not win and gave in. Mrs. Takashi asked Takuya to walk Koji down to the nurse in case he had another awful headache.

Half way down the hall Koji stopped. Takuya looked at him worriedly and was about to say something but Koji spoke up first.

"The darkness is coming Takuya. I can feel it. I'm not guessing, I know it," Koji said to Takuya so calmly it surprised him.

Koji continued, "I'm not the only one. Koichi felt it too; last night he called me about it."

Takuya was puzzled. He did not feel the darkness at all. It never had affected him in the real world. Sure, in the digital world he sometimes felt the presence of an enemy, but he never felt the darkness growing and strengthening.

"How do you know this Koji," Takuya asked in the serious tone he almost never uses.

"I'm not sure." Koji started. "I think it's because Koichi and I hold the spirits of light and darkness. If the balance is broken then we are affected too. I guess that's why we get those headaches, because the darkness is becoming to strong and disrupting the balance."

They started to the nurse's office once again. Each was deep in his own thoughts.

Koji spent the last half hour of classes in the office, and he never had another "headache" while there. As soon as the last bell rang he left the office, went to his locker to get homework, and left to go meet up with his friends.

* * *

As usual everyone was going to meet at the park, but that did not occur. Takuya had managed to land himself in detention again with fifteen minutes left of school. Mrs. Takashi had caught him doodling again. As for Tommy, he was busy working on a project with Shinya for history class.

Koji met up with Zoe, J.P., and his brother next to the big oak tree in the school's front yard. Everyone was staring at J.P. who, after four years and many girlfriends, seemed to still have his crush on Zoe.

No, I will not go out with you, was the first thing that Koji heard when he was within ear shot.

Apparently J.P. was once again rejected by Zoe Orimoto. Koji had his suspicions that J.P.'s crush on Zoe was minor and he mainly did it to get a rise out of her.

"Stop arguing and tell me what's up," said Koji breaking up the argument. Koichi seemed relieved that the argument had been broken up before he had been dragged into it.

Before anyone could tell Koji anything, J.P.'s cell phone brought up a map to follow to find his spirits.

The four of them then set of to find his spirits after making a unanimous decision not to wait for the others. Takuya would not be out of detention for another hour and Tommy and Shinya's project was due tomorrow; so it was best not to bother him.

As they were following the map J.P. all of a sudden said, "I'm not last! Last time I was last and this time I'm not last! Hahahaha."

"Um, J.P.," said Koichi quietly, "You weren't last, I was, in case you've forgotten."

"Huh. No, you had yours before me. Even if you were possessed by them you still had them before I did," said J.P. without thinking it though.

Even though it had been four years since they're adventure in the digital world, Koichi still had not completely gotten over the fact that he had been tricked into hurting his friends and was once possessed by the spirits he now felt were a part of who he was.

One look from Koji silenced J.P. for the rest of the journey to wherever the map was showing them the way to.

After a while the four chosen were standing in front of an enormous power plant. It seemed to cover at least two acres of land, not that it was all developed yet.

"Well, I guess this would be a logical place to find your spirit J.P.," said Zoe.

"Yeah, guess so. Let's go find it," said J.P. heading for one of the doors in the front.

"Wait!" said Koji. "I think it would be a better idea to go in threw a back door or just ask for a tour that way it doesn't seem as suspicious."

"Geez, Koji. Your so cautious and suspicious all the time, lighten up a little more." Said J.P. but agreed to go with Koji's plan since it sounded like it would be more successful.

It seemed that the group had been wandering around the power plant forever. It was probably a good thing to do the tour considering they would have been lost in a matter of minutes.

The tour had just finished and the guide had left them when J.P.'s cell phone started to act up.

All of a sudden one of the pillars in the power plant opened and revealed the spirits of thunder.

J.P. was excited just to see the spirits again.

"Here me Spirits of thunder and come to me!" said J.P. in an over dramatic voice.

At the end of that simple sentence, the spirits flew over in a blinding light of gold and dissolved into the cell phone which had turned into his blue and yellow D-Tector.

When the light died away J.P. saw another one of the necklaces they had been finding on the ground where his spirits had been.

The necklace had a whitish grey piece across the middle and had a symbol on it just like the other one's, except, like with the other one's, the symbol was different. It was a cross with little triangles in the spaces that the cross made.

J.P. instantly picked it up and put it on like he had just won a first place ribbon in a pie eating contest.

The four friends decided it was best to get going since the damage to the power plant was probably not going to go unnoticed by the people running it.

The friend left but unknown to them the darkness was approaching.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A lot of people suggested that J.P. should find his spirits in a power plant and that was also along the lines I had been thinking, so that's where I decided for the spirits of thunder to be discovered. A note: I know nothing about power plants so this chapter might not be that great. Also, you might notice that I put a lot of Koji in. That's because I find him the easiest person to write. I can also write Zoe, Koichi, and Takuya pretty good (I think), but I don't seem to be that great with Tommy or J.P. so there might be less of them in the story then the other characters. Also with those characters being older/younger than the majority of the chosen it makes it harder to include them. Anyways, I will be busy with finals already since over half of my classes have project finals. I also want to say I'm sorry there have been no breaks between the changes of the point of view. I just realized that so I'm going to try and fix the problem if I can. Also, if anyone cares, I chose _The Pit and the Pendulum _because I just read it in my American lit. class and was the first thing that popped into my head.

Like before, read and review!

Thank You!


	8. Penguins and Suspicions

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and my one-shot, What-If?. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. I really liked the freezer idea and was about to use it, but I came up with another idea while daydreaming so I'm using that one. No offense to the person who originally suggested the freezer. Some questions are answered below. Sorry for the delay, I've been really, really, really, really, really, really, busy. Gomen! Here is the next installment of Children of the Legend.

**Germs: **Season 4 ends with the children saving the digital world. You didn't miss much since there were only about 5 episodes that Lucemon actually appears in if that's where it left off. If it was with the royal knights then it will take a little longer to explain. Anyways, Kouichi was a spirit, and not truly there. He ends up sacrificing himself to save the other chosen from Lucemon. As he does this, he gives the spirits of darkness to Kouji. Using the power, sadness, and anger of Kouichi being scanned, Takuya and Kouji become Susanoomon. Later on all the chosen transform into this one digimon. They save the words from destruction and as they are returning to the real world Lowemon tells Kouji that Kouichi is still alive. The chosen wind up in his hospital room where he is almost dead. The light of the D-Tectors revives him and he is revived.

**Wouldn't you like to know: **I never planned on giving Kouichi a cell phone; I have my own idea for him to get his spirit.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon, but if I did there would definitely be a 5th season._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Penguins and Suspicions**

"I think that our project is done," said Tommy to Shinya.

"Yeah, but I think it's a crime to give us this much homework, especially this many projects in such a short time. It's not fair," Shinya replied unhappily.

Tommy still found it amusing how much Shinya was like Takuya. After spending all that time in the digital world together, it was hard not to identify Takuya's personality with Shinya's. Also ever since going to the digital world with Takuya, the two of them had become close friends. There was a secret that Tommy kept from his best friend Shinya of course; it was his trip to the digital world where he first met Takuya.

Takuya never mentioned his brother's name in the digital world, just that they were around the same age. They happened to be enrolled at the same school and were quick friends. Takuya and Tommy had both been shocked the first time he had gone to Shinya's at who was on the other side of the door. They had already had to make up a story about how they already knew each other, which was that Takuya had to do volunteer work at the school and Shinya had never seen him.

Takuya had of course thought up that excuse.

Shinya had not asked any further questions but hey knew he did not buy the explanation and was waiting for a chance for the cover up story to blow up in their faces.

That was the only difference between the brothers: Shinya had more patience and was more cunning than Takuya, probably because he was the younger brother and saw what Takuya got in trouble for and made sure not to do it himself.

"I'll go get us a snack," Shinya said, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts.

Shinya had gone into the kitchen to get a snack and by the sounds of it, was arguing with Takuya about something.

Suddenly, Shinya came running back with something in his hand.

Before Tommy could ask what was going on, Shinya slammed the door and locked it. Banging and shouting could be heard from the other side of the door from an angry Takuya trying to get inside.

Shinya was laughing hysterically about this. The item in his hand grew brighter and Tommy finally realized what it was.

"Shinya, what are you doing with my cell phone?" Tommy asked him hoping he did not have to answer any questions about why it was glowing.

"I rescued it from Takuya," Shinya replied with a smirk.

"Well can I have it back," Tommy asked hoping Shinya would give it to him without any sort of problem.

"Only if you tell me why it's glowing," Shinya replied with the same smirk and a glint in his eye.

"Ummm, because it's broken. I'm getting it fixed in like fifteen minutes. So I need it back so it can be fixed and so I think I should leave now," Tommy said in a rush hoping Shinya would buy it.

Shinya seemed to be debating with himself. He knew that Tommy wasn't telling him the truth, but he also didn't want to start a fight with him. He always found it funny that Takuya and Koji fought a lot, and they were supposed to be best friends. Now that he was in the situation, it wasn't so funny.

"Fine," said Shinya gruffly, handing the glowing cell phone to Tommy.

"Thank-you!" said Tommy while unlocking the bedroom door, putting on his shoes and running out the front door with Takuya following close behind.

* * *

"Why are we back in the park?" Takuya said with confusion, "We already found Koji's spirit here." 

"Beats me Takuya," Tommy replied, "Let's just keep moving."

They continued down the path in the park, until they heard someone call their names.

"Takuya! Tommy! Wait up!" said a female voice.

The boys turned around and saw Zoe running up to them with a couple shopping bags.

"Hey guys, what's up," said Zoe cheerfully.

"We are trying to find Tommy's spirit," said Takuya taking charge. "You can come along if you want, although, we don't know where it is yet," he added.

"Sure I'll come along," said Zoe in her joyful voice.

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here?" Tai asked Izzy. 

"Looking for clues or information," he replied matter of factly.

Anyone who didn't know what these two men were up to would have thought of them as crazy. They were standing in the middle of the Shibuya Zoo looking intently at a computer screen which seemed to be running some kind of program.

"So, what does it do," said Tai in a bored voice.

He never really understood the complex programs that Ken and Izzy used.

"Well, it's a simple program that will pick up irregular frequencies of anything electronic. It is my belief that all digivices give off a different frequency than normal electronics, this program should pick them up. Then we can follow the single that is put on the screen to whoever or whatever is giving off the frequency," said Izzy to Tai with ease.

Tai looked bewildered by what Izzy had just said.

"Simple?" was all Takuya could say.

"Yes it is," Izzy replied with pride.

It had been an hour since setting up and running the program and so far nothing had been picked up.

"Let's go Izzy. This is getting boring. It hasn't picked anything up yet," Tai said hoping Izzy would at least let him go home.

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to come back tomorrow," said Izzy a little hurt that his program hadn't picked anything up.

"Good," Tai said and started to head for the exit.

"Wait Tai! It's picking up something from the other side of the zoo! Let's go check it out!" Izzy said running off with Tai being dragged grumpily behind him.

* * *

"The zoo. We are in the zoo," said Takuya. "This is the last place I would look for a spirit." 

"Yeah," said Zoe, "but it's probably where it is."

"Let's just go find it," said Tommy anxiously

He wanted his spirit back and he could feel it in his bones that they were close.

The trio started walking through the zoo, waiting for the cell phone to start reacting when they were very close.

They had passed the lions, tigers, monkeys, giraffes, and many other animals in the zoo until the cell phone started to glow violently… in front of the penguin exhibit!

"It's in there," said Takuya, "I thought that J.P.'s and Zoe's were in difficult places, but this is worse."

"How are we supposed to get in there," Zoe said worriedly.

"We sneak in I guess, there are way too many people to do anything out in the open," Tommy said determinedly.

"Tommy's right, we can't stop now. We are to close to forget about it," Takuya said. "Let's go."

The three friends somehow got into a deserted area near the penguin exhibit and tried to form a plan. While they were still thinking, Tommy's cell phone shot out a beam of light which opened a hole in the wall of the exhibit.

Tommy, Zoe, and Takuya ran in it. As soon as they were through it closed again. They were behind the exhibit, not directly in it though.

"How are we going to get out Takuya," said Zoe.

Takuya replied, "I'm not sure. Let's just find the spirits first."

The pretend glacier, in front of them, for the exhibit, all of a sudden started to crack open, and inside was the spirits of ice.

"Spirits come to me for I call you," said Tommy passionately.

The spirits were absorbed into the cell phone and transformed it into his D-Tector.

Left behind, like with all the other spirits was a necklace. A gold one with a symbol that looked a little like a badge.

The hole in the exhibit opened again and they all got left it without being caught.

* * *

"It came from over here, I'm sure of it," said Izzy. 

"We've already through the whole park," said Tai who was now impatient.

"I'm sure it came from here. Look for anyone suspicious," said Izzy.

"Nice goggles," Tai said absentmindedly.

"Goggles?" said Izzy with confusion, "Davis and you don't even where them anymore."

"I know, but that kid is wearing them," said Tai pointing at a boy who was accompanied by a girl and a younger boy.

Izzy then said, "Let's go check them out."

"What? Why?" said Tai. "All I was saying was that I liked his style."

"I know, but goggles were worn by both Davis and you, so why shouldn't a new digidestined have goggles?" said Izzy logically.

"Fine, let's go ask. I need to get home soon or Sora will kill me," said Tai reluctantly.

* * *

"Let's get going guys," said Takuya with enthusiasm. 

He was ecstatic about actually getting Tommy's spirits without being caught.

"Could I ask you a question before you go though," said a young man with red hair.

There was another man behind him who looked like he really did not want to be there at all.

"Um, sure," said Takuya a little taken aback.

"My name is Izzy Izumi," said Izzy, "and this is Tai Kamiya."

Izzy then pointed to the man behind him who gave them a strained smile.

"We're taking a sirve on what kids usually carry around for electronics. Do you mind answering the question," Izzy asked.

He then added, "You have to show us your electronics so it's valid though."

The man, Tai, looked a little confused but didn't say anything at first, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Why are we taking a sirve?" Tai asked.

"It's for the class that you decided to sleep through yesterday," Izzy said without skipping a beat.

"Well, the three of us have cell phones but that's it," said Takuya.

The three friends then took out their cell phones, they all varied in size and color, but they were definitely cell phones.

"Okay, thank you for your time," said Izzy and he left with Tai following behind him.

* * *

"What exactly did that accomplish?" said Tai angrily. 

He knew Sora was going to scold him for being late for dinner.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if I could see any digivices in their pockets or on their belts, or something like that," said Izzy.

"Whatever. I'm going home," said Tai in the same miserable mood.

* * *

"I'm home," said Takuya. 

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, his mother replied, "Son get washed up."

Takuya decided to wash up after he checked his e-mail. Koji was supposed to send a summery of what happened in _The Pit and the Pendulum_. Once he was in his room and had turned on his computer, the door to his room closed behind him.

"So, did Tommy need your help to get his cell phone fixed," said Shinya in a nasty voice.

"Um, yeah, it's all fixed now," said Takuya a little nervously.

"Tell me the truth, or next time I see Zoe, I'll tell her that you like her," said Shinya.

Takuya was trapped, he knew he was. Then he got an idea.

"I'm tell mom that you cheated on your last test," said Takuya.

"It was once. I forgot to study," said Shinya stubbornly.

"You still cheated. Mom would kill you if she found out," said Takuya.

"Fine! You won, but I won't stop until I find out what Tommy and you are hiding," Shinya yelled as he slammed the door as he left.

Takuya thought to himself '_Why bother studying, I don't have the class tomorrow.'_

Takuya then went to his T.V., turned it on, and started to watch a baseball game between the Yomiuri Giants and the Osaka Kintetsu Buffaloes.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Like I said before, I am really sorry about not writing more often. I've been busy with finals and baseball season has started. :D Also I am sorry if I upset anyone by putting a little Taiora in here. I've been on the fence for a while if it should be Taiora or Saorato. I am sorry for those Sorato fans if I disappointed you. I have no idea when this will be updated again, but I am going to try to over April holiday. Thanks for reading.

Please, read and revew!


	9. Shadows of the Future

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **I can't believe how many reviews I have! It gives me the motivation to continue this fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. I would also like to know if anyone knows why pages of fics are disappearing. Also I've been busy with finals since April break, and will be until I'm out of school. Sorry for the delay, here is the next installment of Children of the Legend. (Below note not to bash Yankee fans, I'm a Boston fan, always have been and always will be. Note is at the end.)

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon at all._

* * *

**Chapter 8- Shadows of the Future**

"Koichi!" said his mother Tomoko, "Hurry up and get ready for school or you'll be late. I'm leaving for work now."

Koichi grumbled the answer yes and went to get ready for school.

His room was small but still cozy. It was messy, the opposite of Koji's, but neither twin really cared. It also had a cot in the room for when Koji stayed over night.

Koichi put on jeans and a black shirt and left the house for school. Before leaving he grabbed a pop-tart and his black jacket.

As he was walking to school he realized how tired he really was. Koichi knew that he had not been getting enough sleep for the past few nights, but he did not know what to do about it.

He knew it was not exactly normal to keep having this repetitive dream. Every night he had it and it was constantly waking him up.

Koichi always remembered the dream as soon as he woke up, but as time passed during the night, the details seemed to fall between his fingers like water.

All he could remember was a shadowed figure, as far a Koichi could tell, he looked like a vampire. He also remembered an evil laugh that would send as chill down anyone's spine.

As he was thinking about this, he suddenly realized that he was in front of his school. Koichi had been so deep in his thoughts that his feet went to school without consciously knowing that he was going there.

'_I_ _guess it's time for school,'_ Koichi said to himself and headed up the steps to class.

* * *

Classes had finally ended for the day for Koji Minamoto. As soon as the bell rang for the end of classes he left school as fast as possible, but not fast enough to escape Takuya.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing after school?" Takuya asked him in a carefree voice, "Cause if you want I could try to get the gang together for a game of soccer."

Koji rushed his reply, "I have something more important to do, and I don't want to play soccer."

He then started to leave the school grounds again.

Takuya was not about to let Koji get away that quickly. As soon as Koji started to leave, Takuya caught up with him again. Before Takuya could say anything, Koji began to speak.

"I don't have time for this at the moment Takuya, just leave me alone," Koji replied coldly.

This was not something that Takuya was used to. Sure when they met Koji he was the lone wolf, but he had changed since their digital adventure and Takuya was determined to find out why Koji was acting the way he was.

"Koji what's bothering you? Whatever it is you know your friends are here to help you," Takuya said.

"I know, but this is between my brother and me, okay?" Koji said.

"Fine. I won't bother you about whatever it is you are hiding," Takuya replied with a large grin.

"Thanks," Koji said returning with a small smile and hurrying off to wherever he was going.

* * *

Koichi had been hanging around school for a while now. He was supposed to be meeting up with his brother soon, but Koji hadn't turned up yet. As Koichi was thinking about going to a pay phone or asking a boy to borrow his cell phone to call Koji, he came running into the schoolyard.

As Koji came to a stop in front of Koichi several people took a double take of the twins. Having a twin was not something that Koichi told everyone, not because he was embarrassed, but because he felt it wasn't everyone's business to know his family business. After all, they had a pretty strange story even without getting the digital world involved in it.

"Hey Koichi, I'm glad I found you. We need to go, now," said Koji urgently.

"What's wrong Koji, you sound a little worried," Koichi replied with brotherly concern.

"Let's just go somewhere else before I explain, okay?" Koji answered looking around the crowded school grounds.

"Alright, let's go," Koichi said mainly because he was curious about what Koji wanted to tell him.

The twins hurried out of the school yard and down the street, turned a few corners and came to a stop in front of Koichi's apartment.

Koichi opened the door and the brothers went inside. They removed their sneakers at the door and headed to the small yellow kitchen and sat at the even smaller table.

"Okay, what did you need to bring me here for, some secret you found out about Takuya and Zoe?" asked Koichi with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, this" Koji replied taking out his cell phone.

It was glowing like when he first received his spirits of light. Koji then pressed a button on the side of the phone and it transformed into his D-Tector. This was an added feature which Ophanimon installed when she figured that the team would have to hide the spirits from their families.

The D-Tector started to glow shades of black and white.

Koichi the asked the obvious question, "What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not really sure," Koji replied with uncertainty. "Maybe it's trying find your spirits as well?"

Koichi then touched the D-Tector.

As soon as Koichi touched it, the D-Tector began to glow a blackish purple. In the blinding light which was unleashed, a sound was heard from the D-Tector. It began to hum and as soon as the light died away, Koichi's D-Tector sat on the kitchen table, the same as it looked last time.

"Wow," said Koichi with awe.

"There must have been some sort of link between the spirits and the D-Tectors, just like there is one with us," Koji said compassionately with a smile.

"Let's go find it Koji, come on!" said Koichi getting his enthusiasm quickly.

"Alright let's go," Koji agreed.

* * *

"Where do you think the spirit is?" Koichi asked.

The twins were in the Science Museum. It was enormous and there was almost no way to find the spirit in one day even with the map to help them, then again they could only use it when no one was looking since it was on the D-Tector and not an everyday item.

"Let's check on the upper floor in the space exhibit," Koji suggested.

"Fine let's go," Koichi said.

All that was on his mind was finding his spirits. Koichi was as connected to his spirits of darkness as the rest of the team, even though he has them for a lot less time.

The twins ran up a flight of stairs to the red level. The red level consisted of the Planetarium, earth science, and physics exhibits.

Once they got to the Planetarium, they started browsing through the exhibit. They passed by different scales that tell your weight on the planets, a model of the solar system, and the exhibit s on the inner planets and asteroid belt.

Koji and Koichi started to head closer to the end of the exhibit where the outer planets were.

Once they got to the back, they saw that the last exhibit, Pluto, was closed for repairs. There were not that many people around here; after all, the exhibit was closed.

The twins felt it was now safe to take out Koichi's D-Tector to see how close they were to the spirits.

"It looks like we are right near it Koichi," said Koji studying the map quickly.

"Yeah, but it looks like it's in the closed exhibit," Koichi replied with a hint of worry, "but I know we will find it."

It was a good thing that the brothers were close together so the prying eyes of a nearby man could not see the D-Tector they were studying. He would have been suspicious to the twins if they had seen him.

The twins ducked under the tape blocking the entrance to the exhibit when no one was watching. Once inside the exhibit Koji and Koichi could barely see where they were going, but what could be seen was a glowing ball. It was a giant model of Pluto which was being completed for the exhibit.

With the light it was giving off the twins could see what was nearby. The light let them see the area where visitors can find out why Pluto was given its name and a map of where it is located in the Milky Way.

As the twins approached the Pluto model in the center of the room, Koichi's D-Tector began to glow.

When Koichi approached the globe he knew his spirits were inside. He had no proof, just what he seemed to know on instinct.

"Spirits of Darkness come to me," Koichi said passionately.

At his words the spirits came out of the model of Pluto and went into his D-Tector in a blinding purple light.

Right before the light died away, Koichi could have sworn he heard Lowemon's voice tell him that a danger was coming soon and to be prepared just like Ophanimon had told them earlier, then again maybe it was only his imagination.

When the light had died away two more necklaces were on the ground; one was a pinkish color with a swirl design in the center while the other was a bold purple which looked like an eight on its side with circles in the center.

Koichi was so used to the necklaces appearing that he picked them up and put them in his pocket.

Two minutes later a security guard came and started to yell at them about the ignorance of teens and children. He must have heard the commotion they were causing when they found the spirit and came to investigate what was going on. The security guard then asked them if they could read the sign in choice words but did not let them explain. He then told Koji and Koichi that twins were always trouble and if anything was broken they would be paying for its repair.

After calming down the security guard escorted the twins out of the museum and told them not to get into anymore trouble. He added that it was best for them to avoid the museum for a while.

The twins started to walk down the street toward their homes when Koichi spoke up.

"I've never been yelled at like that before, have you?" Koichi said trying to start up a conversation.

"Do you believe what he said about twins being troublemakers?" Koji asked with a small smile oblivious to Koichi's question.

"Not really," Koichi replied, "I wonder what would happen if he met Takuya."

"That would be a laugh. He probably would consider twins as angels after Takuya," Koji answered with a laugh thinking of Takuya who got in trouble almost daily.

"I'm glad that we are twins though, it's so much better than being an only child like I used to be. Actually, it's a lot more interesting and more fun," said Koichi to Koji.

"Me too," Koji replied looking at his brother and trying to picture life as it used to be and now how it was.

The twins knew that each other was thinking of how much their lives had changed since they met and how much they have learned from each other since then.

They both knew that no matter what would happen they would be by each others side to fight together.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Please forgive me for not updating. I will try harder to update more often and in between finals/final projects. Not really a season 2 chapter, so sorry for those who prefer it to season 4. I felt this was the way to go with it. I know it's short but I felt that it was a good place to stop. I am also trying to decide what to put in the next chapter. Some responses to reviews are below.

Please read and review!

Thanks!

* * *

**Dark Qiviut: **I'd like to let you know last time I checked the A.L. East Standings that the Yankees are in 4th place while the Sox are a game out of 1st. Also, you have to give Sheffield some credit for not decking the Sox fan and miraculously the 1st brawl of the season was not against the Yankees, but against Tampa.

**Wouldn't you like to know TT:** I've already read that fic.

**Coughkouichicough:** I don't think stories need cursing and lots of romance to be good, so I'm trying to accomplish that.

**Flaming Star-Saber**: I will try to be more descriptive, I know that it's probably my main problem.


	10. The Attacks Begin

**Children of the Legend **

**By: Kari Minamoto **

**Author's Note: **I know last chapter was boring but I needed to have Koichi get his spirit too. I also am going through one of those; I believe they are writer's blocks. I know what I want to do but I'm not really sure how to connect it. Please do not flame this chapter. I also would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I never thought I would ever get 100+ reviews in the entire story! I would also like to say to be more specific when you say that I need more work on something that way I can really concentrate on fixing my problems. Thanks again and here is chapter 10!

**Chosen Child of Darkness: **I know my grammar is kind of bad; that's what I'm always loosing credit for on English essays, well and also for tense changing. I needed Koichi to find his spirit for the story to progress.

**Wouldn't you like to know XD: **I am trying to be more descriptive, I really am. My problem, besides tense changing, is description. I either have to much or to little so I'm still trying to find the happy medium.

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: **Thank you for thinking my skills are improving, that's the main reason I tried to write a fic.

**Dark Qiviut: **I'm not big on Sonic the Hedgehog.but if I get a chance I'll check it out. I prefer digimon and Harry Potter and like I already stated, I'm trying on the description.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own digimon at all.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10- The Attacks Begin**

While waiting for word from his flunkies, Myotismon paced his lair thinking about the children he needed to find. Myotismon's plan at the moment was the same as the last few times he had tried to take over the human world and digital world. He was also considering kidnapping all the children in Japan. Nothing much had changed since the last time he had attempted taking over two worlds.

For being a mad, power-hungry tyrant, Myotismon did have one worry on his mind. At the back of his mind he remembered that both teams of past digidestined were able to defeat him, at least for a little while.

Myotismon was still thinking about the legend when a voice was heard from the doorway.

"Lord and master, I have some news for you," said Demidevimon to Myotismon with worship.

Demidevimon had also been reborn after his destruction by the 01 team of digidestined.

"What is it Demidevimon?" said Myotismon with venom in his voice.

Myotismon hated and did not care about anyone, not even his own flunkies, but that should be obvious to everyone.

"My Lord, a book was found, but there is not much information and some is missing," said Demidevimon.

Myotismon then commanded that Demidevimon give him the book. Demidevimon handed it over to him and then stood back as if expecting to get a medal. That was the last thing he was about to get.

"Get out! I need it quiet to concentrate. Tell me when it's time to leave," Myotismon said roughly while shoving Demidevimon out the door.

Myotismon paced to the center of the room and sat at his skeleton chair and opened the book.

It was missing more than half the pages, and the pages that were there were almost unreadable. Myotismon was about to throw the book across the room when a name stood out among the smudged words: Bokomon.

* * *

"What do you think these necklaces are for?" Zoe asked the other Chosen while they were hanging out together at an unofficial meeting at Koichi's house.

It was unofficial for one reason: not all the Chosen were present. Tommy was at a basketball club (he had recently taken it up as a pastime) with Coach Takashi. Koji was also absent because of Kendo practice with Sensei Hida.

The other four chosen were trying to figure out the necklace that each had received when they had gotten their Spirits.

All the Chosen knew Ophanimon would not send them anything without meaning; the only problem was none of them could find out the meaning of the necklaces.

Reasons for obtaining the necklaces ranged from logical (to help spirit evolve) to the most irrational (it was a joke from Neemon- this was crushed by the fact that his brain is too small to think it up).

So after three hours of hypothesizing all the chosen decided it was best to head home and meet again later to try and figure out the mystery of the necklaces.

Each Chosen started on his or her way.

Zoe and Takuya started half way home together since they lived near each other.

"Hey Z," Takuya began.

"Yeah," Zoe said with interest.

Takuya didn't usually call her by the nickname J.P. had given her, but secretly, she loved it when he did.

"Um, you know how when we were fighting Cherubimon… and you said you would go on a date with me if we won?" Takuya asked with hesitation.

"Yeah," Zoe repeated knowing what was coming.

"Well, are you still offering that promise now or did it expire a year ago?" Takuya asked with a smile.

"Sure Takuya. I'll offer it still if you want it," Zoe replied with a smile from ear to ear and a giggle.

"Well then let me take you out for ice cream. My treat for you still keeping your promise," Takuya asked.

"Sure Takuya," Zoe replied and they headed to the nearest ice cream shop to enjoy a peaceful evening together.

* * *

"FIND ME BOKOMON NOW!" Myotismon shouted to no one in particular.

"What do you need my evilship," Demidevimon said while bowing to his master with admiration.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY I WANTED! I WANT BOKOMON FOUND NOW!" Myotismon replied with as much rage as one can imagine.

"I'll have digimon right on it master and we were successful at sending a digimon to the real world," Demidevimon left in a hurry hoping not to get another dose of his master's wrath.

The second part however fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight Takuya," Zoe said as she walked down the street with Takuya licking her strawberry ice cream cone.

"I did to," Takuya replied with compassion in his voice.

The two continued down the street in silence while looking at the sky dreamily.

All of a sudden the Chosen heard a sound in the park they were passing by. At first they thought that it was just the lion in the park zoo, but they heard it again; a loud deafening roar that was not from their world.

The two teens looked at each other and headed off to the park to find out what was making the noise. As they went through the park a woman's scream was thrown into the growl.

Takuya and Zoe figured that someone must have seen whatever it was that was making the terrible noise.

The teens continued running through the park, past the trees, the bushes, the playground until they could see a clearing up ahead with a woman on the ground and what was clearly a digimon towering over her.

When the teens were closer they saw that the woman that the digimon was attacking was their teacher, Mrs. Takashi!

As for the digimon, it looked like a Tyrannomon but was almost completely black with a grey stomach, green spikes on its back, grown stripes on its body, and its arms were wrapped in what looked like brown bandages.

"Takuya we have to do something! She could be badly harmed by him!" Zoe said in alarm.

"Could we just let her get a little harmed, not seriously, but a little, cause I kinda haven't done my homework yet?" Takuya asked.

"Takuya!" Zoe said in shock.

"I was kidding Zoe, I don't want her hurt," Takuya said hastily but truthfully.

"Good, then let's put the Spirits to work," Zoe said with a glimmer of adventure in her eyes.

EXECUTE: SPITIT EVOLUTION…

KAZEMON!

EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION…

AGUNIMON!

They legendary warriors were ready to save the day.

* * *

'_How did I get myself into this?'_ Kari thought to herself as a DarkTyrannomon loomed over her.

She then thought back to when she has decided to go walking through the park to clear her mind from grading papers. T.K. was busy with the basketball club he had started up at the middle and high schools. Kari felt it would do her some good to get fresh air. As she was walking down the path she heard a noise in the clearing near by and went to investigate what it was and saw the digimon. She was about to back away and go back to the school to call Izzy (she had left her cell phone in her desk) when the digimon saw her.

'_Now I remember, but now what am I going to_ do' Kari thought to herself as the DarkTyrannomon lumbered closer. She was paralyzed with fear watching her life flash before her eyes for probably the thousandth time in her life while also thinking of Tai, T.K., and Gatomon.

It was about to go in for the attack '_This is it. After everything I've been through I'm going to be defeated like this.'_

Kari closed her eyes and braced for the attack, but it didn't come.

She opened her eyes and saw that the DarkTyrannomon was in a battle with two other digimon!

Kari was completely confused. After years of not seeing any digimon, here were three fighting right in front of her.

One was of course DarkTyrannomon but she didn't know the other two, she assumed they were on her side since they were attacking the other one.

One of them, the male, looked like a ball of fire to put it lightly. He was tall, muscular, and had red armor trimmed with gold. His long golden hair blew through the wind as he fought the evil digimon. He looked almost human, except for the fact that he had fire coming out of his wrists.

The other one was female, looked human, and seemed to reign over the wind. She looked like she was wearing a purple bikini and purple knee high boots. The most noticeable feature however was not her long purple hair or visor that covered her eyes but the butterfly wings sprouting from her back.

Kari was so hypnotized by the arrival of the other digimon that she hadn't realized that the fight was continuing.

"Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon shouted at the fire digimon.

He wasn't moving and Kari was worried something was going to happen to him. The blast hit him head on. She was worried that he had been deleted.

As the smoke cleared she saw his image and for the first time registered his voice.

"You've got to do better than that buddy," he said and went in for the attack.

"Cover me," he shouted to the winged digimon above him.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Ready for out combined attack ugly," the butterfly shouted to DarkTyrannomon.

At the same time they both unleashed their attacks at him:

"Hurricane Wave!"

"Pyro Tornado!"

The attacks combined when they hit him and he turned black, while what Kari assumed was his data, circled him.

The fire digimon walked up in front of what was DarkTyrannomon and seemed to take a device out of no where.

He then said, "Digimon of evil, may the fire of good burn away your wickedness and purify you! Fractal Code Digitize!"

The fire digimon then scanned the data. The next thing Kari saw was an egg as it floated away.

"Are you okay?" the fire digimon asked her.

It wasn't until now that she thought his voice sounded familiar, but Kari convinced herself that she was imagining all if it until he asked her again.

"I…I'm fine," she said.

"Good. We're done here, Kazemon we should get going," he said to whom Kari had just found out was Kazemon.

"Right," Kazemon replied.

The two digimon then went off leaving Kari in confusion.

'_Who were those digimon?' _Kari was left wondering.

* * *

Takuya and Zoe had dedigivolved and were heading home.

"That was great wasn't it Zoe?" Takuya asked her with excitement.

He was so happy to be fighting again he had forgotten about the reason Zoe wasn't that happy.

"Yeah, I guess, but why was that digimon here? What did the digimon want and what if more are coming?" Zoe asked rationally.

"Geez, Z, your sounding like Koji at the moment. Be happy that we are needed again," Takuya said with as much happiness as he could muster by that point and exhaustion had finally started to set in.

They had reached Zoe's house and were about to part.

Before Takuya left he heard Zoe say one more thing besides the regular good night or I'll see you tomorrow.

"Takuya I had a great time tonight," Zoe said and went through the doors and started for the elevator.

Suddenly Takuya wasn't as a tired as he was a minute ago. Things were looking good. He was needed in the digital world again and Zoe was having a great time with him. Could life be more perfect? Little did he know the darkness was coming and everything could quickly fall apart.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

One six letter word to answer why I haven't updated in such a long time: FINALS. Anyways I hope it came out okay. A little takumi fluff and my first battle scene (that's what I'm most worried about) were in this chapter. Anyways, I probably won't be able to update for a while because I'll be without the internet for a while. Thanks and remember, please Read and Review!

P.S. I fixed some errors that I missed when I was typing this late last night.


	11. Suspicions Arise

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I was worried about the battle scene. I also don't know where the story is really going anymore since I still have some writer's block and truthfully Bokomon wasn't going to be in it, but then I got a brain idea- not storm though. If it was a storm the story would be perfectly planned out already. Here is chapter 11!

_**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own digimon and never will._

**Chapter 11- Suspicions Arise **

Bokomon was sitting in the village of flame under a tree near the forest thinking of the book he started writing. He would still be working on it but unfortunately it had disappeared. Neemon was sitting next to him, driving Bokomon crazy as usual. The book he had been writing had disappeared a couple of weeks ago, digi-time, and still hadn't turned up. Other personal things had been stolen from the village- diaries, journals, and books other digimon were writing to name a few. It was rumored that a couple of Gazimon in the village were working for Myotismon who was supposedly back. It was also rumored that items were stolen because they thought they would be useful to their master.

"Do my ears look sunburned?" Neemon asked an already annoyed Bokomon. He was oblivious to the panic in the village over the past few weeks, and still was.

"No they aren't! Can't you see the sun isn't even out and it's stating to rain," Bokomon said loudly to Neemon with little patience.

He then went over what he had said in his head again. Five minutes ago it had been hot and sunny, now it was starting to rain and getting cool- kind of what New England weather can do.

Bokomon decided it was best that they head inside because he disliked how the weather was changing so fast. Neemon was tagging along behind as usual complaining.

"But Bokomon I like the rain," said Neemon.

"Yes and your brain is soggy," Bokomon returned and continued walking, with Neemon tagging behind.

They were almost to their houses when they heard the rustle of wings. When they looked up, the sky was covered in ghost-like digimon and bats. There were lots and lots of bats, being led by a slightly larger one who looked like a blue furry bowling with wings- Demidevimon.

Before either digimon could do anything, Demidevimon and co. flew down to attack. Being the Chickenmon they were, they started running- straight into a trap! Bokomon and Neemon were caught in a net which had been placed between two trees in the area. When they ran into the net it went down with them with the opening on top. They could have escaped if it wasn't for the Gazimon who quickly closed and tied the net for Demidevimon.

Bokomon wasn't about to go without a fight, well kind of.

"What a disrespectful digimon! What are you doing!" Bokomon practically yelled at the Gazimon.

"We are doing what our master wants. He wants you. Something about the book we took from you during the night," one of them evilly replied.

Demidevimon had arrived with his army of bats and Bakemon.

"Hi, who are you? Do you want a peanut butter sandwich, I love them," Neemon said to Demidevimon, not realizing he was trapped or addressing an evil digimon up in the sky.

"Shut up you nincompoop," Bokomon said as Demidevimon landed in front of them and started talking with the Gazimon.

"Thank you Gazimon. My master will highly reward you," Demidevimon told them and then looked at Bokomon and Neemon.

"The master will see you soon as well Bokomon," Demidevimon said looking straight at Bokomon, and seeing Neemon with him he added, "and your dimwitted friend too."

There were only two words that Bokomon could think of in this situation:

"Aw, Shucks!"

* * *

"Hey Tai, could you call a meeting now?" Kari whispered to her brother, phoning him as soon as she got back to her cell phone at the school.

"Now?" Tai yelled at her.

He couldn't believe his sister at the moment. She always so patient and she wanted him to call a meeting now? Was she crazy?

"Yes now," she calmly replied. "I saw digimon, three of them fighting in the park- moments ago."

"What?" he yelled this time.

"Digimon in the park," she repeated.

Kari hoped Tai wouldn't yell again, because some of the other people in the teachers lounge were starting to give her strange looks. Between Tai yelling and her whispering she could understand why.

"I'll call everyone right away. Be at my place in half an hour. Take care of contacting Davis, T.K., and Cody- they're all on your way here. I'll call everyone else," Tai told Kari taking charge.

Kari was about to hang up when she decided to ask her brother one more question.

"What made you change your mind Tai," she asked.

"I want half of Izzy's theories going out the window now before he drags me on another trip to the zoo," Tai said and even though Kari couldn't see it, she knew he was smirking.

After disconnecting with Tai Kari packed up the papers that needed gr

* * *

ading, stuffed them in her briefcase, and headed for the gym where T.K. was working with his basketball club. He hadn't played since college but never lost the love of the game.

To start up the club T.K. needed an assistant coach for supervision. Who better than Davis: friend and rival. Things did cool off between the two after Kari and T.K.'s engagement.

Kari entered the gym to see T.K. having the children from the middle school practicing their shots while Davis and the high school students were practicing passing.

"Give me one second Kari and you can tell me what you need to," T.K. said seeing concern in her eyes.

"Okay," Kari replied.

"Tommy, I want you to look at the net and aim the ball for it. If you want to try to bank it off the backboard, got that?" T.K. asked passing a ball too little Tommy.

"Got it," said a determined Tommy and swished the ball in the net.

"Great job Tommy. I'll be back in a sec, keep practicing," T.K. told him as he headed off toward Kari who had taken a seat on the bleachers.

"What is it Kari?" T.K. asked taking a seat next to her.

"We have to go to a meeting at Tai and Sora's now," Kari told him.

"Okay," T.K. said without asking her anything else, "I'll go tell Davis."

T.K. went over and told Davis about the meeting. The two of them decided to dismiss the children early and left the gym to get the car. They had to drive the car to the dojo to pick up Cody to cut down on the number of cars in the GUEST spaces of the apartment. Davis was leaving his at the school to be picked up later.

No one was practicing at the dojo when the trio arrived. In fact, the lone student was packing his bag to leave.

He grabbed his bag turned around and saw Davis, Kari, and T.K.

Unfazed by the fact that his teacher, her husband, and gym coach were standing in front of him, he said, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Takashi, Coach Motomiya."

He then proceeded to the exit without waiting for a reply from the three digidestined.

Cody came out of his office to see the trio waiting for him. He immediately suspected that something was going on.

Davis, T.K. and Kari told him that there was a meeting at Tai and Sora's apartment and they were carpooling. Kari was about to add what it was about but Cody grabbed his coat and told him that he would meet them in the car after locking up the dojo.

Kari, T.K., and Davis piled into the car followed closely by Cody.

Right before Cody got into the car, Davis witnessed a kiss between Kari and T.K.

Davis knew it hadn't worked between Kari and him. After the second date they both knew it wouldn't work, but he still felt a pang of hurt somewhere in his chest.

* * *

All the digidestined were gathered in the Kamiya living room, even if it was slightly squished.

Kari, T.K., Ken, and Yolei shared the couch while Matt and Mimi shared the armchair. Cody, Joe, Sora, and Davis sat on bar stools from the connected kitchen. Izzy was on the floor with his laptop on the coffee table which had a half a dozen cords in it. Tai was standing in front of them all counting heads to see if everyone was there so the meeting could commence.

Once he saw that everyone was there he sat in the computer chair which had been dragged in and began the meeting.

"Everyone, you may be wondering why I called this meeting?" Tai opened while looking at most of the digidestined were shaking their heads yes.

"Well, Kari has information for us about digimon sightings, and…" Tai trailed off because everyone started talking at once.

It took Tai minutes to calm everyone down. Once he did, Tai told his sister to tell everyone what she saw."

Kari told her story, "I decided to take a walk before going back to grading papers. I finished Koji's and Takuya's was next so I felt like taking a walk before correcting it. Anyways, I was walking down the main path until I heard a sound from the clearing nearby and decided to investigate.

I saw a shadow in the distance and wanted to see it was a digimon, it was but not a friendly one. It was a DarkTyrannomon – I remember how they look. I was pertrified with fear and it started to approach me. It was over me and I thought I was a goner but out of no where two digimon appeared and started fighting it.

One was male and the other female. The male was tall with long, bushy, blond hair. All you could see was his mouth and eyes and he was in red and gold armor. The other one had long purple hair, a visor over her eyes, with tall pink boots, and was in what looked like a pink bikini. What I remember most though was her butterfly wings. They saved me but I never got a chance to ask any questions, they left to quickly."

Izzy took over interrogation.

"You gave me good descriptions but I need more, who were the children with them? You must have seen them," Izzy asked her with his laptop ready for action.

Kari thought for a moment and still came to the same conclusion.

"I don't remember seeing any children Izzy," Kari told him.

"What! What do you mean no kids?" Izzy shouted at her. "That's impossible!"

"It isn't, there were none," Kari told him.

"Names? I need names of digimon. Do you know either of them?" Izzy asked her.

"One of them was Kazemon, I don't know the other," Kari told him.

"Izzy typed something into the computer and then shouted again.

"What is it this time Izzy," Cody asked.

"That is physically impossible. It says here: _Kazemon is the spirit and protector of the wind. It is rumored she appears with the other LEGENDARY warriors of the digital world when it is in peril. They have not been seen since the last time this has happened- against Lucemon."_

"Well than how was she there?" Kari asked to the now silent group.

* * *

While the Digidestined were having their meeting, across town another group was having one at Koji's house.

It was Takuya and Zoe telling the other Chosen about the digimon in the park in Koji's room with snacks stolen from the kitchen. The four Chosen that were not present listened intently to the story.

Once they had finished the questions started.

"Why did it attack Mrs. Takashi?" Koji asked the others with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I have no idea Koji, but it can't be good if rouge digimon are coming into our world," Koichi replied.

"The thing that seems to bother me is how unfazed she was by the digimon," Zoe said, "She actually seemed like she knew what was going on."

"Yah, she did," Takuya said taking a sip of his soda, "But we have more important things than Mrs. Takashi."

"Right," Tommy added, "We need to find out where these digimon are getting through to our world."

"Do you think they could be using the train station?" Koji asked the group.

Looking at everyone's faces it looked like the answer was no.

"Maybe we should check there tomorrow after school?" Koichi suggested.

"It might be too dangerous, I think we should wait," Koji said.

"Well, I think you are wrong, we need to act now!" Takuya retaliated. "I say after school or bust. Who's with me?"

Slowly hands started to raise. First Zoe's, followed by J.P. and then Tommy. Koichi raised his hand seconds later avoiding eye contact with his twin.

Takuya shot Koji a grin.

"All I have to say is I'm out voted… again. I'll go," Koji said without any trace of a smile.

_To be continued…_

Okay, I think this chapter might be on the boring side so please don't flame me for it. Anyways quicker update than usual cause I got a brain storm and I had a good amount of time. I still have my internet. I have no idea when the next update will be, whenever I have time to write probably. Answers to reviews are below:

P.S. I saw on a site, for anyone who wants to know, the other four movies are being dubbed.

* * *

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: **I think it was only a little over a month between updates not months. The reason was finals.

**Erinyes Star:** You confuse me a little. I'm sorry if it's to slow, I think I got a review saying it was going to fast. Anyways, I'm a beginner and still trying to find my grove.

**Shadow Inugirl:** I'm not going to tell.

**Dark Qiviut:** Sox are in first by two games and a half get happy :D. Sorry about it being rushed.

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**I don't really like reading yaoi so I'm not going to write something I don't like.


	12. Disruptions and Chaos

**Children of the Legend **

**Kari Minamoto **

**Author's Note: **Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Over the summer I had almost no internet access so I have decided to try something a little different. I have continued writing over the summer and will try to make it less time in between updates. Also you can blame my terrible summer reading and J.K. Rowling. HBP was my highest priority over the summer, over studying, over summer reading, over writing (I'm being truthful, cause of HBP I didn't write for a week)… It was so sad… I loved it and can't wait for the next : D. I won't spoil it for anyone who has not finished it and here is the long awaited chapter 12 I have been asked to write! I finally got an time to update before school started. Yay! (I tried to make it a little longer than usual.)

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon, never will, yada yada ya._

**Chapter 12- Disruptions and Chaos **

Takuya and co. went to school before heading for the station even though Takuya wanted to ditch it all together (Koji said he refused to miss school when the city was not being threatened at the moment). Takuya tried so hard not to get in trouble at school that the teachers thought he was sick.

As soon as the final bell rang, Zoe, Koji, and Takuya went to their lockers to get the books needed for homework and waited on the school campus for J.P.

Once J.P. joined up with the trio, they headed for the train station to meet up with Tommy who was coming from the middle school, and Koichi who was coming from another high school in a neighboring town.

Zoe, Takuya, Koji, and J.P. were the first of the six some to arrive. They had planned to meet outside the station since it wasn't fully operational yet. Even though Lucemon's brief attack was over a year ago, the station still had some repairs to finish.

The section they wanted to get near was inflicted with the most damage, considering it was where Lucemon had come from and was still under construction.

The gang was complete within five minutes and Takuya started with his sneaking in without getting caught speech before Koji cut him off.

"We know not to get caught gogglehead," Koji said to Takuya and started for the station a couple yards away following Takuya's obvious plan.

There were a ton of construction workers inside working like bees. The city wanted the station completely running as soon as possible.

They hid behind some boxes and then ran for the door when there happened to be no one around.

Once inside Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. ran to the elevator (dodging some of the workers in the process) and were almost there when one of the workers spotted them.

"Where do you kids think you're going?" the worker asked them.

The group looked at each other trying to think up something quickly.

"My dog came in here have you seen him?" Koichi said swiftly. "He's my grandmother's, I was walking him and he got away."

Koichi didn't stop to let the worker start talking and accuse him of lying.

"He's a lab, a black one and named Max. He seems really vicious but is more like a playful puppy," Koichi continued looking as best he can to upset about the "missing" dog. "My friends," he said pointing to the others, "are helping me look. I ran into them playing soccer in the park and asked them to help look for Max."

The worker just stared at the group of kids and finally answered.

"I'll look around and tell ya if the dog's here, now go and play. This is a work place," the worker said pointing to the door not truly believing their story.

The friends started for the door and the worker back to wherever he was going.

As soon as the worker had left, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Koichi, Tommy, and J.P. sprinted back for the elevator, pushed the button down, and ran through the doors before anyone else could catch them.

* * *

The Bakemon led by Demidevimon, escorted Bokomon and Neemon through the castle which was Myotismon's hideout on the Dark Continent.

They were led by torture chambers, experiments in progress, jail cells, and many more unpleasant things.

At the very end of a hall a few floors above the entrance were two ceiling to floor doors with skulls carved into the stone. The doors opened to reveal Myotismon's dark, dreary, room: complete with casket.

It the center of the room was his desk and chair which was occupied by none other than Myotismon himself.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Bokomon," Myotismon said ignoring Neemon getting up from his desk.

"Listen up, I want answers or you could be my next victim," Myotismon said showing his fangs threateningly.

Bokomon and Neemon just stared, too petrified to move.

"Who are the Children of the Legend?" Myotismon asked them straight out.

"Well, that's silly. They are…" Neemon started before having his pants snapped by Bokomon.

Bokomon said with bravado to Myotismon, "We will never tell!"

"Fine! Then I will force you to. I have my ways," Myotismon said to Bokomon and Neemon. "This will be worse than being my victim."

Myotismon laughed a cruel laugh which sent chills through the two digimon.

"Guards!" Myotismon yelled.

The guards were Bakemon and stood in front of Myotismon in a straight line ready for orders from their commander.

"Take these two to the jail cells to wait until we depart for the human world," Myotismon told the Bakemon, "and make sure they don't escape. They will be beneficial to finding the children."

The Bakemon dragged Bokomon and Neemon back through the castle to the jail cell where they would be kept until going to the human world.

Before the Bakemon left he gave one last order, to send one more digimon to the real world before he went there himself to begin his conquest.

* * *

All the Chosen were piled in the small elevator tightly. To anyone it would seem like a normal ride until the person saw the lights flashing and that the elevator going at a faster than average speed.

The elevator hit the ground without a sound, except for the children being thrown about inside.

There was a Tommy sandwich with Takuya and J.P. as the bread topped with Zoe, while the twins had been thrown into a tangled knot in a corner.

After the teens got themselves more oriented and out of the elevator they looked around.

It had certainty been repaired since Lucemon's attack; the station looked the same as the first time Koji, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. had seen it.

Koichi was just looking around in awe since he had never been to the terminals that the other five had come through.

"Okay," Takuya said taking charge, "let's break into groups of two and look around to see if this is where the digimon came from."

Koji and Koichi immediately broke off from the rest of the group to start looking at the north section of the station leaving the other four to make groups.

"Z, let's go with the east and south sections," Takuya asked Zoe heading for the southeast area of the station with Zoe following along behind him.

"I guess it's you and me, huh J.P.," Tommy said to the remaining Chosen.

J.P. looked a little upset and responded with a little shrug and started for the remaining part of the station.

Not much talking took place during the hour and a half the Chosen were looking. The conversations mainly centered on 'Have you found something?' or 'See anything suspicions yet?' or "Anything yet buddy?"

After the Chosen were sure they had checked the whole station they started back for the elevator.

"We're back to square one basically," Koji told no one particular.

Zoe told him, "Look on the bright side, at least we can rule this place out."

"I guess," Koji said going into the elevator followed quickly by the rest of the Chosen except Koichi who seemed to still be looking around.

"Come on Koichi," Takuya said, "we need to get home. We checked the place, there's nothing here."

Koichi came over to the elevator and went in, but thought he saw something start to glimmer in the center of the station as the doors closed.

* * *

The Chosen were only in the elevator for five minutes before they returned to the ground floor.

The teens piled out of the elevator quickly and were almost to the exit when they heard a voice.

"Hey you kids, Stop!"

All the Chosen froze and turned around; there was the same man who had seen them earlier.

"What are you still doing here, I told you to scram over an hour ago," he said red in the face, "Why are you still here?"

Koji jumped right in, apparently that was one off topic thing the brothers had discussed in the station.

"We came back to see if you found Max, have you?" Koji asked the worker trying to look upset.

"No! Now get lost before I call the cops for trespassing," the worker told them before running off, apparently he did not have a good day.

The Chosen took his advice and quickly left the station and were about a block away from the station when they heard an explosion.

"Um, what was that?" Takuya asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Before anyone could respond another explosion could be heard.

"We better check this out," Koji said, 'It could be trouble and someone could get hurt especially if is a digimon."

The six teens started to backtrack to Shibuya Station from where smoke could be seen in the distance.

* * *

Kari, T.K., Sora, and Tai had been taking a walk in the downtown area of Shibuya when all of a sudden an explosion caught their attention. It seemed to be coming from the train station.

"What's going on?" T.K. asked as the small group went toward the explosion while almost everyone else ran the other way.

In the smoke of the fire the four adults could not see the shadows of six children running in the same direction.

* * *

"Alright, Koji, Zoe, and I will go and see what the heck is going on and the rest of you make sure no one gets hurt. We don't want to attract a lot of attention," Takuya said to his group.

"Right," they replied in unison.

EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION…

LOBOMON

EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION…

AGUNIMON

EXECUTE: SPIRIT EVOLUTION…

KAZEMON

Three digimon flew out of their hiding place behind the trees to face whatever was in front of them.

* * *

Bokomon and Neemon had been taken to the jail cell to await going to the real world. Neither of them knew what was in store just that it was not going to be good.

* * *

Myotismon was prepared to send a digimon through to the real world. The portal that was used so many years ago had been fixed and was ready for operation. He had started sending digimon through a few weeks ago and had been successful, one more test and he was ready for the invasion of the real world.

"Go my loyal servant. Seek the digidestined, the Chosen, and destroy everything in your way!" Myotismon barked at his servant.

His servant merely grunted and went through the portal to do his master's bidding.

* * *

T.K., Kari, Sora, and Tai arrived at the station in time to see what looked like a humungous mutated yellow ape with blue feet and hands and had red markings as well as a green and gold trimmed arm band. It emerged from the area being reconstructed after the "electrical discharge".

"What's a digimon doing here? Seeing a single digimon is one thing, but another already?" Tai said to no one in particular.

"That's a digimon alright," Sora said, "I believe it's an Apemon. I saw it on the Digimon Dictionary and Encyclopedia that Izzy is making on his laptop."

"Whatever it is it needs to be stopped before it causes any more damage," T.K. said surveying the damage that Apemon had already inflicted.

Buildings near the station and half the station itself had suffered damage, the street had fissures in many places, and traffic lights were flashing.

"We don't have our digimon with us," Tai told the others, "Should we call Izzy to have them transported here?"

T.K. and Sora both agreed that was the best chance they had at beating Apemon but Kari seemed not to have heard her brother.

"Kari, Kitten, what is it?" T.K. asked his wife worriedly.

All she said was, "It's them again."

The other three digidestined looked around and saw three unknown digimon fighting Apemon and easily winning.

Two of them were the digimon Kari had seen the day before while the third one looked like a protector of light with his silver armor shining in the sun and his blades of light easily deflecting Apemon's attacks. His helmet was shaped like a wolf's head and had along scarf around his neck. There was no doubting that he was on their side.

The digidestined were mesmerized by the digimon nothing seemed to faze them or even touch them. All of a sudden out of no where a car that Apemon had thrown came at the digidestined. They thought they were goners until the new digimon cut it in half and the pieces barely went by them on their sides.

Are you alright?" the digimon asked the digidestined.

"Yeah," Tai said and without waiting for anyone else to say anything he rejoined the fight.

"Agunimon, how about a triple team," the digimon Kari had found was Kazemon from their last encounter.

"Fine let's do it. Got it Lobomon?" Agunimon asked the wolf-like digimon.

"Got it," he replied.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon shouted.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon added.

Agunimon finished it with "Pyro Tornado!"

All three attacks hit the digimon at the same time and almost destroyed him; however he still had enough energy to unleash an attack.

"Metallic Fur!" he shouted before collapsing in a heap on the ground from the attacks.

The attack did nothing and fizzled out before connecting with anything since Apemon had no energy left.

Just like the last time Kari had seen the digimon appear in the real world a band of data appeared around him.

"You may have defeated me, but you will never defeat my master," Apemon whispered so that only the digimon, the digidestined, and Chosen hiding near by were the only one's who could hear him and then Apemon turned black.

The digimon called Lobomon stepped forward and took out a device like the one that the fire digimon now known as Agunimon had used last time.

"May the power of light cleanse you and let you see the radiance! Fractal Code Digitize!"

Lobomon scanned the digimon's code and an egg floated away where the digimon once lay.

Before any of the digidestined could say anything the three digimon had disappeared with the wind.

The digidestined looked around and saw the destruction that Apemon had caused, and staring at it reminded them of what they faced when they were younger and hoping nothing like that could ever happen again.

Kari was thinking that the digimon's voices were still familiar; T.K. was hoping nothing else was going to happen, and Sora was hoping no one was hurt.

Tai on the other hand was thinking long term, nothing like what happened with Myotismon was going to happen again, and he was gone right? The world was safe and he was gone.

How very wrong he was …

* * *

Tommy, Koichi, and J.P. told the returning trio that no one had needed their assistance and had seen and heard it all.

The Chosen had gotten together and had started walking home. They had decided something was coming and they had to be ready…

_To be continued…

* * *

_

_**Completed Chapter on July 25, 2005**_

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed Chapter 11…

**The Violent Tomboy**

**Firehedgehog**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**GemmaniGirl**

**Digigirl**

**Dark Qiviut:** I'm really, really, really, trying with the description, has it improved at all as the story progresses? What do you feel needs more description? I can't fix anything specific if I don't know what needs fixing, so please let me know.

**Lil'Lilo**

**Animefreak**

**Digi fan**

**Chelsey Whitney**

**Erinves Star:** I'm going to try to speed up the story and writer's block doesn't help the casue.

**Shadow InuGirl**

**Jill**

**Rock Fox**

**Gogglehead Lover:** As to the 02 characters acting adult like I have them pictured in my head as in the 20s or early 30s not over 32. I also do not want to loose the personality's they have and I'm sorry if anyone is out of character. Don't worry about reviewing while away, this could not be updated until September or at the earliest late August. You could review this one if you likethough.

**Miss Takin:** I tried to make reasons for the Chosen to get certain one's but some needed Chosen and I only had three Chosen that had to have more than one so it made it a little complicated. By the way I love your Digital Boarding School Fic. It's really well done.

**BlueSakuramon:** I love 02/04 crossovers too.

**Mitsuko Kyubara:** Here is the update.

**kouji-wolf:** Not to sound offensive but I learned how to do contractions in 1st grade so I do know what they are. The reason I started this was to have more experience in writing and having others critique it, kind of a writing exercise. I have been trying to avoid contractions and have almost eliminated them from formal writing because it is considered improper to use them. I lost points throughout the year for that, to much description, and changing tenses throughout the paper. The web site I put up in my profile but for some reason it didn't load. It is digi bros .net (not mine but an awesome site!(take out the spaces)). The movie Revenge of Diaboromon itpremiered on August 6th on ABC Family. As for your idea, I would like to know what it is. You could leave a very brief explanation of your idea in a review if you want. No offense, but I don't give out my e-mail to anyone I haven't seen face to face and personally knowbecause I'm paranoid.

**Lady Germs **

**Wouldn't you like to know XD**

**Coughkouichicough:** It is digi bros .net (take out the spaces)(not mine).

**Light's Blue Blossom: **I love 02/04 fics too, that might be why I'm writing one : P.

**Sweet Cari**

**SuperMegaGirl**

**Raven2547 ()**

I am sorry for not updating for so long, I have not died. I'm really, really, sorry.

_**Thank you for your reviews and please read and review if you feel I am worthy.**_


	13. The Plot Thickens

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 13, there really is not more to say except my writer's block keeps getting worse bangs head on computer hoping for inspiration. I hope this isn't really, really, bad crosses fingers.

**_Disclaimer: _**_If I owned Digimon I doubt that I would be writing fanfiction. I'm obviously writing it since I don't own digimon._

**Chapter 13- The Plot Thickens**

Zoe woke up early for school on Friday morning knowing a history test was coming that had not been studied for because of all the digimon activity.

She was browsing through her closet and yawning from lack of sleep. Last night Zoe had decided to try and study by taking the practice quiz online, the only problem was Takuya had started IMing her two minutes after signing on. They had spent a couple hours online talking and it was almost midnight before they stopped. By then it was too late to study so Zoe decided to get up early for last minute cramming.

After a while she decided to wear a green tie-dyed shirt which had a V-neck cut and flared boot-cut jeans with black boots. She went into the bathroom next door to get ready for school.

She showered and dressed and after a few minutes hesitation in front of the mirror in the bathroom she decided to tie her hair back for a change with a white scrunchie.

As an afterthought Zoe ran back into her room and pulled a necklace out of her jewelry box on her night stand.

It wasn't an ordinary necklace to someone who knew it well, or a person who knew it had a mysterious way of coming into her possession.

The necklace was gold with a green rectangular piece in the center. In the center was what looked like a teardrop or the petal on a leaf.

_'I wonder what this is for,' thought to herself turning the necklace over in her hand, 'There must be a reason why we got them, we just need to find out why.'_

Zoe only hesitated a moment and slipped the necklace over her head since it had no clasp. It was a different style than what Zoe was used to, usually small dainty necklaces, but this one hung perfectly around her neck.

Zoe than looked in the mirror over her vanity and saw how it looked on her. The necklace was not to long and not to short; it was perfect and dangled right before the shirt started. She then added some pink lip gloss, blush, and clear mascara. After finishing her make-up she had a breakfast of cereal. Following breakfast Zoe had to find all her books which were scattered throughout the house. By the time they had been found it was almost 7:30 a.m.! School started at 8:00 a.m.

She was going to be late if she did not hurry. Zoe grabbed her backpack stuffed the books inside, put on her boots, and ran out the door hoping not to be late for school.

* * *

Zoe ran into the Shibuya high school as the warning bell rang. She had missed her bus and had to run fifteen minutes to school.

She zoomed by Koji who was waiting for history class to start going over flash cards he must have made the night before.

As Zoe ran down the hall and opened her locker to dump her backpack she remembered his away message the night before. It had read: Leave me alone unless it's an emergency. I'm not in the mood for a broken nail or missing video game. A REAL emergency would be the world being in danger. Let me study for history, thank-you very much.

Zoe giggled thinking of the away message and how tense he still was at times even after their digital adventure. Some things never change.

She quickly grabbed her books for history closed the locker and ran back to the classroom where Koji was still studying.

Zoe got about a minute of studying from Koji's cards before the late bell had rung and the students filed in. As soon as the students took their seats and morning announcements were read (a reminder of no balls inside the schools academic wings, canceled soccer practice, and teacher's meeting on Monday) the test was administered by Mr. Matsuki.

Zoe could easily say that she would rather take on Ranamon again than the test. She was unprepared and it did not help that Koji was next to her (he was going through it fairly quickly).

Zoe was half done when she looked at the clock; there were only fifteen minutes left and half the class had already turned theirs in.

With five minutes left Zoe was circling random letters on the last page. She turned it in when the bell rang with a sinking sensation in her stomach; she knew she had done poorly and English Literature was next which did not help much. Her homework had been sloppily done two days ago and she had never fixed the grammar mistakes in the essay.

_As Zoe entered English she thought, 'This day can't possibly get any worse.'_

How very wrong she was…

* * *

"Get my carriage ready," barked Myotismon at two Bakemon.

"Yes master, sorry master," they said and hurried off.

It was time to get to business; everyone was out of his room. A rumor associated with the Children of the Legend was that they had fought and wrongfully beat four of the Legendary Warriors who sided with the powers of darkness. There was supposedly a fifth, but Myotismon would concern himself with the fifth one later.

He moved over to the bookshelf in the corner and took down a book. He skimmed it until he found what he was looking for.

Myotismon laid the book on his desk and started to read:

_Forces of Darkness, Powers of darkness assist me with my deed._

As he started he took out four objects and laid them on the floor.

_Make these humble servants of me, and support my plans._

_Let them destroy the digidestined and anyone else who objects to my reign of the Earth._

When Myotismon finished his speech the objects began to glow and transformed into four digimon.

Myotismon immediately gave them orders to help the rest of his army pack for the invasion of earth. They happily complied.

"I just have one question sugar," a female voice asked, "When we go to earth, will we have revenge on those brats that destroyed us?"

"You will be able to do whatever you want with them," Myotismon replied and dismissed his newest servants.

They would be helpful allies but also would be able to show Myotismon who the children were that he wanted destroyed.

With part one of his secret plans done it was time for part two…

* * *

Zoe had finished with the assignment that Mrs. Takashi had given them. Apparently she had a bad day yesterday and a terrible headache. She wanted quiet and when Mrs. Takashi wanted quiet she was given it. Most of the students really liked her and wanted to stay on her good side.

They had been assigned to read a chapter of the book they and take notes on it. Zoe had read chapter eleven: Qudditch of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _and had taken notes about Hermione, Harry, and Ron's suspicions about Snape. She also included how Snape had bewitched Harry's broom, Snape knowing about the three-headed dog in the forbidden carder, and Nicolas Flammel had been mentioned as playing a part in the plot. At the very end she had added that Gryffindor had beaten Syltherin at Quidditch.

Zoe decided to turn it in early. She got up and headed for Mrs. Takashi's desk. Zoe happened to really enjoy the book but some were not interested (Takuya was drawing what looked like Agunimon, well his interpretation anyways), some were so into the book notes had been pushed aside to read it a second time (Koji was on chapter twelve: The Mirror of Erised again), and others were still doing the assignment.

Zoe was about to open her mouth when Mrs. Takashi spoke.

"What is it Zoe?" Mrs. Takashi inquired without looking up while still holding her head in her hands.

"I finished the assignment and wanted to know if I should start the next chapter?" Zoe asked her putting the paper on the desk.

Zoe had started back to her desk when Mrs. Takashi had called Zoe back to her desk.

Zoe started back to the desk as the teacher requested expecting some kind of critique of her notes or questions if she had read the chapter.

As Zoe turned around to come back to her the bell rang. Zoe was about to turn back to her desk for the second or third time when Mrs. Takashi told Zoe to stay after class once she collected her books.

Zoe walked back to her desk picked up the books and went back to Mrs. Takashi's desk to be told what she had done wrong. She was asked something totally different.

* * *

"Where did you get that necklace?" asked Kari knowing that Zoe would not understand what a crest was and the significance of it.

"I found it," Zoe replied with a little shakiness in her voice.

Kari knew that it must be odd that an adult, never mind a teacher was asking Zoe where she had got the necklace.

"May I see it please?" Kari asked her.

Zoe handed it over unsure of what Kari wanted it for. Kari took the crest from Zoe and looked closely at it. It was definitely Mimi's Crest of Sincerity. She just knew that it was not a copy.

"May I have it back? I'm going to be late for my next class." Zoe asked hoping she did not sound rude.

"Actually I think I know who owns this. Could I ask her?" Kari asked a little too eagerly.

"I don't know," Zoe said biting her lip.

"Please, I'll give it to you tomorrow safe and sound," Kari promised.

"What if it belongs to your friend?" Zoe asked her.

"I'll still bring it back and tell you what's going on, okay?" Kari asked silently praying Zoe would say yes. She did not want to have to take it without permission.

"Okay," agreed Zoe, "but it has to be back tomorrow."

"Agreed," Kari said jumping for joy inside that one of the crests was found. That left only eight more to go…

Back at Myotismon's lair in the Continent of Darkness, Myotismon had begun the second part of his secret and wicked plan…

_Evil from darkness, Child of Darkness, lend me a hand._

_Search and destroy all that's good and help me with my mission._

Myotismon finished reading and a purple and black light came from his book and went straight into the portal that had been erected in the basement of the castle.

Time for the true warrior of darkness to arise…

* * *

Koichi was walking home from school and was worried. Over what he did not know, but he knew something was coming, something evil.

He turned the corner to head home and noticed a beam of light over his shoulder. Koichi had no time to react and it hit him straight on.

Koichi was in incredible pain and did not have enough time to scream before passing out on the sidewalk two blocks from home and no one in sight.

As Koichi lay on the ground his D-Tector fell out of his backpack. It started to glow a purplish-black color and all of a sudden the D-Tector split in half creating a doppelganger of it.

They were almost completely identical except for the fact that the spirits residing inside were different.

In a matter of moments the new D-Tector was no more, instead a digimon stood beside the unconscious boy.

The digimon was dark with skulls imprinted on parts of his black and red armor with long blonde hair.

He took one look at the boy at his feet and blended in with the shadows, disappearing from sight.

To be continued…

* * *

**_Chapter completed on August 6, 2005_**

I have no access to a Digidex or Digimon Encyclopedia without the internet so my descriptions might not be that great. Not much action in the chapter but I needed some way to connect what's in my head to what I already had written. Anyways sorry again about no summer updates, I feel really bad. I also realize that this chapter is shorter than some of my others but I felt this was a good place to stop. That way I can pick up with these ideas next chapter right? I was actually going to put the Koichi scene in the next chapter but decided against it. I also hope the magic thing is not that bad, I had a lack of inspiration.

Read and Review Please!

**LoneGirl01**

**Lady Germs**

**Gogglehead**** Lover**- I've already read it.

**The Violent Tomboy**

**The Road to Dawn**- I'll try but I think Kari will continue to be the most involved 01/02 **digidestined**

**Into the wind**

**Dark Qiviut**

**kouji****-****wolf**- I was leaning toward that idea myself. The movie could have better graphics but it also needed to be longer and some of the replacement voices bugged me.

**Sweet Cari**

**Jillie**** chan**

**Erinyes Star- **I'll try to improve the characters and description.

**Light's Blue Blossom**

**GemmaniGirl**

**Yami**** no Hikari-Chan- **My lips are sealed.

**warriorseadra- **patience.

**Digi**** fan**

**Firehedgehog**

**RockBane**

**Sapphire Sprite- **Yeah I find them the easiest or most fun to write so there might be the three of them since I can't ignore the gogglehead or twins.

**Lil****' Lilo**

**Shadow InuGirl**


	14. Sincerity Prevails

**Children of the Legend **

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **I hope I amdoing all right and I realize it's short. Here is chapter 14!

_**Disclaimer: **If I really owned digimon, would I really be writing FAN fiction._

**Chapter 14- SincerityPrevails **

Kari could not wait for class to be dismissed, well the students were out but there was the fact that Kari always devoted an hour after school ended for grading papers. She only stayed for her usual grading hour so none of the other teachers would notice anything different.

Kari was particularly happy when grading the English essays that even Takuya pulled out a B on it.

As soon as the clock said 3:00 p.m. Kari had packed the rest of the essays, grabbed her coat, and left for her car to go see Mimi.

Kari knew it would be a good idea to tell Izzy first, with his computers he could probably find the rest of the crests. Kari felt that Mimi deserved to know first since it _was _hers after all. Kari knew that if anyone had found hers she would want to know right away.

Kari had been driving for about a half hour when she pulled into a skyscraper's parking lot where Mimi was currently working as a fashion designer.

Kari got out of her car and forgot to check in at the front desk but was stopped by the man running it who remembered the protocol.

The man asked, "Where are you going Miss?"

He asked it in a kind but also stern voice. The man was only about nineteen or so and wearing the standard uniform of white dress shirt under a navy blue vest with brass buttons as well as matching navy pants. He also had a tie on which was red satin. He had a name tag on saying: Hi, I am Katsuhiko.

Kari tried to reply without sounding rude. "I am married and I am here to see my friend Mimi Tachikawa. She is a fashion designer for the company. If you have to call her tell her that Kari Takashi is here to see her."

"Alright, one second Mrs. Takashi." Katsuhiko told her and then went to the phone Mimi's office.

Kari knew she should not be upset with him. Everyone seemed to think she was crazy to marry T.K. when she did. They were still in college at the time and her mother was not happy at all. She kept saying things like "I'll have grandkids before Tai is married" (luckily Tai got married less than a year later) and "I don't want you wasting your life, you're too young to know true love!" Luckily things turned out okay in the end.

Kari had started leaning on the counter with her elbow since it was taking Katsuhiko so long. Finally he retuned.

"Your all clear, here is your guest tag, just write your full name in it, can't be to careful nowadays, can you?" Katsuhiko handed her the sticker and a black marker.

Kari quickly printed HIKARI TAKASHI above the heading at the bottom off the page saying GUEST and handed the man his marker back.

"You're all set," Katsuhiko said putting some information into the computer. "Just check in before leaving okay?"

"Sure," Kari said hurrying to the metallic silver elevators to visit Mimi on the fourth floor.

Kari quickly knocked on the office door. It took a couple of minutes and finally Mimi's head appeared at the door.

"Kari," Mimi bubbled at seeing her long time friend, "It's so good to see you! Come in."

Mimi held the door open and Kari stepped into a room that reminded her of Tai's college dorm. There was stuff everywhere, on the pink couch, the white chair, and all over the top of her mahogany desk so that you could not even see the top.

The only difference between Tai's dorm and Mimi's office was that you could tell she was hard at work.

Tai's dorm had been full of left over party things, pizza boxes, and homework that he had given up on.

Mimi had designs all over the place: skirts, dresses of all kinds short, long, even prom, pants, tanks, and anything else one could think of.

"I'm sorry Katsuhiko bothered you. The other agency in town sent a spy in a couple of days ago to find out what we were working on. So what do you think of this," Mimi said turning around to show off the outfit.

It looked really good on her. A pink glittery shirt with one spaghetti strap and one think one with a dressy pleated black skirt that came to about her knee. To finish the look Mimi was wearing knee high shinny black boots. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun.

Kari vaguely noticed that she as not really wearing anything spectacular. She was still in her teaching clothes: black dress pants with a light pink sweater that hugged her body. Under the sweater was a normal white T-Shirt in case she got hot. Her brown corduroy coat was still on.

"It looks great Mimi, Kari said with a twinkle by in her eye, "…but I know how to make it better."

For dramatics and dramatics only Kari slowly reached into her pocket and started pulling the crest out of her pocket ever so slowly. Starting with the string and finally the crest appeared.

Hopefully the room was sound proof, if not, Mimi's scream would wake the dead.

"Kari! Where did you find it?" Mimi cried taking the crest from Kari with shaking hands.

She immediately put the crest on. It did not look great with the outfit but to Mimi it was gold.

"I'll never take it off," Mimi said moreto herself than Kari while admiring the crest around her neck.

"O Kari, thank you so much!" Mimi said coming over to give her a bone crushing hug.

Kari really did not want to ruin her friends' joy but she knew there was going to be a problem. What ever the reason Zoe really cared about the 'necklace' and would want it back.

"There is a problem though, maybe we should sit down," Kari suggested weakly.

Mimi looked nervously at her and nodded. She went to the couch and moved some of her papers off the couch so the two of them could sit.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem with my crest?" Mimi asked shakily.

"No, no there isn't anything wrong with the crest exactly…" Kari started trailing off.

"If it works fine, what's wrong with it? Kari you can tell me, I'm not the bratty spoiled girl I was when we met. I can take it, just tell me," Mimi barely whispered.

Kari could see in Mimi's eyes that she was petrified with what Kari might tell her. Kari could say it was not a big deal, even though in some ways it was. Zoe felt it was hers. How could Kari explain to her that the necklace was a powerful crest that was needed to help save two worlds?

Kari took a deep breath, looked down, and just said, "I borrowed it from a student, she said she bought it somewhere and expects it back tomorrow."

Mimi was silent for a couple minutes before saying, "Another person had my crest?"

"Ya. Her name is Zoe. I saw her wearing it in school and asked to borrow it. She wasn't very happy about lending it to me and like I said she wants it back tomorrow," Kari said repeating the most important part of what she needed to say.

Mimi immediately stood up and grabbed her black leather jacket off the rack and started for the door.

"Are you coming?" Mimi asked her.

"Coming where?" Kari asked perplexed from where she was still sitting.

"To Izzy's," she said simply, "If anyone can come up with a plan it's him."

Kari stood up and walked out behind Mimi without saying another word.

They were out of the building quickly, well there was a little explaining when Kari forgot to check out of the building. It was even harder since Mimi was with her.

"Where are you going? I asked you to please check out before leaving and why is Miss. Tachikawa with you?" Katsuhiko said accusingly.

"It's okay Katsuhiko. We are going to see a friend. I'm leaving early," Mimi told him taking off Kari's name tag and giving it to him at the same time. "Have a good day and night Katsuhiko. See you tomorrow."

The last thing Katsuhiko saw was the two women hurrying through the sliding doors. A couple of seconds later he realized that Mimi had placed the name tag in his hand to throw it away.

* * *

Myotismon was ready to go to the digital world. The portal in the basement of the castle was complete. It had a stone border around it. It was originally used for good but had been tainted by evil. Surrounding it was the crests and symbols of the Legendary Warriors.

"My Minions," he addressed the many digimon in the area. "It is time for a new reign in the human world. They will fall before us and worship us!"

Many digimon started to cheer while the few prisoners looked glum, scared, and/or num to it.

"It's all over, he's won," Bokomon said to himself aloud.

"No it isn't," the newly captured digimon next to him said.

He looked like a miniature T-Rex with a reddish orange color.

"I wasn't talking to you, you know," Bokomon said going to the other end of the two foot cage he was being held in with Neemon and two digimon that had been caught the night before.

"I'm sorry, I'm Agumon," the digimon said following him to the other end of the cage.

"I know that," Bokomon said still staring outwards toward the tyrant and his henchman.

"Well, then I'll tell you there is still some hope left. You seem like an intelligent digimon so I assume you've heard of the digidestined?" Agumon told him.

"Of course I have," Bokomon said irritably.

"Well then there is still hope," the other digimon said.

He had yellow skin with and a long tail as well as a gold horn protruding. Covering him was a fur coat with blue and white stripes like a tigers. On his stomach was a purple and blue design.

"I'm Gabumon," he said airily.

"I have more faith in the children I know then the ones you do," Bokomon told him while going back to sit next to Neemon who was only quiet because he was sleeping.

"Then they _are_ real," Agumon said with awe.

"Who's real?" Bokomon asked suspiciously.

"The Children of the Legend- the kids that Myotismon is after. The one's he is looking for now, to destroy," Gabumon answered.

"O dear, this is not good, not good at all," Bokomon said.

A couple seconds later an ugly green digimon,an Ogremon, appeared picked up the cage containing the digimon and started for the portal.

_To be continued…_

This chapter is also fairly short, okay really short so sue me (don't really I'm kidding) but I though this would be a good place to leave off. Izzy and the crest will appear next chapter and the crest borrowing will be explaining too. As always, read and review (ever wonder why people put that at the end after people have already read it? O well.) I am thinking of posting my last saved chapter next week. I then have to get busy writing again. Thanks for all the reviews and support, they are graciously recieved. I remember reading somewhere what I have been doing is notsupposed be done but I will still answer questions.

P.S. Thanks again to those who have read new fic Hope's True Love and the one-shot What-If? which I might add onto, I am not sure yet.

_**Chapter completed on August 21, 2005**_


	15. The Friendship of Strangers

**Children of the Legend **

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Nice to see you again- here's chapter 15 and my last backup chapter which means I now have to find time to write!

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimon, Harry Potter, and/or anything else that is copyrighted. The plot is mine though see ©._

**Chapter 15- The Freindship of Strangers**

Mimi and Kari drove to Izzy's in silence, each deep in her own thought about the crests mystery. It was like seeing an old friend, yet a new enemy.

The crest represented the power each of the digidestined had, but also that there was danger. They were originally given the crests to save the world and then had to give them up to protect it. And here it was again; giving the digidestined another problem to solve, another villain to defeat.

"We're here Kari," Mimi said breaking Kari's thoughts and turning off the ignition, pulling out the key, and stepping out of the car.

Kari also got out of the car still thinking about the crest and hoping that Izzy would have some answers for them.

Kari was worried that he would not be home, considering the fact that they had not called him before hand, there was also the problem that he had just moved out of his apartment to a house.

"I hope he's here," Mimi said voicing Kari's worry.

They walked up to his front door. It was a good size with green paint and peach trim. The yard was clean cut, everything was in place and not a weed could be seen. From the black and silver Hummer in the driveway, Izzy's job was paying _very _well with the new promotion.

They walked up the front walkway and rang the brass doorbell. After a few seconds pause the door opened.

"Mimi! Kari! I haven't seen you for a while, well since the last time all of us got together, come in!" Izzy said stepping aside for them to enter then noticing the crest around Mimi's neck. "Mimi! Your crest! Where did you find it! You must tell me!"

Izzy than almost started pulling them into his house hoping some questions would get answers.

The house was completely modern from what the two women could see. The house opened up into a living room with dark blue paint on the walls. As for décor there were two forest green chairs and a navy blue couch with the focal point being a brick fireplace with the T.V. not that far away. A green and clear coffee table was in the center of the rectangle the chairs, couch, and fireplace made. A blue and green shag carpet was on the floor where the furniture was so it would not scratch the wood floors. If you looked right you could see some of the kitchen where a stainless steal refrigerator could be seen easily.In the front of them was the stairway upstairs. Hanging on walls and the wall bookcase in the living room were pictures, some that they remembered and others that Mimi and Kari had no recollection of.

Then there was Izzy himself. He looked like he had just come home from work. He still had on navy blue dress pants with a white dress shirt which had become untucked while he had unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. The shiny purple tie lay absentmindedly on the coffee table. His red hair looked ruffled up and uncombed, and Mimi would have said he looked really good if there were not more pressing matters.

Mimi and Kari quickly removed their shoes and shed their jackets. They than followed Izzy into his living room and took a seat on the couch while he sat in one of the chairs.

"Tell me where you found it. None of the digimon could find any of them, and Gennai is now worried about Gabumon and Agumon since they haven't spoken to him for a few days. None of the digimon have found anything and Gennai is getting really worried," Izzy told them all of this without hardly taking a breath of air.

"Clam down Izzy," Mimi told him. "Kari could probably explain better than me anyways and I'm sure that Agumon and Gabumon are alright."

"Fine, but I want Gennai to be here to get all the facts," Izzy said quickly standing up. "He wanted me to report anything to him."

He than hurried up the stairs followed by Mimi and Kari to a room that had a steel door.

Izzy stopped in front of it and looked at his fellow digidestined and saw their expressions at seeing the door.

"I just don't want anyone in here that shouldn't be," he told them point blank. "I do computer research for work in here which I'm not supposed to disclose to anyone, as well as some other things."

Mimi and Kari said nothing and just watched as Izzy pushed a bunch of numbers into a key pad next to the door. A minute later the door opened and everyone stepped in.

Besides work and dismantled computers and new programs all over a desk spanning a quarter of the room since it was in a 90 degree angle was an enormous bookshelf that took up another quarter of it. On the other half of the room was a computer but it looked like some modifications had been made by someone not from this world. There were two silver couches near it and pillows stashed in a corner for those return trips from the digital world which always hadhard landingsif nothing had been placed on the floor before hand. The walls had been painted grey with a sea sponge to make designs. The floor had been covered in slates.

Izzy went to his computer and punched in a series of codes and programs no one but a computer genius like Izzy would understand. As Izzy did this the women looked around in awe at his work room. They had expected his whole house to be completely neat, and it was. This must be the exception to the rule.

"All set. Gennai will be here in a couple of seconds," Izzy said.

Not a minute after he said this did Gennai come out of the computer. Unlike the digidestined, he never seemed to fall out of the computer, just kind of glide out in a sense.

"What is this important news?" Gennai asked almost as enthusiastic as Izzy. Then he noticed the crest around Mimi's neck.

"A crest! How did you find it! We've been searching the digital world for them for so long, where was it?" Gennai asked as Mimi and Kari walked over to one of the couches while Izzy took a seat on the other and Gennai remained standing.

"I want to know too. Come on Kari, tell us," Izzy said eagerly. Deep down he wanted his own crest and was slightly jealous that Mimi had hers first.

"A student of mine had it," Kari started before being interrupted.

"A student?" Izzy asked looking skeptical.

"I couldn't believe it either but it makes perfect sense," Mimi said putting inher own opinion. "It would explain why no one could find them in the digital world right? Cause kids here have them."

"I think you might be right," Gennai said with his had on his chin deep in thought.

"You can't be serious," Izzy said getting off the couch. "Other kids having _our _crests! It's preposterous!"

"No I don't think it is. Mimi's right it would explain why we couldn't find them in the digital world," Gennai said turning from an upset Izzy to Kari. "What was this students' name anyway?"

"Zoe Orimoto," Kari told him.

"I think we found one of our Children of the Legend," Gennai told them.

As soon as he said this three pairs of eyes turned to him. All showed disbelief.

"Why?" Kari asked after a minute of silence in a small voice.

"Cause crests are unique. Not everyone can feel the power in it, but some know there is something different about it that can't be explained some more than others," Gennai told them. "What was her reaction to it?

"She seemed really protective of it and it took a promise of giving it back to her tomorrow for her to loan it to me," Kari told the small group gathered in the room.

Gennai walked over to Mimi and asked, "May I see your crest?"

"Why?" Mimi asked afraid of what he might do.

"Trust me Mimi, I have an idea," Gennai told her holding out his hand for the crest.

Mimi handed him the crest reluctantly, almost like she was afraid it might never be returned to her.

As soon as Gennai had it he went to Izzy's desk and cleared off some of the computer partsand paperswhile the three digidestined looked from where they were. All three realized without speaking that it would be best if they left Gennai to what he was doing.

Moments later he returned…with two identical Crests of Sincerity!

"Remember when Myotismon made copies of the Crest of Light," Gennai started looking at the heads nodding. "That's what I did. It will do everything except digivolve a digimon which shouldn't really matter. Also it won't give off the same energy."

"Brilliant!" Izzy said.

"This would be true no matter what but it's important in this case since people who have been to the digiworld would feel the difference. The girl won't notice anything different, unless she has some sort of relation to the digital world," Gennai finished. He then handed the real crest to Mimi and the copy to Kari.

"Make sure you give this to Zoe, and make it seem like nothing is wrong," Gennai told Kari as she put the copy crest in her pocket.

"I will," Kari told him thinking about the idea that she could be teaching the new generation of digidestined and never had known it before then.

Tomorrow they might be closer to finding out that these mysterious children are. And if Zoe Orimoto was one of the people they were looking for would she know any of the others and if she is a digidestined, why didn't she tell then ahead of time before going through all of this confusion…or do they have no idea what is going on?

* * *

Koji had just arrived home from school and was looking forward to later in the day for Kendo practice with Sensei Hida. At the moment he was still in school clothes meaning jeans and a black T-shirt with a black and white bandana holding back his bangs and hislong hair tied back. His house was in the wealthier area of Shibuya. It was larger than some and was ironically white with a black door which had an oval window with a design in it. The exterior did have a little oriental design to it but not much.It was more Western based. 

He took the key out of his pocket and went into the house taking off his shoes at the door as was typical.

He walked through the bland living room consisting of black and beige with the staircase on the right hand side of the room to the kitchen which had stainless steel appliances and light yellow paint and a sunflower border. The table was a light wood with fresh flowers on it. The same wood was on the cabinets and a darker wood floor.

AsKoji entered he unceremoniously dropped his jacket on the floor andwent to the fridge and took a glance at the note his step-mom, Satomi, had left before opening the door.

It said:

Koji,

I hope you got home from school okay. Your father has to work late and will not be home for dinner. I went to see a friend in the neighboring town who's sick. I shouldbe home before your Kendo practice to take you and make dinner. If not there is leftover chicken in the fridge. Love you, Satomi

It was typical to come home to an empty house, but it did not mean Koji liked it. After glancing at what wasin the fridgehe pulled out a bottle of water.

Koji then started for his room to finish homework thinking to himself if he had time to get the bus to Takuya's and back if he hurried.

He had only gone up three stairs before his cell phone rang. This was also a normal ritual since Koichi attended a different school and one of them almost always called the other after it ended.

Koji took the phone out his pocket after the second ring.

"Hello?" Koji asked the person on the other end in case it was not his brother.

"Am I speaking to Koji Minamoto?" a woman's voice asked him.

"Ya, so?" Koji responded impatiently. He did not want to tie up the line in case his brother called.

"My name is Asami Makini. I'm from the Shibuya General Hospital," the woman now identified as Asami replied.

Koji's thoughts immediately went to his brother. Why would the hospital be calling him unless something was wrong?

"Is my brother okay?" Koji asked anxiously now holding the banister for support.

"How did you know we were calling about him? We aren't really sure what's wrong but your mother is here and said to call you and…" Asami said before being hung up on.

He was at the door when he realized he had taken off his jacket and shoes and was about to leave without them.

He ran back to the kitchen grabbed the blue jacket with the double yellow stripe on the sleeves. As he went past the fridge Koji scrawled a note on Satomi's telling her he was out and did not know when he would be back. As an afterthought Koji took the blue necklace he found out of his backpack which had been deposited at the front door.

He went back and put his sneakers on some what since he did not tie them or even bother pulling the heals up.

He then closed the door and ran for the nearest bus station.

* * *

As soon as Koji approached the terminal it was pulling up. The black bus with red stripe pulled up to the curb and Koji quickly boarded the bus paying the fare halfway up the steps. 

Before taking his seat Koji asked the driver, "How long until the stop for Shibuya General Hospital?"

The driver looked at him for a second and then answered with no emotion, "About an hour."

"What!" Koji practically screamed at the driver. "My brother is there and they don't know what's wrong with him. I have to get there now!"

The few passengers that were on the bus at the moment looked at the argument that was starting and felt pity for the boy standing in front of them who was now trying to explain that his parents were not home.

One of the men who were dressed in a business suitand was a brunette started up to the driver.

"Hey Kyouta," the man said to the person who was obviously the driver. "Drop the boy off at the hospital. My sister will forgive me for being late for dinner. We all decided its fine."

The driver just rolled his eyes andnodded to Koji who sat down on the second seat on the right and started staring out the window.

All he could think about was Koichi and what was wrong with him. Koji did not bother to call any of his friends; he knew they must already know. His mother must have had the hospital call the others, she knew how close they all were.

"You okay kid?" the man who told the driver to go to the hospital.

"I'm fine, I just have to get to my brother," Koji told him not fully concentrating on the conversation.

"My sister used to go to the hospital a lot when we were about your age or a little younger, around 10 which I guess isn't close to your age, but youget the point, I can understand what you are going through," the man said to Koji.

Koji just nodded his head and continued staring out the window.

The rest of the ride was made in silence until finally fifteen minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to Koji, they arrived.

Koji stood up with his left hand in his pocket almost like it he was grasping something for comfort. Before disembarking Koji turned to face the man and said, "Thank you."

Koji could have sworn he saw something familiar in the man's face and his eyes but could not quiet figure out what it was.

He then ran out of the open door and for the hospital's emergency room for his brother that was once again going to be lying there.

As Koji ran across the street he almost dropped something from his pocket which the man on the bus thought looked very familiar,something with a blur glimmer in a familiar shape on a string or chain.

_To be continued…_

Little longer than the past few and I hope It is okay, I am going to try to make the meeting soon so please stop asking me to tell you when they will meet cause I will not tell you. I am so busy like I already stated and therefore have no idea when updates will come, please bear with me since this is my last summer written chapter. Also to Digi Fan no he does not know, he just knows there are other digidestined/chosen.


	16. Awakening

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your patience. I am really sorry about the lack of updates; I have been so busy with school that I have not had time to type this up from my composition book. So I beg your forgiveness for this late and very short chapter.

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon, period._

**Chapter 16- Awakening**

Koji ran as quickly as possible to the hospital, almost dropping the necklace from his pocket. He still did not know why he brought it, but knew in some way that it might be able to help Koichi.

The keeper of light ran through the sliding doors of the brick hospital's emergency doors and up to the front desk so quickly that he almost crashed into it.

"May I help you," a young woman with curly brown hair and honey highlights asked in a bored voice. It was almost like she had become immune to these situations from the position.

"Kimura, Koichi," Koji said while trying to catch his breath since he had run from the bus stop.

The woman said nothing and started typing information into the computer that Koji could not see. She then replied with little emotion, "Kimura, Koichi. E.R. room 1950. Only family is allowed."

Koji looked at her in disgust and suppressed the urge to practice his kendo "with" her. Did she not know that they were brothers? There was a picture in the computer after all, even Koji could see it from where he was standing. If not, Koji was fairly certain his mother would have told the nursing staff this small piece of information.

"Okay," Koji replied coolly to her yet rushed since he had already started for the 1900's section of the E.R. wing. He knew his way around from Koichi's previous trip there.

Koji continued to run down the corridor until a doctor yelled at him to slow down and therefore turned it in to a brisk walk. He saw the insides of some rooms with their bland walls and beds as well as many machines. However the only one which clearly registered in his mind was the one at the end of the wing where his twin was going to be. He was almost there, could almost feel the knob in his hand. He was there and about to enter until he heard a familiar voice.

"Koji," a woman said coming up to him with the same black hair the twins had along with their ocean blue eyes. She was still in pink scrubs from her new job as a nurse in the same exact hospital where Koichi now was.

Without another word the two embraced each other, mother and son. Even though they knew about each other, the two did not see each other often. All the time spent together was cherished yet this was not the situation either wanted to meet in.

"Let's go in and see him," Koji's mother said and the two went through the hospital door.

Tomoko gasped at seeing her slightly older son motionless under the white sheets with machines all around him. The walls were painted the same as the sheets, white. She never had seen Koichi in this situation before. Last time he had bee in the E.R. Koichi had been awake by the time she got there so this was socking.

For Koji this was de-ja-vu though.

Koji silently walked over to his brothers' bedside and pulled the red chair from the corner of the room with him. He sat down and reached for his twins' hand under the sheet and squeezed it.

"Everything will be okay, Koichi I promise everything will be okay," Koji whispered to his brother who gave no response to even hearing him.

* * *

Takuya was waiting anxiously outside the hospital hoping some of the other chosen would show up soon. Zoe had just called warning him not to go him not to go into the hospital without her and Tommy since the two were together. Takuya already knew that Koji had to be with Koichi, with how close they were and all. J.P. had called since Zoe had called him and told Takuya he would be right there. 

"Hey Takuya!" a voice from a slightly heavy boy in jeans and a green T-shirt running toward him cried.

"How's it going buddy?" Takuya asked casually.

"We're here for Koichi not for a typical get together," J.P. replied in a serious tone. "I bet Koji's flipping out."

After a few minutes of silence passed where J.P. and Takuya felt isolated from the rest of the world, Zoe and Tommy arrived out of breath. Apparently they had run from Tommy's house a couple of blocks away.

"I guess we should go in," Takuya said stating the obvious.

The other agreed with nodded heads and a one or two 'yeahs'. The foursome went through the sliding doors of the emergency room oat a fast pace but also in silence. The waiting room they passed had about 20 blue chairs, beige walls, piles of magazines , and a T.V. running a documentary on electricity which J.P. seemed really interested in, but Koichi was, after all more important.

The approached the desk where the same curly haired, honey highlighted woman that Koji had encountered still sat. The only problem was, Takuya and the others did not know this piece of information.

"Excuse me, "Takuya asked politely while constantly moving his legs as if they were on pins and needles as well as leaving off the familiar word buddy. "We are looking for Kimura, Koichi; do you know which room he is in?"

The woman who had been reading a book, _Fortune Telling for the Fantastic_ (It also had a picture of a skull on the cover which Tommy really did not like, put it down and just stared at the four teens in front of her wondering why this boy was so popular.

"Family only," she said briskly without looking up the information and picked up the book again.

"We are family though," Takuya practically yelled at her.

"How?" the woman asked him with a glint in her eye. She could see right through this.

"Well, I'm, a, um… his cousin's cousins' cousin, twice removed," Takuya said.

"I'm his aunt's cousins uncles' cousin thrice removed," J.P. chimed in.

"And I'm his brothers' cousins' cousin five times removed," Zoe proudly stated.

"I know you are not related! I have seen this trick a dozen times! Stop saying you are related okay!" the woman screamed at them.

This unpleasant woman would have said more if it was not for a blue haired doctor with wire rimmed glasses who seemed to come out of no where.

"That's enough Akemi," he told the woman and then turned to the four chosen in front of the main desk. "I will take it from here."

The woman, Akemi, looked like she wanted to argue but changed her mind and went back to her book.

"I am assuming you are friends of Kimura, Koichi from the sounds of this argument?" the blue-haired doctor asked.

"Yes," Zoe told answered for the foursome taking in the doctors' appearance at the same time. He looked to be in his early 30s with glasses that made him look very intelligent, but he also gave off the impression that he was a reliable person and had a pretty confident poise as a doctor.

"I am Doctor Joe Kido, please follow me, I will take you to your friend," the man told the group of warriors and started down the adjacent hall.

"I had a friend named Kari who used to go to the hospital a lot when she was younger and we all, meaning her friends of course, had a hard time getting in to see her, "Dr. Kido told the foursome without looking at them. "I'm assuming you are close to each other?"

"Yeah, we are, we would do anything for each other," Tommy told the doctor.

"It does sound like you are close, it is almost the same mentality that my friends and I have," Dr. Kido told them as he stopped in front of a closed door.

"This is it. Go on in, I have to talk to Ms. Kimura anyway," the doctor who bore the crest of reliability told them and opened the door.

The first thing the warriors saw was Koichi laying stiff in the hospital bed surrounded by machines, the second thing was Koji next to him looking lonelier than ever, and lastly Ms. Kimura on the other side of the bed with silent tears falling down her face.

"Ms. Kimura, may I please speak to you?" Dr. Kido asked her.

She nodded silently and stood up leaving the six warriors alone.

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. gathered around Koichis' bed in silence hoping and praying he would be alright.

Unknown to the two adults talking outside the room, without a word being spoken a dull blue light started glowing from inside Koji's pocket.

The only problem was, he was oblivious to it.

"Koji, what is that in your pocket?" Zoe asked in a quiet and sincere voice.

"Huh," Koji said and absentmindedly took the necklace from his pocket.

At that moment it glowed even more violently. Also once it was taken from Koji's pocket the cell phones also began to glow. It became so bright that the five conscious warriors had to shield their eyes from the intense blue and white lights.

After a few moments, the light died away, and as it did Koichi began to stir, his eyes began to flutter as well as attempting to sit up.

Koji being the warrior of light was the first to uncover his eyes.

"Koichi, are you alright," Koji asked placing both hands on Koichi's and a t the same time trying to keep him from sitting up.

At these words the rest unshielded their eyes, whether ready for the remaining light or not. It was still somewhat bright since the necklace was still giving off its bluish shine.

"Hey buddy, calm down, we are all here," the familiar goggle-head said.

Koichi only noticed at that moment that all his friends were gathered around a hospital bed which happened to be his.

Koichi just looked at them, "I'm okay but we have a big problem…Duskmon's back."

* * *

"Ms. Kimura, I am afraid that this seems really serious," Dr. Joe Kido told the worried mother. 

"How so?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Before Joe could say anything the troubled mother sat down in a blue, plastic ,chair that was near the door and burst into tears.

"I can't loose him, I just can't!" she sobbed into her hands. "I lost Koji to my divorced husband for twelve years, I lost my marriage, I just lost my mother. I can't bear loosing my son!"

Joe was trying to figure out what to say when a bright light could be seen through the cracks in the doors of room 1950.

Tomoko who had been looking down also saw the light.

"What's that?" she asked more to herself than anyone else as the light died away.

"I don't know, let's find out," Joe said and opened the door.

Tomoko screamed and rushed to her son's side and gave him a bone crushing hug. Joe liked seeing scenes like this but all the same it was strange.

Moments ago, he was going to tell the woman that her son was in a coma and no one knew what was wrong with him. Now he looked perfectly fine although his friends seemed to be sporting either shocked or worried faces.

At this point Joe focuses on the boy that was not with the four he had escorted to the room. He seemed to be able to have a face that was full a relief but also worry at the same time.

The thing that caught Joe's attention though was the necklace in his hand which was still emitting a faint blue glow.

'_It can't be.' Joe thought to himself. 'It just can't be a crest; it's just too easy to find one like this. They are supposed to be hard to find. Then again we have been looking for the crests for over a month.'_

Joe walked toward the boy who had to be the patient's twin, they looked to much alike.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Kido. May I see that necklace you have?" the doctor asked hoping to just have it handed over without a problem. There was no such luck.

"Why?" he asked giving the doctor an icy look.

"Koji," his mother replied harshly while caressing the older twins' hair. "Let the man see it, he's done everything he can for your brother."

Koji would not disobey his mother and obediently gave Dr. Kido the necklace to see. It had stopped glowing and Joe could now clearly see the crest of friendship etched into it.

"May I hold onto this for a while?" Joe asked.

"N…" Koji started but was interrupted by his mother.

"Of course you may," Tomoko replied while still making sure her son was okay and not really listening to the doctors' request.

"Thank you," Joe said and left the room while not believing his luck at getting the crest so easily.

"Hey I want that back you know," a voice from behind him said.

Joe turned around and saw the boys' twin standing there, arms crossed and looking somewhat unpleasant.

"Alright, just give me a couple days to analyze it okay?" Joe said.

"I don't trust you, you know that right?" the boy said in his cold tone.

"Of course, but I am just asking for your trust this once," Joe said hoping he did not have to beg.

"Fine, but if I do not get it back then I will find you," the boy said and turned around to go back to his brother.

'_Phew, that was close' Joe though to himself.

* * *

_

"We are here!" Myotismon cried to his minions as they began to cheer for their leader as they arrived at the underground base set up in the real world.

"It is time; time to conquer the real world, time to destroy the digidestined, and time to destroy the Children of the Legend!" Myotismon cried and then began to laugh a loud cruel laugh, a laugh which was pure evil.

_To be continued…_

I am sorry for the short chapter as well as the long delay. I will try to finish up Hope's True Love soon but also try to work on this as well as attempt to come up with a Christmas fic if I have the time between these two and school. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and those who were patient, I appreciate it.

P.S. The scene with the gang at the hospital desk making things up to get in to see Koichi has been in my head forever, it felt good to get it down on "paper". I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Please Read and Review!


	17. Clues, Lies, and Surprises

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the lackof updates! All the reviews I've gotten have made me feel guilty about not updating in such a long time. I have had midyears and those ran right into finals (11 page paper midyear for english and a 9 page on for the final and that's just one subject!) I had planned ona February break update but I didn't get around to it since I was sick almost all of vacation (and midyears!). Now I did not go away so here is the update I have worked for two days on. I hope the wait was worth it! Ipresent chapter 17 of CotL!

_**Disclaimer: **It's called a disclaimer right...that means I can't own digimon, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter, or anything else that people make money off of!_

**Children of the Legend **

**Chapter 17- Clues, Lies, and Surprises **

Joe had just finished his shift at the hospital. It had been an odd day to say the least. First an unconscious boy came in that looked perfectly fine, then he awoke and his brother had a crest!

Joe's mind was swimming. It was a good thing that the gang was getting together tonight so that he might be able to share this information with each other. Izzy would be happy that they had found at least one crest, but that still left eight.

At this thought Joe's cell phone started going off. "Hello. This is Joe," he said into the phone.

"Guess what Joe! We've got a crest!" an ecstatic voice said from the phone causing him to pull the phone away from ear. "We got Mimi's from some girl that Kari has as a student come over now!"

That was it then he heard it click. 'Izzy was to hyper already,' Joe thought to himself. 'Imagine what another crest will do to him.'

Joe stated toward Izzy's for what was going to be a long night.

* * *

Takuya was walking home alone. He had left the others at a crossing a couple blocks back. Usually he walked most of the way with Koji, but he was obviously still at the hospital with his brother. The good news though was that Koichi was being kept overnight, and if the doctors found no problems he would be released the next day!

Takuya was deep in thought about Duskmon. How was it that he was back, yet Koichi was alright? Koichi had assured everyone that he still had his spirits and could strongly feel them.

Takuya reached into his pocket where he had the orange necklace from when he got his spirit and realized that the pink one somehow got there as well. Takuya did not think he brought it with him, but in the confusion with Koichi he might have on accident He wondered if the necklaces had anything to do with the return of Duskmon. As he was musing Takuya ran into what felt like a brick wall and feel to the ground. The necklace falling from his hand as Takuya broke his fall.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Takuya said pushing himself off the ground.

"No problem," a voice replied.

Takuya looked up and saw the face of the man with the chocolate hair. He had a goofy grin and everything that Koji used to complain Takuya had, excluding the goggles. Takuya briefly remembered seeing him at the hospital with the blue haired doctor that had been watching Koichi. There was no mistaken unless the guy had a long lost twin. Although, Takuya knew that this was also always a possibility considering Koji and Koichi's position.

"Are you okay?" the man asked with a cocky look of concern

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy," Takuya replied inserting the familiar 'buddy' to someone who was older and a complete stranger.

The man took his face off Takuya for a moment and looked at the ground, then stooped down picking up the necklace from the ground that Takuya dropped. The man looked at the charm for a moment with what almost seemed like a surprised look of recognition.

He looked up at Takuya and asked, "Do you mind if I hold onto this?"

Takuya was not sure what to think. A complete stranger was asking for the necklace that had come with his spirit. There had to be something special about it, but there was something about this guy. Something he liked and something that made Takuya feel that there was a connection between the two of them.

"Okay," Takuya said feeling that there was just someway that he could trust this man. "On one condition, you tell me your name and address so that I can get it back?"

"Sure," a large goofy grin spreading across the man's face. "Taichi Kamiya, friends call me Tai. I'm in the area. Tell you what meet me back here in a week or so and I'll give it back to you, k"

Again Takuya had the feeling that he could trust this man, Tai was his name right. Takuya knew that Koji would have a fit over this, considering the guy was to stubborn and suspicious for his own good, in Takuya's opinion anyways. He just would not tell the others what he had done.

"Fine," Takuya said, "'sides I have another one."

"Really!" the Tai said now looking like he would explode out of his shoes.

"Um yeah," Takuya said not really sure how else to reply.

"Can I see it!" he said just as excited as before.

Takuya did not reply and took the other necklace out of his pocket. This one, unlike the other which was orange with a sun design, was pink with a heart engraved into it.

"Can I use this one too," Tai replied.

Takuya felt the same feeling as last time. He felt he could trust the man.

"Alright but same thing goes for this one," Takuya said while nodding. "By the way name's Takuya Kanbara."

Takuya then handed over the other necklace to the chocolate haired man.

"I'll remember that," Tai said turning away.

Takuya continued on his way home thinking for some reason it would be okay to trust this complete stranger even though they had nothing in common. He was very wrong about that.

* * *

Tai could not believe his luck. He had gotten two crests off one kid, and the kid trusted him. That just meant that he had to return the crests on time.

It was the two minute walk to Izzy's new house that seemed like two hours to him. Tai ran the last few seconds to the front door and burst through it, knowing that it would have been left open for the stragglers of their little group that had grown during the years.

"Tai, late as usual I see," a blonde man joked while sitting on the couch.

"Very funny Matt," Tai said taking off his shoes and jacket to reveal his white dress shirt from work which had become untucked.

Matt heard Izzy coming down the stairs and Tai then got out of his way. In Izzy's hand was a crest but not the one he had mentioned earlier. It looked like a blue one, and there was only one blue one that Tai could think of…Matt's!

"Matt! Look what Joe's found!" Izzy said while shoving the crest under Matt's nose so that he could not distinguish it even if he wanted to.

Matt quickly pushed Izzy away just enough so he could figure out what Izzy was so hyped up about. As soon as he saw what Izzy was holding, he grabbed it out of Izzy's hand.

"I though you'd be happy," Izzy said while patting himself on the back.

Matt however, was looking closely at the crest. It was as if he was examining it for any kind of imperfection.

Izzy seemed to have read his mind and said, "Don't worry this is the copy." While saying this he pulled an identical crest of friendship out of his pocket.

"I believe you," was the cool reply Izzy was given. Tai however knew that Matt was very excited to see the crest.

Izzy all of a sudden took the leadership role calling everyone into the living room.

Tai could tell right away that not everyone was present. He saw Izzy of course, Mimi, Joe, his sister Kari and T.K. was with her, Cody, and of course his wife Sora (who he gave a peck to as the took their seats next to each other).

"Alright we now have two crests: friendship and Sincerity. All thanks to Mimi and Joe. Therefore that means we only have seven more to have them all…" Izzy looked annoyed realizing that Tai was just waiting to interrupt him. He was rocking back and forth and Izzy secretly thought that Tai was one of those kids that were never diagnosed with ADHD. "What is it Tai?"

"You mean we only have to find five since…tah dah!" Tai said taking the two crests out of his pocket.

Sora was so excited she jumped on top of her husband, gave him a passionate kiss, and placed the crest around her neck. Izzy could not have been happier with two more discovered, and Matt silently thought that it would have to be Tai who found both Courage and Love. That would only make his ego worse.

Izzy took the two crests with reluctance from the owners and disappeared for a few minutes before returning with identical copies.

"I am assuming you got these from someone so when you see the kid again you give that child these," Izzy said giving Tai the copies.

Tai pocketing the copies said, "I got them off a kid I ran into on the streets. His name was Takuya Kanbara and…"

"Really?" Kari interrupted. The pretty schoolteacher, always quiet and considerate of others, never interrupted anyone unless it was of utmost importance.

Tai just looked at her. "Yeah, why?"

"He's one of my students and good friends with Zoe Orimoto, the girl who had Mimi's crest," Kari said while still deep in thought.

"Joe," Izzy said now curious, "what was the name of the boy you found with Matt's crest?"

Joe seemed taken aback by the question at first and had to pause for a moment. "Well, I'm not completely sure. He was there visiting one of my patients, Kimura Koichi. They were easily brothers so I'm assuming the last name is the same. His first name was Koji though."

"Does that name sound familiar Kari? Koji Kimura?" Izzy asked the chestnut haired woman.

"No. I have a Koji Minamoto in my class though, and I know that his parents are divorced. Therefore I'd say they are the same boy," Kari replied quietly.

"I'd agree with Kari." the ever quiet Cody replied, "Koji Minamoto is one of my Kendo students and if I'd have to describe him, he's a younger version of Matt."

"That must mean all the kids who have the crests now know each other right! Kari, this trio, how many more hang out in their little group?" Izzy asked trying to contain his excitement and also prevent Matt and Tai from starting one of their friendly squabbles.

"They hang out together a lot, but they also have their own circle of friends that the others aren't involved in. As far as I know it's just the three of them. Sorry I couldn't be more of a help," Kari said sheepishly.

"That's alright Kari," T.K. said soothingly to his wife. "We've already got close to half of them and this will help."

"Right, it's getting late so let's figure out what to do next time and I'll e-mail the others about what happened," Izzy said getting up and yawning.

The group had already been in their so called 'meeting' for over an hour and everyone had work tomorrow so slowly the digidestined filed through the door after another interesting day.

* * *

"My minion, go terrorize the city. However, I want you to target those you feel will present a threat is that clear," a deep menacing voice said to a dark figure which glowed brightly for a few moments then died.

The figure shook its head and disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

* * *

Zoe was on her way home from Tommy's since his parents had gone out and his brother was now at college. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and looking forward to making a pasta dish when she got home. Out of the corner of her eye Zoe thought she saw something. It was dressed in blue and rather short. Zoe blinked and it was gone.

She continued home slightly unnerved and entered a dark street with few people on it. A woman pushed by her and Zoe got annoyed.

"You could at least say sorry you know!" Zoe said and continued on her way.

She only made it a few paces when the woman replied, "Ya' think ya' can talk ta me like that suga!"

Zoe froze in place and slowly turned around unfortunatelyrecognizing the voice…

_To be continued…_

Again I apologize for the lack of reviews and the pathetically short chapter. After such a long time without an update you probably expected 33 pages instead of a pitiful 5 but I wanted to get sometihng up. Here it is my pathetically short chapter. If you can find it in your heart, please review!


	18. Elements, Crests, and Television

**Children of the Legend**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Forgive my lack of commitment and updates! I've been swamped with work since about January on. Right after midyears it was straight into finals. Yuck! Then there were SATs, ACTS, and AP tests. (Baseball and the Red Sox are also back and the Sox are in first in the AL East Yay! That makes my day great!) Next year won't be any better with college applications and two AP classes! My updates will continue to be, well, random. I don't want to post slop. I had to reread most of CotL since it's been so long. That's sad. It's been so long I bet I've lost half of my readers as a result. Happy belated Independence Day! I'll stop and let you read the long awaited chapter 18 of CotL.

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Naruto, or any other anime/manga or anything copyrighted.

* * *

_

**Chapter 18- Elements, Crests, and Television**

Zoe froze, afraid to even turn around recognizing the voice. It sent a shiver up her spine.

"What's tha' mata suga, don't ya remeba' little ol' me," the voice said and then laughed an evil laugh.

Zoe took a breath and turned around, determined to not let shock or fear register on her face. What Zoe saw in front of her she could not understand. Standing in front of her was a normal woman. Her pale skin and blue hair were an uncommon site but never unheard of. She also had on a floor length coat of aquamarine. Zoe could not understand. The woman had to be Ranamon. The voice gave it away.

"Puzzled lil' buttafly," the woman said when the confusion showed itself on her face.

"Let me explain. My boss thought tha' it wouldn't be good if Iattracted a lot of attention therefore he did this. Ya'all see me like this. It's an illusion cham he placed on me. No one sees me for who I am til I let um," Ranamon said while looking snub. "Now how should I destroy ya, ya pesky brat."

Ranamon seemed locked in thought, therefore Zoe took advantage of it and did the only thing her brain could register to do: Run.

As Zoe took off she thought to herself _There is no way I can fight her in this crowded area_ as she looked at the thongs of people surrounding her.

Zoe could hear Ranamon chasing her and knew she had to keep up her pace and find a safe place to transform. The two continued to run. Zoe shouted a Sorry here and there and Ranamon barged through anyone in her path. Zoe spotted an alleyway and figured it was the best place for the transformation. She hurried down the alleyway while shouting:

EXECUTE: SPIRT EVOLUTION!

KAZEMON!

As soon as she transformed Kazemon took to the sky. Looking down she easily spotted Ranamon's blue head. Kazemon landed on the roof and watched what the warrior of water was doing. In the blink of an eye, Ranamon had revealed her true form. The one the Chosen knew all to well. She was like a sprite, cute but completely evil.

A few of the people nearby screamed in shock but Ranamon did not hear them. Her only target was Kazemon who was currently above her.

"Ya lil' brat! Get down here now!" Ranamon screamed at the butterfly feet above her head while looking around for some water and spied a fountain where two boys were playing. "Draining Rain!"

The attack drained half the fountain, scaring the two boys and hit Kazemon head on. She started plummeting toward the ground.

By now most of the people on the street were watching with gaping mouths or running for cover.

"_I can't fail! It was one attack, and there is no way I am going to loose to her!" _Kazemon thought to herself.

KAZEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!

ZEPHYRMON!

Where the butterfly creature once stood there was now a woman with blue hair and what looked like wings sprouting from it. Her body was encased in metal but exposed her stomach in the same way a midriff would. Her hands became as sharp as claws. The most impressive feature was the hawk-like wings protruding from her back.

The new figure looked stronger and more impressive than the previous one. She broke her fall and looked at Ranamon, fire-like determination showed in her face.

It was time to battle with no turning back.

* * *

One of the people left gaping at the site was Izzy. After the meeting he had decided to go for a walk to clear his head and prepare for an all-nighter of digimon research. He could not believe his eyes.

He had heard the stories from other digidestined of digimon appearing in real world but he could not believe it. In front of him were two digimon fighting with each other.

As the butterfly digimon was falling to the ground Izzy decided he should take pictures of the digimon to research later on. He took out his cell phone and quickly snapped a few pictures of the two digimon hoping to find data on them later. Just as he snapped another picture the butterfly she was engulfed in streams of what had to be data. What appeared was a beautiful hybrid of a bird and a woman.

Izzy could barely believe his eyes, how was the digimon able to evolve? He did not see any digisestined around. He knew they would probably want to blend in but there was no way to disguise the tension every digidestined showed when his or her partner was in danger.

The new digimon looked more determined than the former, or it might have been the more imposing appearance. Another thing that Izzy had noticed was that the digimon had said slide evolution but he was also able to get the names of the digimon: Zephyrmon and Kazemon.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephyrmon shouted at her opponent.

The blue one attempted to dodge but had no luck. The attack ended up grazing her. If the blue digimon could have turned red, she would have been the color of a tomato at the point.

"How dare anyone touch me!" she cried and started to throw a tantrum like the scared five year old standing next to Izzy.

The digimon quickly looked around and Izzy knew he was doomed the second her eyes landed on him.

* * *

Zephyrmon knew there would be trouble the second Ranamon locked eyes on a person in the crowd. Before she could react Ranamon grabbed a red haired man from the crowd.

"Hey!" she screamed, "Leave innocent people out of this!"

Ranamon only looked at her, an evil gleam in her eye, "What if I don' want tah suga?" she taunted.

"That isn't an option! This shouldn't involve people who have nothing to do with this!" Zephyrmon attempted to reason.

Ranamon only laughed.

RANAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!

CALMARAMON!

The man was now wrapped in one of her many tentacles. At her appearance many people gasped. She now looked like a very overgrown purple squid with to many glowing yellow eyes that seemed to watch everyone and everything. Of her tentacles two were much larger than the others.

One woman in the crowd whispered in a horrified voice, "She's cruel _and_ hideous."

Calmaramon apparently heard this comment and turned a violent shade of red.

"Ya' say that about me an' think ya can get away wit it!" she screamed almost throwing the red-haired man against the wall of a nearby building.

Calmaramon made a mad dash for the woman who was now paralyzed in fear until she felt like she had been punched in the back with the force of a cannonball.

In her blind rage she had not heard Zephyrmon release her attack. Calmaramon was a raging bull and nothing was going to stop her.

"Plasma Pods!" Zephyrmon screamed taking a frontal attack to the overgrown squid. Immediately after releasing the attack she grabbed the woman and brought her to the safely to a roof of a building with a strong foundation.

"Thank you so much!" the woman said before the digimon took flight again.

"You're welcome," she replied and returned to the fight hoping that the man was alright.

* * *

Mimi stood on a roof that the digimon had put her on. She wasn't sure how she got there except that she had insulted the fish digimon (which she kept telling herself was one of the most hideous digimon that she had ever seen) and she had flown off the handle.

She looked over the edge of the roof and realized that the man that was currently being held captured was Izzy!

"_Izzy," _she thought,_ "Please be alright."

* * *

_

"_Why me! Why me!" _Izzy thought to himself since the digimon currently had such a strong hold on him that it was almost impossible to breath. He was relieved that Mimi was now safe. At first in all the confusion, he had not even realized that it was her.

The digimon, Zephrmon, was back.

"What do you want me to do for you to release him?" Zephyrmon asked in a no nonsense tone.

"What's tha matta suga, no smart comment for lil' ol' me this time?" the squid said tauntingly. "Give me ya name and I'll let 'im go."

The bird digimon did not look impressed with this idea.

"What for, it's Zephyrmon, I would think that even someone with your small brain would remember that?" Zephyrmon told her.

Calmaramon looked incensed. Apparently she had a very short temper and was a total hot head even though she ruled over water.

"Ya know what I mean by name suga'," Calmaramon repled trying to suppress anger and appear cool but failing miserably.

"_What does she mean?" _Izzy thought to himself _"Name? She gave it to her, unless there is something that I'm missing."

* * *

_

Zephyrmon was tired of this game. Apparently Calmaramon did not know her name in human form and was trying to obtain it for whatever reason.

"What do you want it for?" Zephyrmon fired back.

"For my master," she replied.

Zephyrmon knew the decision now, "There's no way you're getting it! Hurricane Gale!"

The attack hit Calmaramon and did little damage. As a result she only squeezed the man more.

"Acid Ink" she cried trying to hit Zephyrmon and then realized it would be better to aim at the innocent people who were still nearby knowing that Zephyrmon would never let them be hurt by her.

She was right. Zephyrmon dived and made it in time to knock the ink away, but as a result she took some of the attack burning areas that were not protected by the metal armor. She was in pain. No one could see her mouth but the moans and the way her eyes looked told all.

"Looks like ya have two choices: give me ya name and ya an' this guy live or ya both die," she said with relish.

"There is no way I'll give up, I have to protect this city, its people and my friends," Zephyrmon said with sincerity.

All of a sudden a bright green light engulfed her. Once the light ebbed away a little but still left an aura around her, she looked perfectly fit for battle.

"Plasma Pods!" she shouted and it hit Calmaramon and knocked her into the building across the street.

When Calmaramon hit the building her grip on the man came loose, dropping him to the ground with a couple scratches but no much else.

"Titanic Tempest!" she screamed and began the attack, however, just as in the many times she had attempted the attack in the past, she began to fly out of control.

"Zephyrmon! I'll find it, an' when I do ya'll die!" Calmaramon screamed as she flew into the air and disappeared and the star-filled night sky.

Zephyrmon stared as the angry digimon vanished from sight, at the same time, so did the green aura that had previously been surrounding her. A couple seconds later she too disappeared into the night sky away from the view of on-lookers.

"_Why does she want my name?" _Zephyrmon thought to herself as she landed a deserted street and dedigivolved. _"Whatever it is it can't be good."_

She started for home.

* * *

Mimi was staring at the place the digimon had previously been fighting which now looked like a bomb had exploded in the area, to Izzy who was now surrounded by people asking him questions, and then to her crest which had stopped glowing the same moment that the digimon had stopped.

"_What happened?" _she thought to herself while being amused at Izzy in the spotlight.

* * *

"I don't know what happened or what's going on!" Izzy screamed at the camera men in his face trying to push his way out of the crows of people surrounding him.

"Are you sure?" one man asked shoving a microphone in his face.

"What about the creature, what was the experience like?" a woman asked who was even more in his face than the man.

"I swear I don't know," Izzy said while slowing making his way out of the crowd.

Once he was free he looked back and saw cameras rolling over the wreckage and journalists filming live reports. He just sighed. They media would never understand or believe him. The adventures of his childhood were seen as a myth, a legend, or a story to tell children before bed and nothing more. What puzzled him more was that the squid, Calmaramon, wanted the other digimon's name. She gave it to her, Zephyrmon, so why was she still asking for a name?

"Izzy!" a voice screamed and began to come towards him.

He spun around and saw Mimi sprinting toward him in the same cloths from earlier, the crest in her hand. Before he could even respond Mimi continued.

"Why did it glow?" she half questioned half screamed. "It glowed on that other digimon! She wasn't Palamon!"

Izzy was not sure how to respond to this. The crest working on another digimon, how?

"Truthfully Mimi, I have no idea. We had better talk to Gennai," Izzy said while sighing knowing it was going to be a longer night then he previously thought.

* * *

Calmaramon was now back in the form of Ranamon in her master's hideout. She worried about reporting to him hoping he would not destroy her for failing.

Ranamon stepped tentatively into his study and looked almost in fear at the form in front of her. He was sitting on his chair that looked like a throne, acting as if he was king. She went only halfway to him and knelt down.

"I failed, I didn' get her name," Ranamon said, failure could be heard in her voice.

"You might have failed getting her name but I now have a good idea of what this digimon who beat you looked like," Myotismon said looking at the image that was still in his globe although it was now somewhat fuzzy.

He had sent Demidevimon with a small charm to watch the fight, thus giving him images of it.

"That is the warrior of wind correct, she has almost as much strength as you and you are the warrior of water," Myotismon said harshly.

"Yes master," she replied almost afraid of the fact that she had not been punished.

"What worries me more is the green light, it is like that of the Crest of Sincerity, but how it is back! It was destroyed years ago! You are dismissed!" he roared and turned away.

At this Ranamon bowed out amazed she got off without punishment. She began walking down the hallway when she ran into Mercurymon. She saw his mirrors reflecting the little light in the area before she saw his tall green form.

"What happened to thee," he asked her.

Ranamon replied with annoyance, "He was more worried abou' a lil' green light over the lil' brats."

At that she stormed off to go cool her head in the pool.

* * *

Zoe walked into her house exhausted. It had been a tiring day to say the least. She took her shoes off at the door and her mother came to greet her. She had blonde hair that was shoulder length and ocean blue eyes. She was still dressed in a navy blue suit from work with an apron on and apparently cooking dinner.

"How was your day? Is your friend okay?" she asked with concern.

"He'll be alright and I'm exhausted," Zoe replied her face confirming both fatigue and relief.

"Alright, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she said and left.

Zoe went up the green carpeted stairs to her room which was pink and purple with butterfly patterns. Her mother thought she was too old for it but Zoe loved it. There was no way to explain how tired she was or why she was so exhausted.

While thinking about the homework she still had to do her clear purple rang. It was under a shirt that had been tossed aside a couple days ago. After digging the phone out she answered it.

"Hello, Zoe speaking," Zoe said while laying back down on her bed.

"Z!" a voice that was undeniably Takuya screamed in his ear. "What happened on your way home!"

Zoe was puzzled for a moment not knowing it was a rhetorical question. Why would he care?

"I ended up in a fight with Ranamon, and you know how we get along," she replied calmly.

"What! That explains the T.V.! Turn it on now!" the goggle boy screamed at her again.

Zoe was slightly annoyed. She knew that the damage would be on T.V., it had been before. To make him happy she did as he asked while biting her tongue and a comment.

She reached for the remote on her bedside table and hit the on button. When she saw it she thought it was a joke, but it was not.

"What!" she screamed dropping the phone.

"Is everything alright up there?" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Fine!" Zoe yelled back knowing it was compete lie.

She was on the news, fighting with Ranamon or Calmaramon, depending on the picture they were showing. Apparently someone in the crowd had snapped a million pictures with a camera phone.

"You want to tell me now?" Takuya said his hyper personality fading a little.

Zoe sighed in defeat and began to worry if this was going to hurt their chances of operating in the secret manner they had been practicing.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Alright I have not updated forever. I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! I just had to say that, it is part of my Fruits Basket obsession. Anyways I still have four books and a study guide to go for summer break work. Also I am on vacation for the last two weeks of July and beginning of August. I am going to try to update once more before then. Also I have begun production on my Fruits Basket fic: Cry of the Cat which I have not put up yet. This chapter is not great and the fight scene was awful. A special thanks to Light's Blue Blossom, bluemoonlightgirl, Kouji-wolf, and Evide for reviewing What If? Part II Koichi's POV.

Please Read and Review!


	19. Darkness and Distress

**Children of the Legend **

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **I'm going away on vacation for two weeks so I felt I needed to update before going. I think this is the shortest amount of time between updates ever! A Week! Don't get used to it since I guarantee this won't be the norm come September. Enjoy Chapter 19 of CotL!

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon, Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, or anything else copyrighted and owned by people who make money.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19- Darkness and Distress**

Izzy found the walk back to his apartment pretty uneventful with Mimi tailing along like a lost puppy constantly mumbling about the crest.

Izzy was currently printing the pictures from his cell phone, not that he needed too. Pictures of the digimon were all across the television. Izzy just wanted them for closer analysis and to give to Gennai. He had written to Gennai as soon as he had his computer ready.

"Mimi you know you can go home right?" Izzy absentmindedly told her while his full attention was on the computer screen.

"I'll stay. I want to know what's going on," she told him while examining her crest.

"Fine, Gennai's on his way," he replied taking a seat next to her.

It was probably pointless to do so since the minute he sat down, he had to get up because Gennai had appeared in the all familiar beam of light.

"Nice to see you all again, well some of you, and so late at night as well," Gennai said with a tone one would use when drinking coffee together at the local café.

He took the liberty of sitting down in the seat that Izzy had abandoned when he got up. Gennai just watched what the red head was doing. Currently it looked like a twister was going through all the papers on his desk until it suddenly stopped. Izzy had found what he was looking for. He quickly went to Gennai and deposited about a dozen pictures into his lap. Izzy then stepped back and took a seat next to Mimi and waited in silence while Gennai looked at the photographs. He 'hmm'ed a couple of times but that was it. At last he put the photos down on his lap and looked up at them.

"This is interesting," he said and leaned back in his chair.

"What is?" Izzy asked his curiosity as usual rearing its head.

Gennai was silent for a few moments before he replied, "These digimon, I've seen them before. There is only one of each; they are special to the digital world."

"How can there be only one of each?" Izzy asked with the questions continuing.

"These are Zephyrmon and Kazemon, the warriors of wind," he said pointing to the picture of the butterfly and the bird. "These are Ranamon and Calmaramon the warriors of water."

He then pointed to the other two digimon, the squid and the blue person.

"I know that, but what do the names do to help us?" Izzy asked with complete confusion on his face.

"That they are the legendary warriors sworn to protect the digital world," Gennai told the two digidestined present in the room. "Let me explain a little clearer. In the beginning there were ten warriors created to protect the digital world from disaster. They helped it through the difficult times. After a difficult battle with Lucemon they were said to have disappeared. There is a myth that they appeared once after that, but it becomes myth not factual information."

"If they are teammates, why are they fighting each other now?" Mimi asked completely confused by the whole situation.

"Don't teammates have disagreements, but I agree, this seems more than a disagreement. To attack in each other in a different world doesn't make sense," said Gennai trying to make sense of the situation. "What did they talk about?"

"Well let's see, they argued a lot and I was pretty much lost, but Ranamon the water warrior, kept asking for the others name. The only thing was, when she gave her name the digimon wanted a different one," Izzy told him.

"Maybe they now have partners, that could be a reason for the name situation, but the warriors are powerful. They shouldn't need any kind of partner system like your digimon since they have no true evolution form. They don't go from a range of in-training to mega. They more or less strengthen depending on their hearts and how far they are willing to go to win. They have to be able to rely on themselves. I'm not sure what the warrior of water meant by name, I'll look into it though," Gennai told them, his voice becoming tired from a long days work with the digimon in trying to find Myotismon's hideout, research, and this late night conversation.

Mimi looked at him before she said anything.

"I think my crest is broken," Mimi told him as she handed it to him.

Gennai examined it quickly and returned it to her.

"There is nothing wrong with it. It is the original and in fine condition. Why do you think it is broken?" he asked with concern.

"Because…" Mimi started solemnly which turned into rage, "because, it glowed for the wind digimon! It is Palamon's and my crest! Why did it glow for her!"

Gennai just sighed, "The warrior of wind, actually the warriors in general are very powerful and could tap into the crest's authority for a power boost if they needed it. It might happen without the warrior even intending it to. Either way Mimi, the Crest of Sincerity is yours and no one else's, unless something happens that I am unaware of."

"Alright," she said and put the crest back on still looking rather glum but not as upset as she previously was.

Gennai sat in silent though as a thunderstorm began to brew outside. The thunder could be heard in the distance alluding to the difficulties to come.

* * *

"_Come to me Koichi," a voice from no where said._

_Koichi looked around and did not see anyone but the voice was very distinct. _

_In the distance he saw his brother._

"_Koji, it's me Koichi your brother," he said but as soon as he got there he disappeared. _

_They same thing happened as he approached his mother and his grandmother. He was confused and distraught._

"_They don't care for you," the voice told him, "I care for you, help me. You can have power, revenge, just take this."_

_In front of him were two objects floating. The look and aura gave him an uneasy feeling. He was afraid but wanted the revenge he was promised, revenge for everyone abandoning him._

_He quickly accepted and as soon as he did the objects changed, they became epitomes of evil. As Koichi's body accepted them he feltsharp pain flow through his entire body._

Koichi woke up sweat drenching his face. He had the dream again, the dream of when he became Duskmon. He still saw it clearly even though it had been four years. The storm outside was getting intense and only added to the confusion in his brain.

Koichi put his head between his legs and put his hands on his head.

"It was just a dream," he told himself out loud.

"It might be a dream right now but you cannot deny that it didn't happen since it did. That's how I was born," a voice from the shadows said.

In a flash of lightning the figure from the shadows emerged. He was as familiar to Koichi as the back of his hand. There he was clad in black with two many eyes to count, Duskmon.

Koichi froze up. He knew Duskmon was back but this? It was too much. Why was he here? His terror must have shown in his face.

"What afraid of me? I am you, so why are you afraid," he said cackling softly but in the tone that would send shivers up anyone's spine.

"I don't get what your saying, why haven't you hurt me?" Koichi asked pulling the covers up farther.

"I can't hurt you because I am you. I am all your weaknesses, all your hatred, everything you despise in yourself and other wrapped up in one," Duskmon told him while walking closer to the bed.

Koichi again showed his insecurity.

"I can't hurt you or give **him **your name or the names of the others, but if I can find a way I will," Duskmon told him sitting on the edge of the bed.

Koichi's muscles tensed on their own. Duskmon got up again and looked at Koichi, all his eyes focusing on him.

"Remember, I can't hurt you, but I can hurt the light," he said before dissipating into the shadows.

Koichi was silent for a moment. He was threatened Koji. Duskmon was threatening his twin. He had to do something, he had to get out of this hospital and warn him.

Koichi quickly got out of the bed and grabbed his black and blue jacket hanging on the hock across from him. As he was doing the last button he heard the door behind him open. There standing in the doorway was Doctor Kido.

* * *

When Joe opened the door he was somewhat shocked. He had been called back to the hospital right after the meeting at Izzy's since the doctor on duty had called in sick. The result being he had to do the shift since he was the head of the floor.

Joe had not expected anything out of the ordinary. Check on the sleeping patients; draw some blood here and there. Nothing major, it was not like he was a doctor in ICU. He was not expecting his strangest patient to date to be getting a jacket on in the middle of the night.

When he had opened the door the boy, Koichi, had turned and looked at him knowing he was caught.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Joe told him trying to completely dismiss the fact he was putting the jacket on.

In the back of his mind he was thinking about a psychiatrics test. People do not normally do this do they?

"I have to go," Koichi told him pleadingly.

The desperation showed in his eyes.

Joe closed the door and sighed. He knew this would not be easy. The boy must be confused there was not other logical explanation.

"What do you mean by you have to go?" Joe asked trying to make sense of the situation.

Koichi was not fooled.

"You think I'm crazy don't you. I have to go talk to my brother; he's back and after him! He's back!" Koichi told him panic rising in his voice.

"What do you have to tell him?" Joe asked calmly however, Koichi was practically the opposite.

"He's back alright! He's back! Just tell my brother he's back and after him! He'll know what I mean," Koichi told him anguish showing as the boy now tried to run past Joe to the door.

Joe caught him in mid-run and he crumpled at the doctor's feet.

"Tell him that. Tell Koji he's after him. Please?" Koichi said now at the doctor's feet as tears began to fill his eyes.

Joe did not understand what the boy was trying to say to him. Tell his brother that who was back and after him?

"Who's after your brother? Who's back?" Joe asked him trying to comfort the distraught patient.

"I…I…I can't tell his name, but pl-please tell him. He ca-can't get hu-hurt cause of m-me again," Koichi sobbed with the rest being indistinguishable.

Joe calmly rubbed the boy's back trying to sooth him.

"You'll get discharged tomorrow, and then you can see him. I'm sure he's fine but I'll call him with your message if that makes you feel better," Joe told him while prying the boy off of him.

He escorted the boy back to the bed and left him there and started for the door.

"Thank-you," Koichi said from his bed and then looked out the window at the storm.

Joe went out and closed the door.

"_I guess that he's afraid his brother was hurt in the storm. Truthfully I think it is in his head, a bad nightmare," Joe thought to himself._

He headed for the nurse's station across the hall and found Kimura, Koichi's information. He then dialed the number for the younger boy's house wondering who would be awake at this time of night.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello," a slightly groggy voice said from the other end.

"This is Doctor Kido from the hospital, may I speak to Koji Minamoto," he asked politely.

"Is my brother okay," the voice asked with concern and sleepiness completely gone.

"He wants me to relay you a message: He's back. He's after you. Does that mean anything to you," Joe told the boy on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, it does," replied Koji seriously.

Before anymore could be said the line went dead.

_To be continued…_

* * *

I'm sorry it's short and rushed but I'm leaving on my trip today and I've been busy with college things and the heat all week. I wanted to update before leaving but I still did not get my Myostismon scene and/or the 02 digimon (you know the actual ones like Gatomon) written. Hopefully I get that into the next chapter. I hope this chapter is alright since I rushed it al little to get it up before I go away. Also I hope I responded to everyone who reviewed the last chapter who has pen names. I do not give out my email so I apologize to fanficfreak (no I have not disappeared the proof is the updates and I definitely plan on finishing the story) and Sweet Cari (Thank you) for not responding to your posts. Please leave me reviews and constructive criticism for when I return.

Please Review!


	20. Duskmon Dilemma

**Children of the Legend**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Don't hate me for not updating! I have been super busy! In August I had 3 books left to read for school and then straight into my AP, Honors, and Advanced classes. This is just to give you an idea of my schedule this year. I also have SATs and ACTs next month. Also all my college applications need to be done by November 1st. I'm really busy like I said so I do not know when another update will be. Please enjoy CotL Chapter 20!

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon. I just have an overactive imagination.

* * *

_

**Chapter 20- Duskmon Dilemma**

The line was dead. There was no other explanation. Koji fumbled for the light switch and flicked it up and down. Nothing happened. The only problem was that he could see lights on across the street even through the blinding rain. It didn't make any sense for one house to loose power.

Koji stumbled toward the direction he believed was the kitchen. It took him about five minutes and a couple stubbed toes to get there and then to find the flashlight behind the cleaning supplies in a cabinet. He flipped it on and the room glowed welcomingly. Needless to say, it was very welcoming to the Warrior of Light.

He moved quietly but quickly toward his room while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his toe. Koji went up the stairs and closed the door of his room as soon as he got there and started worrying about something more important than his toe. Duskmon was back and he must still be after the light.

Koji went over to his bookcase and was about to pick up his cell phone, which had been placed there after the adventures tonight, to notify the others. All of a sudden someone grabbed him and turned him around. This caused the flashlight to fall to the ground and the light to go out.

A cold hand was covering his mouth and through the darkness he could see blood red eyes and knew it was Duskmon. Koji instinctively tried to pull the hand off his face but knew it was useless. He was a powerful digimon, and in human form Koji was exactly that, human. Duskmon's hand felt almost like death itself, cold and clammy.

"Don't make a sound or I'll kill you," Duskmon whispered.

He did not need a loud voice or anymore words than that to make himself understood. Koji was frightened. He had not really been afraid of Duskmon until now. Even in the digital world Koji knew there was a connection. Once he knew it was Koichi, it was almost impossible for Duskmon to prevail. Koji was determined to save his brother. Nothing else had mattered.

This wasn't Koichi. This wasn't his brother. Duskmon was heartless and cold, Koichi was kind and thoughtful. No piece of his brother was there. They were completely separate entities now.

Koji heard the sword unsheathed from his arm and closed his eyes. He waited for the blade to come, but something was wrong. He hadn't been killed yet. The teen opened his eyes and tried to stall for time as Duskmon's hand had come off his mouth knowing the boy wouldn't scream.

"Why do you fight for the darkness?" Koji asked him.

"Because Darkness must destroy the light so that I can be at peace. Light kills the darkness," was the simple reply. "Therefore I must kill you."

"Light and Dark can live in harmony, now go away and leave the two of us alone," Koji said with anger.

He set the blade and readied for the attack. Koji quickly tried to think of what was on the bookshelf that might be useful in a situation like this. He wouldn't be able to reach the cell phone in time. He only had seconds. Koji fumbled for anything behind him that might be useful. His hand landed on the other necklace. It felt warm to the touch.

On instinct the boy took it and placed it in front of him. It began to glow a bright purple. Duskmon began wincing in pain before the light became too much for him and dissipated into the shadows.

The lights came back on the instant he was gone. Koji slumped against the desk and fell to the floor with the necklace still in hand.

Koji heard his father snore one room over and looked down at the necklace.

"What the heck is this thing?"

* * *

Kari thought she was an insomniac. There was no way she could sleep or get to sleep. She tossed in bed again and saw T.K. sleeping peacefully next to her.

Deciding sleep was not going to come to her she got out of bed and pulled on a soft pink bathrobe over her satin purple nightgown.

Kari had never been able to sleep, even when she was little. She always seemed to see things in her dreams. Before Tai went to the digital world, Myotismon, the new digidestined they all appeared in dreams. Whenever the digital world was involved she seemed to have a dream about it.

Kari headed for the fridge and started looking for something eat. Not finding anything in there she opened the freezer and settled on Chocolate Choloate Chip ice cream- something almost any woman could not resist.

Putting a huge scoop into a bowl she opened the screen on the veranda and sat down on the wicker lounge when she had read a great many books over the summer.

Kari kicked up and took the bowl of ice cream in her lap and lost her appetite before the spoon reached her mouth.

"No way, Myotismon's carriage," Kari whispered as it flew across the rainy sky.

* * *

Myotismon was on a hunt for his missing crony, his strongest one at that. The one that seemed to have a mind of his own. Myotismon felt he had no control over the warrior of darkness.

"Demidevimon! Make it go faster!" he yelled at the bat-like creature.

"Yes your lordship," he replied with passion. "You heard him. Faster!" He called to the digimon who was driving.

"Me smash you when me get chance," the digimon with an absurdly long nose grumbled.

As soon as the carriage sped up Myotismon thought he saw something. A glowing red something.

"Stop the carriage!" Myotismon said and jumped out of the coach while it was in midair. For an evil digimon he gracefully landed on the ground in front of the digimon he was looking for.

"Duskmon! When have you been!" Myotismon yelled taking the evil warrior by the neck as the rain drenched the two.

The warrior of darkness did not respond at first.

"I was visiting someone," he replied calmly.

"Who! Did you find one!" Myotismon said loosening his grip.

"Yes," he replied.

"Who?" Myotismon said eagerly.

"I cannot say," he solemnly replied.

"Why can't you!" Myotismon screamed punching the brick wall next to him leaving a dent.

"I can't," the warrior of darkness replied calmly.

"Why!" Myotismon screamed his pale face dangerously close to becoming red.

"Because of the human I have a connection, though an unwanted connection, with," he told his master with no emotion.

Myotismon was puzzled. His flunkie was being controlled like a pet. Like those digi-brats he wanted dead.

Myotismon turned around his cape flapping in the wind.

"I don't care what you have to do, get rid if this…connection, even if you have to kill the human," Myotismon said and walked off into the mist that was being created by the rain when it hit the warm pavement.

Duskmon just looked up to the darkened sky, preferring that way. When the light came back out he would have to hide in the shadows again. Between the light zapping power from the darkness, he was not at full strength because of the idiotic boy he could not kill!

"I wish it was that easy," Duskmon said to himself before slinking into the shadows.

* * *

Takuya wasn't an early riser.

No, he absolutely hated mornings. Mornings meant another day of school, another day of Shinya, and another day of unpredictability. Well, actually the unpredictability wasn't that bad, school was though.

One thing he hated was getting up earlier than he had to. He was never in a good mood if anyone disturbed his sleep before the alarm clock did. Not to mention the half a dozen alarm clocks that had suffered Takuya tantrums as his mother called them. Therefore, anyone can think of Takuya's reaction when his cell phone went off in the wee hours the morning.

Takuya still half in slumber reached for the phone on the brown table by his bed. He was currently tangled in his fire-themed bedding, and once his hand found the phone, Takuya hit the end call button.

'_Now I have to try and get back to sleep,' _Takuya thought while snuggling into his covers again.

As soon as he was starting to drift once more, the phone began ringing again. Takuya wasn't happy now. He got up and grabbed his phone. Shinya sometimes thought the phone would end up through the wall and in his room when Takuya got this angry at his telephone.

"What! It's early let me sleep already!" Takuya cried into the phone.

"It's Koji," the voice on the other end told him steadily.

"Huh, Koji, is something wrong?" Takuya asked worriedly knowing Koji would not call early in the morning for no reason.

"Duskmon's here," he replied.

"What he can't be! I mean Koichi's okay right?" Takuya said now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I think he is. He had the doctor call me with a message that Duskmon was back. I was about to call everyone when I felt a presence behind me and it was him. He grabbed me and I really thought he was going to kill me," Koji told him so calmly that Takuya was amazed.

It was not everyday that a deranged digimon that was somewhat related to you tried to kill you.

"So you're okay?" Takuya asked unsure of how to react.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about Koichi, what if Duskmon goes after him," Koji said concern in his voice. "Also bring that necklace thing to school tomorrow; there is something weird about them."

Takuya could not figure out what Koji was thinking. Of course they were different. They came with the spirits! Then he also remembered what he had done earlier that day, when he met the man with the chocolate eyes. The man named Tai Kamiya.

"Heh, heh, heh," Takuya giggled uncertainly and started playing with a loose thread on his comforter, "er, are you sure you want them tomorrow?"

"Yes…Why did you loose them?" Koji asked suspiciously.

Takuya could feel the icy glare even with Koji across town. Even though Koji was not there, he began to sweat.

"No, not exactly. See I met this guy, I got a name though. And I…gave…them… to him," Takuya said feeling Koji's temper rising on the other end.

"You did what!" Koji yelled, but not load enough to wake anyone.

"Don't worry I'll get them back next week when I see him again," Takuya said wincing.

"You better or we'll be four short," Koji stated.

"Huh, how did it become four? My two, Zoe's, and…" Takuya was cut off.

"One of mine that mom made me give the doctor since he was interested in it," Koji said some spite in the words.

"So you lost one too," Takuya said a little smugly.

"Like I said Mom made me. I'll see tomorrow in school. Good morning," Koji said and abruptly hung up the phone.

'_Good morning, o yeah,'_ Takuya thought while looking at the digital clock next to his bed. It was four in the morning.

He was going to have to get up in a few hours, exhausted.

Takuya did not really think about that he turned off the cell phone, snuggled under the covers, and went to bed for just a little longer.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

I'm sorry once again for no updates for a while. I'm going to try to get into a pattern of at least a chapter a month. It will be pretty messed up until I'm done with college applications. Once again I apologize. Please read and review! Thank you! (I'm sorry it's so short! I wanted to update!)


	21. Crests and Confusion

**Children of the Legend**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Please don't kill me! I had a super busy October. I had Senior retreat, community service, ACTs, SATs, early action college applications, college essays, college interviews, and so one. College things continued into November. December brought two concerts for chorus, Chirstmas shopping and midyears! January had FAFSA, PROFILE, and the rest of the midyears, Student Governemt/Leadership obligations and information on finals! I know it seems like forever, and really it has. I apologize profusely for lack of updates but between my two English classes I'm writing about a paper a month! Thank you for your dedication to this story and I'm sorry for my ridiculous schedule! Please read and review!

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon, and never will.

* * *

_

**Chapter 21- Crests and Confusion**

Koji wondered how a day could seem so long. It seemed like yesterday that everything was normal and the day before that they were twelve and exploring the digital world for the first time. It was surreal.

There was the interesting mystery about the necklaces, then Duskmon returned landing Koichi in the hospital, and then Duskmon came and tried to kill him! How could it get any worse!

Koji tried not to think about it while taking some faded jeans, a black tee, and a blue and black plaid button-down shirt haphazardly from his drawer. He closed the door with more force than necessary and headed for school.

School was only a few blocks away and easy enough to walk to. Koji was walking to school but mentally he was not there. Why Duskmon was around, the necklaces, and the weird events, there was a connection somewhere. He just had to find it.

Koji walked into the school and dumped his books in his blue locker and absentmindedly took out his books for second period. History with Mr. Niwa and then English Literature with Mrs. Takashi. At least school ended early today. Koji figured it would be best for all the Chosen to get together and discuss their "small" problems.

History flew by with little action except for Takuya running into class ten minutes late as usual. The Warrior of Fire had overslept yet again. He got the usual warning and then had to stand outside the classroom the entire period as punishment.

Koji came out, tucking his books away when Takuya jumped him.

"Hey buddy, before you put those notes away, can I copy them," Takuya said while grinning like a Cheshire Cat and holding out his hands in a 'give me' way.

The Warrior of Light just stared at his friend before sighing, shaking his heads while grinning slightly and then silently handing over the notes.

"Thanks a ton," Takuya said and the twosome headed for English Literature.

* * *

Kari was seated at her desk when she saw the two boys come in: Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto. Quite an interesting pair.

'_Maybe those two are Children of the Legend,' _Kari thought to herself,_ 'or maybe it's just wishful thinking.'_

English was one of the few classes Koji had with Zoe and Takuya. The fact that the desks were close together helped as well.

Takuya was sitting at his desk taking notes when a piece of paper fell in front of him. He looked at it and looked around. No one was looking except Koji, and he was giving a look that said "open it already."

Takuya opened the piece of paper slowly trying not to make it crinkle too much. It was one sentence:

After class meet by the big tree and tell Zoe too. –Koji.

Takuya caught his friend's eye and nodded. The clock seemed to be frozen at ten of. Takuya could have killed himself with his impatience. Finally the bell sounded freeing the captives from their prison that was called school.

Takuya and Koji were out of the classroom before the bell had finished ringing, but Zoe wasn't behind them.

"Zoe can I speak to you a moment," Kari asked the blonde haired girl with pink and purple butterflies all over her outfit- embroidered on the jeans, imprinted on the baby pink tee, and even clips in her hair.

She floated over to the desk as if she had wings herself.

"What is it Mrs. Takashi?" she asked.

"Did you forget?" Kari said and pulled the copy crest from her pocket to give to the blonde girl.

"O, thanks. I guess I did, a lot has happened," Zoe said while putting the crest on.

"_Please react to it being different, please. It would make my job a lot easier," _Kari thought to herself while tapping her pen on the desk.

"Like what?" Kari asked sweetly.

"_Come on; say its different or something!" _Kari continued thinking.

"Well, Koichi, he's Koji's older brother, ended up in the hospital and they aren't really sure what's going on," Zoe told her.

"I'm sorry. Speaking of Koji, Takuya and he make an odd friendship don't they," Kari asked continuing to try and extract information from the blonde.

"Yeah," Zoe said starting to play with the necklace. "They hated each other at first, but now, even though they still fight they are really good friends."

"_That sounds familiar," _Kari thought remembering how Tai and Matt used to fight endlessly, or Davis and T.K.

Zoe was about to say something when the gogglehead in question poked his head through the door.

"Zoe, let's go before Koji bites someone's head off," Takuya said impatiently.

"Good bye," Zoe said and ran after her friend.

Kari was still sitting in her chair wondering what happened.

* * *

"Why did you drag me out so quickly Takuya?" Zoe asked as the duo headed down the corridor.

"Because I forgot to tell you during class to meet me and Koji after class," Takuya said grabbing her hand and dragging her outside.

Takuya was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice Zoe's cheeks turn a light shade of red when he grabbed her hand.

When the Warriors of Wind and Flame reached Koji by the tree he was coolly leaning against it.

"What was so important to tell everybody, buddy?" Takuya asked his friend.

"It's Duskmon," Koji said seriously.

"We know he's a problem. We'll beat him, just like last time," Takuya said confidently.

"It's something more," Koji sighed. "Last night he came to my house, and he would have killed me if he had the chance. The necklace that I still had, I'm pretty sure it saved my life."

No one spoke and the only thing heard were people speaking in the distance. People who didn't have a care in the world, not the world possibly on their shoulders.

"I'm glad you're okay," Zoe said with a hint of terror in her voice, "but what if he comes back and why didn't you call us?"

"I called Takuya," Koji said. "I didn't want to bother everyone, especially Koichi."

"You are going to tell him, right?" Takuya asked seriously.

"I don't think so. He needs to recover. I don't want to worry him unnecessarily," Koji told the other two Chosen.

"What!" Takuya yelled. "Of course he'd want you to tell him, especially if Duskmon is involved!"

"I want him to concentrate on getting better. He doesn't need anything else to worry about," Koji said in a tone that said the conversation was over and then eyed Zoe.

Zoe was silent through the argument, fingering the necklace.

"I brought mine, but from what you said last night, you gave yours away?" Koji said as Takuya jammed his hands in his pockets sheepishly.

"I'll have them soon enough," Takuya said adamantly.

"Guys," Zoe said worriedly, "I think there is something wrong with mine. I left so quickly I didn't realize it was different."

Takuya looked at the necklace she was holding. It was still oddly shaped with a green panel. The green panel still had a tear drop or flower petal depending on how you looked at it etched in the middle.

"I don't see anything different," Takuya said.

Zoe sat down on the ground and sighed.

"It's not that. I don't know how to explain it but it's different," Zoe said puzzled at her own explanation.

Koji and Takuya weren't sure how to respond. It looked the same but to Zoe it was completely different, and Zoe wasn't the type of person to lie.

"Great another problem," Takuya sighed and contemplated hitting his head against the tree.

* * *

Tommy was walking home from school. He wasn't old enough to be at the same school with Takuya and the others yet, but he had become really good friends with Shinya. The only unfortunate part, Shinya had to stay after since he had broken a window with a soccer ball. Soccer and broken windows must run in the family.

Tommy sighed and was wondering what he'd do for the rest of the day and settled on seeing Koichi. He was supposed to be discharged today.

As Tommy was walking down the street he though he heard a low grumble behind him. Tommy turned around and didn't see anything. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on. The street was deserted, only adding to the uneasiness in Tommy's stomach.

'_There must be someone there, but I don't see anyone. I sense it though' _Tommy thought.

He continued but could hear footsteps behind him. When he turned around this time he saw a giant fist and it connected with him painfully and sent him flying. When the fog in his mind cleared he couldn't believe who he saw.

* * *

Kari was in her classroom wondering what was going to happen now. Zoe didn't react to the copy crest. Then there was Myotismon's carriage that she saw flying through the sky last night.

Kari was thinking about calling the rest of the digidestined so she could tell them her 'wonderful' news.

As she was packing up her papers a chill ran down her spine. She felt like she was back in the Dark Ocean. A feeling a dread, of darkness seemed to be prevalent, maybe because she was the bearer of the Crest of Light.

"I will destroy the light," the a voice from the darkness said.

Kari didn't know what to do; she didn't know who the voice was or even where it was coming from.

'_Destroy the Light? He means me!' _Kari thought to herself frantically.

"You can't escape me. I will destroy the light," the being said stepping out of the shadows quickly.

Kari turned around and eyed the shadows. Darkness hid from the Light in them. Out of one of the shadows in the corner red glowing eyes could be seen and Kari was petrified. Kari could feel her heart pounding and her blood chill and she knew she was in danger!

_To be continued…_

I love writing cliffhangers, I'm not sure why. I thank everyone who has been extremely patient with me while I've been so busy and lacking updates! My new year's resolution is to try and eat better and try to fit in more time for writing. I got into my top choice for college so all my hard work at school paid off! It was the best Christmas present! I am going to write this story to the end, please forgive my busy schedule and me! I also apologize for it being so short! Please review!

P.S. I'm sorry if you got sent an email and then couldn't access the story. I had the wrong chapter title up and therefore had to change it! I'm sorry but I hope you got a chance to read it!


	22. Ice, Secrets, and Confusion

**Children of the Legend **

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **I was hoping for a quicker update. I think I failed. I graduated high school and kind of neglected my writing during all the Senior stuff. Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 21! I am now over 400 reviews. When I started this fic sophomore year, I never dreamed it would be so popular! Thank you to everyone who reads and supports CotL! This chapter is dedicated to you! (Then again without you guys and girls I wouldn't have continued!)

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own digimon, never will._

**Chapter 22: Ice, Secrets, and Confusion**

Tommy was shocked at who was standing in front of him. Actually he probably shouldn't have been so surprised considering the wackiness that had been ensuing for the past few weeks.

"Me want crest. You give me crest," the voice of possibly the dimmest digimon said to the warrior of ice.

Tommy looked at him. He looked the same: super short, super large nose, and super stupid. That pretty much summed up Grumblemon in Tommy's opinion.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy exclaimed to the rock digimon who was trying to look menacing by swinging his rock hammer at anything in his way. He was achieving what he wanted, scaring the little boy.

'_This isn't good,' _Tommy thought to himself as he kept moving back to avoid the hammer. Grumblemon was swinging it like the baseball bat a player swings while on deck, _'I have to think of something to do!"_

Tommy all of a sudden felt something hard and brick behind him. He had been thinking so hard that he wasn't aware he had backed himself into a corner.

"You loose. Me win. You give me crest, you not get hurt now," Grumblemmon told the boy and started reaching toward Tommy.

Tommy did the only thing he could think of. He reached into his pocket quickly and shouted:

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Kumamon!"

* * *

It was unanimously decided, Izzy was in charge of the crests. He had all the technology, knowledge, and of course could contract Gennai 24/7 and ask him anything he wanted. Almost like going to Walgreen's at two in the morning to pick up medicine. Only Izzy didn't pick up medicine, he got information.

Currently it was the afternoon, Izzy knew that it would be better to talk to Gennai now rather than later. He hated bothering the man at night, even if he looked about the same age as the digidestined now. Sometimes Izzy doubted if Gennai slept, but the other digidestined wondered the same about Izzy.

Izzy was sitting at his computer typing a million words a minute. At least that's how it looked to most people. All of a sudden his computer screen flashed the colors of the rainbow and Gennai appeared.

"Gennai, it's so great to talk to you again. We're in a ton of trouble," Izzy told him while running a hand through his auburn hair.

Gennai just looked at him and sighed. "You have to figure this out soon. Myotismon's minions are attacking more and more often. You have to find the children of the Legend. It's getting critical."

"I know," Izzy replied with frustration. "Kari was supposed to talk to the student in her class that she was suspecting. I think her name was Zoe."

Gennai sighed. "I hope that this girl knows something since we really need a big break."

Both looked silently outside hoping for a sign. The light they saw contrasted their mood and their need to find the Legendary Warriors.

* * *

"Please tell us something," Gabumon asked the dimwitted digimon Neemon.

"Well, it can't hurt could it," Bokomon said while making sure none of the guards were listening.

"The children of the legend was a book that I wrote. It was about six children who came to the digital world. They did not have partners thus it is harder to track them down now. Instead they fused with the Legendary Warriors and became an amazing team that saved the world from destruction," Bokomon said in a know it all voice.

Agumon and Gabumon just stared at him.

"You're joking right?" Agumon said after a few moments of silence.

"No," Bokomon said, "Why would I joke?"

"It makes no sense," Gabumon said while pacing the small cage.

"It's so crazy it just might," Agumon said under his breath, but no one else heard the comment.

Bokomon just sighed and thought _'No one ever believes me.'_

* * *

"Crystal freeze!" Kumamon yelled as he missed Grumblemon who buried himself underground in a hole. As a result the attack missed turning the nearby street lamp into a giant popsicle.

"Miss me, miss me, now kiss me," Grmblemon said from below the ground.

"I don't think so," Kumamon said looking around to see where the digimon was going to pop up.

All of a sudden there was a rumble right beneath him. Kumamon looked down and saw the ground around him cracking. The Warrior of Ice tried to move in try, but it was hopeless. Grumblemon knocked Kumamon sideways against a wall, dazing the little bear.

"You give me crest now and die later or you die now and I take crest. Pick," Grumblemon said while holding his hammer above his head.

"Neither, I'm not beaten yet!" Kumamon said standing up.

"Slide evolution! Korikakumon!"

* * *

Kari was scared stiff. There was digimon, that much was obvious, staring at her. Only this one, she knew wasn't about to help her. Once he stepped out of the shadows and she got a good look at him, he was bad news. His armor was as black as a night with no moon. Then there were the eyes. Too many eyes to count. All staring at her.

"I will destroy the light," his voice as cold as his appearance.

Kari did the only thing she could think of: scream.

* * *

The trio out by the tree was just lounging around, discussing battle tactics, until a scream punctured the quiet air.

"What was that?" Zoe said looking toward the school.

"I think it was Mrs. Takashi," Takuya said as Koji was already running for the school.

Zoe and Takuya looked at each other and followed after the lone wolf. As they got closer to the school they heard an explosion. One of the walls of their classroom had been blown to pieces by something fairly strong.

The three looked at each other before shouting:

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon! Kazemon! Lobomon!"

The three warriors headed into the school, parts of which were now in shambles. The trio hoped they weren't to late to save their teacher from whatever was taking place inside.

_to be continued…_

Again, sorry for the extremely slow update. And for how bad it is. And how short it is. And how weak it is. The action is coming soon. Promise. Let me know if you want a repost. I was so busy (and a mental block as of what to do next in the fic didn't help). From March to May I had different finals (including a 15 page paper). My Leadership group started to get neglected so I was at every function to keep it going strong. Honors Night, Prom, Baccalaureate Mass, Senior Memory Night, Graduation, and interviews for summer jobs. I've just been ridiculously busy. I apologize for the slow update and thank you for your dedication.

Please review!


	23. Rock’n n’ Roll’n

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **You'd think that once summer started, everything would die down right? Maybe for other people but not for me! I've also kind of had a new distraction. In June I found Detective Conan/Case Closed. I've kind of developed an addiction for it. So I spent the first half of July reading some DC/CC fics. Sorry bout that. I needed to fulfill my Conan want. I hope you like this chapter! I can't say enough for your support. It's what keeps me writing! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for (an update at least!)

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Chapter 23- Rock'n n' Roll'n**

Korikakumon looked a bit more menacing than Kumamon had. Just thinking about his size made Grumblemon think more about power and less on picking on him. However, he was dimwitted and didn't realize that he was, at least size-wise, outmatched. He had one mission: Get the crest. It was the only thing on his mind, since he was so idiotic, he couldn't multitask even if he wanted to.

Korikakumon just looked at his enemy. _'What does he mean by crest…wait…it must be the necklaces. But what's so important with them?'_

"What do you want with the necklace," Korikakumon yelled at his enemy.

"For me to know and not to tell," Grumblemon replied while wigging a finger in the warrior of ice's direction as if he was a disobedient child who had gotten into the cookie jar. And had been caught.

Tommy suddenly de-digvolved, taking the warrior of rock by surprise. He wanted to know more about these crests. If Grumblemon wanted it, then it had to be powerful. He wouldn't attack for no reason. There was something special about the necklace, and Tommy wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Kari was staring at the cold eyes. There were too many for a normal person to have, even a normal digimon to have. She stared worried about what would happen. She didn't have Tai, Gatomon, or T.K. She didn't have her crest. As far as she was concerned, she was in a terrible predicament.

The nameless digimon had already shot a laser that had missed her by inches. Kari knew she was not going to be as lucky next time. Kari was still staring at the digimon when all the eyes focused on the part of the wall that had somewhat collapsed.

Kari didn't see anything for a moment and then there was a burst of fire, fueled by wind, and as bright as the sun. Whatever it was did not seem to phase the digimon.

Three digimon burst onto the scene. Two of which looked strangely familiar. The ones in control of fire and wind had saved once before, from the DarkTyrannomon. This time they were joined by another digimon. He was dressed in a silver metal and a long scarf. The silver digimon didn't look happy at what he saw, in fact he seemed incensed.

"What are you doing here Duskmon!" he barked at the black digimon with to many eyes.

There was silence before the digimon answered.

"I was sent here to destroy the older light, but now I can destroy both at the same time. When there is no light, I will feel no pain," Duskmon answered with coldness in his voice that sent a chill up everyone's spine.

No one moved until Duskmon drew his blade.

* * *

A man was passing by an area of the city most people don't visit. Not that it's a bad section of the city; it was just a modest area with nothing all that special to offer its tourists. However, it happened to be the same area that Davis lived in. A quiet home it a quiet area.

At least it was typically a quiet area. That is when there isn't a boy yelling and someone with extremely poor grammar yelling back.

Davis couldn't resist. The curiosity was to tempting. He poked his head around the corner of the house expecting to see two kids: a bully and a victim. He was not expecting to see a short fat digimon with a crazy hammer and a boy who didn't look as afraid as he should have been. Davis was not sure what to do. He had to save the boy. He looked like he was only around eleven or twelve years old. Much too young to be dealing with a digimon.

Davis did the only thing he could think of, run right into the argument.

* * *

Duskmon brought down his blade. It was so quiet everyone in the room could hear the swish it made, beckoning people and digimon to their death.

"Are you scared of me," Duskmon coldly announced to the room.

He eyed Kari on the floor and pointed the sword at her. "You're first to die," Duskmon said while lifting the sword in the air.

Kari cringed and closed her eyes preparing for the blow, except it never came. She opened one eye partially to see the fire digimon blocking her from the sword and before she could react she was off the ground and in the air.

"Agunimon, I'm taking her to safety," the butterfly told her companion.

He merely nodded at her as his attention was only on the fight.

Once out of the school all Kari could hear was the rush of the wind as she flew past buildings, people, and cars hoping the digimon really was taking her to safety as they took flight.

* * *

"That was low to pick on a defenseless human!" Lobomon spit at his other half. "What is the real reason you were after her!"

The digimon was as cold as usual. Nothing ever fazed him.

"The light," was his simple reply.

"That doesn't tell us anything," Agunimon shot back.

"Fine I understand you want more than what I already told you. I'm ordered to destroy that light. I'm doing it because I want to though. Not because it was an order. To make me feel more alive. You are my other half's twin. You embody the light. That is more than enough reason to destroy you. But the female human, she's a little different. My master, as I am told I must call him, hates the girl. She brought about his downfall before with her light. If she could destroy him, she is a danger to me. Therefore she must be eliminated," Duskmon answered as if it was the most obvious answer.

Aguimon and Lobomon just looked at him.

"You're sick!" Agunimon yelled at him.

Takuya and Koji quickly used the slide evolution to become BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon.

Then the fight began. There were flashes of red, silver, and black. If someone were to see them fighting, all they would have seen was a blur. They were evenly matched. Light and Flame- symbols of hope against the darkness.

No one could seem to gain an upper hand over the other. It was evenly matched. Each side matching blow for blow. Not thinking about the consequence, only thinking about what was at stake. If they lost there would be trouble. And as soon as it all started, it stopped.

Duskmon backed into a corner and disappeared into the shadows without a word.

KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon looked at each other before dedigivolving.

"What was that all about?" Takuya asked his friend while panting for breath.

"I have no idea," Koji replied equally as dumbfounded.

* * *

Tommy wasn't sure what to do. He dedigivolved for a reason, to find out what Grumblemon meant by crests. However, he wasn't expecting an adult to be around, much less throw himself between the digimon and him.

"I'm okay," Tommy told the man trying to sound blithe.

"No you aren't. Now run," the man said while still holding his ground.

Tommy wasn't sure what to do. He expected the man to run any second, scared of the rock hammer swinging digimon. The man didn't look fazed or startled. He looked determined. He was determined to protect Tommy no matter what. Considering the circumstances that was a slightly crazy idea.

He couldn't ask Grumblemon any questions with the man around.

"Really I'm okay," Tommy tried again.

"I'm Davis and famous for being stubborn and rushing into things. Now go!" the man said.

Tommy just stared at him not really sure what to think. Suddenly Davis grabbed the boy and they landed a couple feet from where they had previously been standing. It was a good thing too since there was now a hammer in that exact same place they had been moments before.

The two stared.

"I got you this time. You don't run," Grumblemon laughed at them.

Tommy suddenly got up before Davis could stop him. He reached into his pocket to pull out, what he now knew was a crest.

Tommy wasn't really sure what to do with it but instinct took over. He aimed the crest at digimon and it started to glow a deep gold. It gradually got brighter and brighter until the digimon was encased in the light and it blinded anyone nearby. Just as quickly as the light appeared, it vanished. All that was left was Grumblemon with his fractal code completely exposed. Tommy took out his DTector that had been in his pocket.

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Tommy said as the spirits and fractal code were absorbed into the small machine.

Tommy sat back down on the ground. Not really sure what was happening. He constantly glanced between the DTector, the crest, and the spot Grumblemon had previously occupied. He had forgotten that there was someone else around until he heard Davis say, "What just happened?"

_To be continued…_

I really am not all that great with battle scenes and I really don't like writing them all that much. They're necessary though. It's so hard to make them creative and have interaction between yelling attacks back and forth. I know it's another short chapter. I deeply apologize for that. I really do. I'm thinking that it's getting to the big battles and finding out about each other REALLY soon. I'm thinking this fic will probably be somewhere between 25 and 35 chapters depending on how long each chapter is. I'd be surprised if it was any longer. I really want to write another multichapter in another genre (Fruits Basket or Detective Conan) while working on CotL but I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle two (or three) updates. I'm still playing with the idea. I'm also in the mood to write a one-shot so don't be surprised if one turns up soon. It's been forever since I've seen Digimon. I hope I'm still keeping everyone in character. I actually needed to use a Digimon Encyclopedia to refresh my memory of attacks (and spelling of names!).

Please let me know what you thought of this with a review!

P.S. I wanted to get this out before Friday/Saturday. Everyone knows what's happening then - _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_! I can't wait, and that's why this update is coming when it is!


	24. The Secret’s Somewhat Out

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **You have every right to burn me at the stake. I haven't updated forever but college is really busy. I have an overload (6) classes. I'm also an elected member of student government and have two meetings a week. I have also joined the choir which practices twice a week. I have work study. I am in a leadership development program. (I'm an ad hoc kind to English Society since I can't make the meetings). I also tutor kids once a week. I also want to keep my grades up so I can enter the honors program next year. Then there is also classes and homework. I also want to write for the student newspaper at some point – I just don't really have the time. I've been just a little busy. (And to add to it I got on a major Detective Conan kick – such a good show/manga!)

Anyways I am an English major and Education minor and will probably be declaring a Communications minor as well. I'm going to be extremely busy and have no clue when I'll be getting a chance to write. This will end my rant with a presentation of the long awaiting Chapter 24 of Children of the Legend!

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own digimon!!!!_

**Chapter 24 The Secret's Somewhat Out**

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Tommy said as the spirits and fractal code were absorbed into the small machine.

Tommy sat back down on the ground. Not really sure what was happening. He constantly glanced between the DTector, the crest, and the spot Grumblemon had previously occupied. He had forgotten that there was someone else around until he heard Davis say, "What just happened?"

Tommy just stared, his face a pale white. No one was supposed to discover their secret – that's what a secret was after all. Something kept from others. Now he had just used a D Tector in front of a complete stranger. Of course he now wanted answers. Who wouldn't want answers? A giant monster had just targeted a little boy. A jet of light had just (in a shortened version of the story) destroyed the monster. The boy then got rid of it in a stream of data.

That's perfectly normal.

It's a typical day of work – if you're a Chosen Child.

But this man wasn't.

"Well are you going to answer my question?" Davis asked the boy again now getting up off the ground and dusting himself off.

"Um, er, uh, my mom wants me home! I gotta go!" Tommy yelled while starting to run off.

When in doubt mom is always a good excuse to get out of anything.

Tommy didn't make it very far. Davis was older, taller, and faster. He could easily outrun a twelve year old boy. Davis grabbed the back of Tommy's coat and put a halt to the boy's escape.

"I want answers kid. Why was the digimon after you, what did he want, and why do you have a crest?" Davis said with his teeth clenched. He was loosing his temper.

Davis expected the questions of "What is a digimon" or "How am I supposed to know what he wants" or even "What's a crest". He certainly wasn't expecting a question in return.

"How do you know about Digimon?"

* * *

"Don't worry – the guys'll take care of everything. You don't have to worry about anything you'll be safe," the butterfly told Kari as they were flying over the city. This was coming from a digimon who burst into her classroom and took her while leaving the others to fight. And to add to that they had to be pretty far off the ground since the skyscrapers were below them.

"Who are you?" was all Kari could come up with as she hesitantly peeked over the see just how high up they were. She couldn't figure out how high – but in the end did it really matter. It only mattered if she fell.

"I'm Kazemon. Don't worry I won't drop you," the digimon replied as if reading the woman's mind.

"How are you so confident in the two you left behind?" Kari couldn't help but ask.

Kazemon giggled. "I would trust the two of them with my life"

Kari felt like a child asking this particular question, but she was just to curious: "Why?"

"We've been through so much. I just trust them. How can I even define the trust I place in them. I really can't. I just do, it's hard to explain," Kazemon stated.

She broke off quickly and her body stiffened.

"We're being followed," Kazemon stated before picking up her speed trying to loose whoever was on their trail.

* * *

Doctor Kido came into his patient's room and opened the blinds. The boy had given him a shock last night. He seemed to be almost possess, but more than anything he was desperate. 

The hospital had decided to keep him an extra day, just to make sure he was okay. Joe had never had a patient like this. A boy who is in a coma, wakes up with the help of a crest, and then seems to be panicked about something he can't tell anyone.

No, Joe had never had a patient this unusual.

As Joe was pulling the blinds open he heard the bed groan. He turned around to see Koichi sitting up in bed.

"Am I going home today?" Koichi asked him while eying his jacket which was now hung up again.

"No, we want to make sure you're completely 100 percent better before sending you home. You'll stay with us one more day," Joe said smiling.

He knew Koichi wouldn't be happy with this decision, but it was doctor's orders.

"Did you talk to my brother? Is he okay?" Koichi asked him while biting his bottom lip.

'_It's almost like he thinks his brother might be hurt by something…' Joe thought._

"Yeah I did," Joe continued with his smile and sat down in a chair next to the bed. "He answered and said he understood who "He" was. The line then went dead, the power must have gone out."

Koichi paled.

"Is he okay, is my brother okay!?" Koichi asked panic-stricken.

"I think so, why would something happen when the power goes out?" Joe asked in puzzlement.

"Can I talk to him now?" Koichi asked, his eyes begging.

Joe sighed. Cell phones weren't supposed to be used in the hospital and the hospital's line wasn't working. He silently took the phone out of his pocket.

"Make it quick." Joe said handing over the phone.

The number had to have been half dialed before it was even out of his hand. Koichi clutched the phone like the lifeline between him and his brother. Holding his breath and waiting for the other end to pick up.

Finally the breath was let out: "Koji! Are you okay!"

Joe let the boy talk on the phone longer than he should have. As soon as heard from his brother, relief appeared in his patient's face. His brother was fine, just a little tired. He was coming to the hospital today and Koichi was now extremely cheerful.

"Thank you for letting me use your phone," Koichi told him and acting more like himself (according to how his mother said he acted) than he had since before last night.

"You're close to your brother aren't you?" Joe asked Koichi.

"I'd die if anything happened to him because of me. I almost lost him once, I could never live without him around. Life wouldn't be right," Koichi told him while thinking of memories that Joe figured he would never extract from the boy.

Joe got up to leave. "I'll check in on you later," he told Koichi.

He turned to look at the boy who was extremely calmed by the phone call. "Thank you so much."

Joe just smiled and left.

* * *

"How do I know!? How do you know?!" Davis asked the boy he was staring at. 

Tommy bit his lip unsure of what to say. The man was screaming at him and he couldn't bring himself to say anything back. Well he certainly wasn't going to cry either.

"I can't say," was what he finally came up with as Davis continued his rant.

What do you mean you can't say! Of course you can! You could have all the secrets that I need – I need to know how you know about Digimon!" Davis said and he would have pulled all the hair out of his head if it was possible.

How could one boy have so many answers locked up and not willing to share them with him! It really was torturous.

"I can't, I'd be breaking my promises to people and digimon!" Tommy told him.

Davis was trying hard not to hurt the boy. He really was. But he was getting close to the end of his rope of dynamite.

"I need to know – it's extremely important!" Davis told the boy.

Davis couldn't believe this. He was fighting with a twelve year old. It was ridiculous.

The boy remained silent.

"Fine I'll tell you my half if you answer some of my questions okay?" Davis asked trying to meet the boy halfway.

He was hesitant, "Okay. I'm Tommy by the way."

"Nice to meet'cha Tommy. We'll help each other out, I have a feeling we're on the same side," Davis said putting an arm around the boy. He looked down at Tommy and he received a smile in return.

This was going to be the start of a wonderful partnership, Davis could feel it.

_To be continued…_

This was a hard chapter to write. I know it is still kind of short, but I needed to get the points out for the plot to get moving. I had to go back and reread my chapters and look at my note sheet. It's been so long. There was a lot of other stuff I wanted to put in but I figured it would be best to split and use the information for chapter 25. I hope I can get one more update out over Thanksgiving break. (If not my Christmas break starts the 13th). I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving. Thanks again for your reviews and support – they keep this story going! I promise that I'm not giving up on this fic!

_Please review!_


	25. A Tale of Two Teams

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your patience! College really interferes with my writing pattern (semester ends May 9th) and I barely have enough time for the papers /projects I have to write/create for school. I want to let you all know that I HAVE NOT STOPPED THIS FIC!! I ended up getting a beta reader and was waiting for this chapter to be sent back to me. However, (s)he never got back to me and its been over a week so I am posting. Thank you for listening to my rant and here is the long awaited update for Children of the Legend! (Also note that my laptop crashed and now I can't get my CotL notes. As a result please let me know if anything is wrong with the chronological sequence!!)

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Digimon or much of anything for that matter. I just owe debt for school. Yep, lots of it. _

**Chapter 25- A Tale of Two Teams**

Kari knew that she was in for a wild ride when Kazemon said they were being followed. However, she never expected to be zooming through the sky at a breakneck speed. Although there was no getting around it, someone was following them. And getting closer by the second.

"Hold on tightly," Kazemon said with a serious tone, "I'm going to try and go faster."

Kari wasn't sure if it was possibly to hold any tighter or for that matter go any quicker as she craned her neck trying to look behind the digimon. What Kari saw made her gasp.

Kazemon looked down at the woman in her arms for a brief second to see her face stark with terror.

"What's wrong?" Kazemon asked with concern in her voice that overpowered the fear.

"It's him. It's really him. He's back…Myotismon," Kari whispered in fright.

Kari noticed a sudden increase in the pressure around her body as the digimon grasped her tighter. If her grip tensed even more, then Kari might begin to suffocate. Without warning the digimon holding her was engulfed in a stream of digital light. Kari felt Kazemon's proportions changing. Her warm flesh was becoming sleek metal. The long hair that had hit her numerous times during their flight vanished. The speed intensified. When the light vanished Kazemon was no longer holding her.

"I'm Zephyrmon," the digimon replied to Kari's silent question.

All of a sudden Zephyrmon began to head towards the ground, the outskirts of the city that was sparsely inhabited. Kari had no idea of what to expect or even if they would make it to the landing alive. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

* * *

Tommy was staring at the man next to him. He was beginning to think how stupid he was accepting the man's offer. This man, Davis, could be a spy, or a digimon in disguise, or a kidnapper. Of those three Tommy couldn't decide which was worse. He bet his mother would go with the third one. Wasn't 

she always the one saying not to TALK with strangers? He had a feeling that going someplace with said stranger might lead to a grounding for numerous months.

Apparently Davis saw the boys' hesitation on continuing down the street with him.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you okay?" Davis said with a sigh, "I just want…no NEED…to know what information you have. It's important to what I have to do. Okay?"

Tommy bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

Davis continued, "If you get uncomfortable you can just leave and it's not like I'm going to stalk you, k?"

"Okay," Tommy answered still with trepidation.

"Good since we're here!" Davis announced while standing in front of a fairly nice apartment complex. He held his hands outward to show Tommy the buildings with the dramatic flair of a magician.

Tommy followed Davis to his apartment but slowly remained a few steps behind him. Davis opened the door and invited his guest in first. When Tommy entered all he could do was stare at the kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen with granite countertops and cherry cabinets, but what caught Tommy's attention was the red paint and numerous boxes of noodles on the counter.

Davis saw the boys questioning look at the pasta and laughed. "It's for recipes that I'm trying out. I plan to open my own noodle stand someday!"

Tommy just gave him an inquisitive look but declined to comment on it. Some things he just wasn't going to understand, other were better left unsaid, and this qualified under both.

Davis went to the cabinet and extracted a bag of chips and a couple cans of soda. He then went into the living room which continued the red paint and black furniture. Davis glanced at him with an are-you-coming look. Tommy obeyed and sat down on one of the chairs closer to the door in case he needed to make a quick escape. Davis had pulled out a laptop. Noticing the boy was watching Davis told him it was just for notes.

"So," Davis said as he leaned back on the couch, "my story. It's long and complicated and filled with great adventures and friendships…"

Davis began to tell the boy he had brought home of his adventures in the digital world. He started with a quick explanation of the group before him. Their fight with the Dark Masters, Apoclamon, and the discovery of the eighth child. He told of how he became involved in junior high and that his generation was to pick up where the first group had left off. They had to defeat the self-proclaimed Digimon Emperor who repented and became their friend. Having to find different ways to solve problems. The fights with Arukenimon and finally with Malo-Myotismon. He continued by telling the boy of the friendship he had formed with his teammates, his once love rival turned best friend, and especially with his digimon partner. He concluded by telling the Tommy of the current quest to find the children of the legend and that they were being hunted and his group wanted to protect them and help them fight the evil.

When he concluded his story the boy's eyes were as large as saucer's. At some point during the tale Tommy had loosened up and had come to the very edge of his seat. Davis' account had gripped him and Davis could tell just by looking that Tommy was exploding with questions.

"Well…"Davis let the statement hang.

"Wow!! So where is your partner now? How did he digivolve?" Tommy asked bubbling with excitement.

"He's still in the digital world somewhere and we used these," Davis then pulled his D3 out of his pocket and tossed it to Tommy. The boy wasn't anticipating this and almost dropped it. Tommy looked at it and then pulled out the device he had used earlier.

"It looks similar, but different," Tommy muttered.

He looked up at Davis whose face shown so blatantly for an explanation.

"This is a DTector. It finds spirits and stuff," Tommy told him knowing there was no way he was going to talk himself out of this one. "Me and my friends, well they're friends now, we kind of had to save the …err… same world you did. Now…um…I kinda guess I'm someone you are looking for... and you want to know my story as well…."

* * *

Takuya and Koji stood in part of their classroom, or what moments before _had_ been their classroom. Now it was half a classroom. It now had the extra addition of a scenic half of a classroom, without windows, complete with a wonderful breeze.

Koji gave Takuya a little shove. "Come on let's go before anyone gets here."

He began running off before Takuya could respond. Takuya took off after Koji. As they reached the edge of the school property the duo turned and saw staff and students peeking out of the school like rabbits out of a hole. Weary and cautiously they were approaching what remained of the classroom. Takuya and Koji hadn't even reached the next block when they heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights of emergency vehicles.

"If I'm connected to any of this, mom's gonna kill me," Takuya grumbled to himself as they continued to walk down the street. "We're heading the hospital huh?"

"Yeah, I told Koichi I'd come today. He's probably freaked out considering everything that's already happened with Duskmon. Everything else that's going on adds to it," Koji told him.

They continued their walk in silence until they reached the hospital.

"Koji!" a voice called from the hospital doors.

Koji abruptly focused on the figure that was coming closer to him, until he realized it was Doctor Kido.

"Your brother's been looking for you all day, I'm glad to see you're here," he told the boy with a smile.

Takuya wasn't sure what to do in the situation and did his best to excuse himself completely. "I've got to watch Shinya – I'll catch you later!" Takuya waved to his friend.

"Nice friend you got there," Dr. Kido told Koji.

"He is, although I probably wouldn't tell him that to his face. It might just inflate his head a little more. And no one needs to deal with that," Koji told him as they went into the hospital. Dr. Kido just smiled in reminiscence.

* * *

When Kari opened her eyes she had somehow landed on the ground without being killed. A miracle in and of itself that she was still there.

"Stay here," Zephyrmon told her before standing in front of her about twenty feet and taking a fighting stance.

She looked beyond the graceful yet strong bird digimon and saw someone she never wanted to see again as long as she lived. Myotismon. His evil grin and cold eyes bore through her as she saw past encounters flash through her mind: Wizardmon's sacrifice, the destruction of the city, his manhunt for her, the power of the crests and digivices. It all came rushing back to her as if it had happened yesterday instead of many years ago. However, no one could look at him without remembering the past. His name brought chills to her spine years after he had been defeated. Now she was looking at him again.

"Kari," Myotismon drawled in mock happiness at seeing her. "What a pleasure to see you here? I was wondering what my little pest had been up to all these years, still got your little traitor hanging around? Careful she might betray you next."

Kari knew she was being taunted , and knew she fell for the bait, "She would never do anything like that!"

"O aren't we getting touchy…" Myotismon began.

"Hey you! Leave her along or you'll regret it!" Zephyrmon interjected forcefully.

Myotismon didn't show any change in attitude but just directed his attention at the digimon in front him, "Well, well, well. This is a surprise. I send my minions to look for you and you fall into my lap, warrior of wind and chosen child. I know I'm right…Zephyrmon."

_To be continued…_

I hope this makes sense to stop here. Semester ends in three weeks, semester ends in three weeks…I'll just keep going with that mantra. I love school and college but I need a quick break to recharge. I found a beta reader and (s)he never got back to me with a betaed chapter so I again beta'd myself just like all the previous chapters. It just takes a lot longer. Please let me know what you think by clicking that review button, I love hearing from you!!


	26. Foggy Situation

**Children of the Legend**

**Kari Minamoto**

**Authors Note:** Thank you for all your patience and support. I've become so busy, even though it's outlined, that it takes forever to get things written. I also haven't seen Digimon for a while (I have been on an obsessive Harry Potter kick lately too) and am becoming worried that this fic is loosing the charm that the characters have since I haven't seen them for a while. Thank you for everything and I will keep trying to update, because I don't wanted to be killed for abandoning this (I love to write and this fic has been my baby since my sophomore year in high school, but I'm also thinking it is becoming too fluffy and my grammar/formatting in the earlier chapters is terrible). I'm my own worst critic, I know. I hope it came out alright. Please enjoy this long awaited chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Digimon._

**Chapter 26- Foggy Situation **

Kari didn't understand. Chosen child? There was clearly a Digimon standing in front of her. She was a winged creature with armor and no doubt power; definitely not a child or even a human.

"Why don't we make this easy for everyone, you just come with me and I'll let the girl behind you go?" Myotismon silkily said.

Kari personally couldn't help feeling a little insulted, even with the tinge of terror. Who was he thinking he was addressing. She was no longer a middle school student. She wasn't even the girl he tried to destroy the first time he invaded the human world. She had a job and a loving husband. Definitely not a girl.

"I refuse to fall for that!" Zephyrmon cried, 'Hurricane Gales!"

A cyclone of air with energy swirling about appeared from thin air directed at Myotismon. He looked unphased and simply took a breath and blew the attack out as if it were a birthday candle. He slowly approached the bird Digimon who was trying to hide Kari behind her back.

"This sort of disloyalty will just not do," Myotismon stated while shaking his head in mock pity. "I'm afraid we must do this my way. With force – Crimson Lightning!"

Kari wasn't sure what happened until the flash of light disappeared revealing an unconscious Zephyrmon at her feet. She hadn't taken more than two steps when the creature was engulfed in light – it looked almost like a stream of data.

When the light died away, she couldn't believe what…no who she saw. It was Zoe Orimoto. Shock would have been considered an understatement.

Myotismon laughed in his cold cruel voice, "What is it holder of light, do I sense some surprise at the pathetic brat lying the ground."

Kari didn't even control her actions as she stood in front of the unconscious girl who was her student, and apparently a Chosen as well.

Myotismon continued his cold laugh and with a wave of his hand, Kari found herself forty feet away from where she once was. The vampire digimon was standing over the girl, a look of glee and greed in his eyes. With a swish of a cape Myotismon and Zoe had completely disappeared.

Kari felt a breeze brush against her cheek, but it wasn't comforting and it seemed to whisper _This is just the beginning. _

* * *

Koji was visiting his brother in the hospital. Koichi had the possibility of being discharged today, although it wasn't a guarantee. The twins were just happy to have each other. However, Koji knew that he would have to interrupt the peaceful mood at some point, he just didn't know it would be the second he stepped in his brother's room.

"What happened Koji?" Koichi asked his brother with worry etched on his face.

Koji sighed and sat on the foot of his brother's stark white bed. "Duskmon…attacked us at the school. You called us and I gave you the overview but he seemed…I dunno…a little crazy. He kept talking about the light, but then he started talking about the older light too. The only other person in the room who wasn't one of us was Mrs. Takashi but she looked like she was scared to death.

Then he said he was destroying the light, obviously me, more because he wanted to then he was ordered to because I'm his enemy because of light and darkness.

Then there was something he said about his master wanting Mrs. Takashi because she brought about his downfall before. Just none of it makes any sense," Koji put his head in his hands in frustration.

He continued, "Zoe took Mrs. Takashi away from the area so hopefully their all safe. She said she would text everyone once she was in the clear…it's just I expected her to have contacted us by now."

Koji was silently fuming and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay Koji. You'll see," Koichi smiled and everything seemed to be alright for a moment until the power went out and shapes could be seen outside and the slowly expanding fog.

* * *

Davis was staring at the boy in front of him. His story seemed crazy, but also so logical at the same time. There was also hint of jealousy that Davis was fighting to suppress. He wished that he could have become one with Veemon like Tommy's group had with their digital spirits. Davis finally stood up to go to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked from the chair in which he was curled.

"Calling one of my friend about this so you can talk to him and then you'd better go home since it's starting to look extremely gloomy because of all this fog that has rolled in," Davis told his young friend…and new ally? He couldn't even drive yet he had saved the world, it seemed impossible to believe, but then again, he had done the same in junior high to a certain extent.

He grabbed the phone and made his way back to the couch. Davis hit the speed dial number for Izzy and lounged back to wait for the computer genius to pick up his phone. After an eternity Izzy picked up the phone.

"What's going on? I'm trying to figure out a way to bring our Digimon back to our world" Izzy asked slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"I've got a kid!!" Davis blurted out to Izzy who stared at the phone in shock.

"Ex...Excuse me?" Izzy replied trying not to seem surprised as he also heard small snickers in the background from the other end of the line that definitely didn't belong to Davis.

"A Chosen. I found one. He's at my place so come now," Davis said quickly before hanging up the phone. His face turned bright red in embarrassment and the dam broke and Tommy's snickers become laughter.

* * *

Takuya had finally made it home after walking with Koji to the hospital. It had been a long day. After all, not every day does a digimon crash through the wall of your school and try to kill you.

Shinya was sitting in front of the television when Takuya came through the door.

"Play with me! I bet I can beat you!" he cried before Takuya had even removed his sneakers.

Takuya just smiled at his younger brother, "You're on!"

The boy grinned and hastily plugged in a second controller to the racing game for the two of them to play. Takuya settled himself on the couch, ready to unwind from the long day. The two had finally finished choosing characters and cars when the screen went black. A second later the light flickered and died.

"What just happened?" Shinya asked his brother looking alarmed.

"I don't know," Takuya replied while looking around the room. It had been slowly getting foggy all day. All of sudden he thought he heard a noise coming from behind the front door.

* * *

Sora was watching the sky darken outside, a drizzle beginning, and the fog rolling in. There seemed to be a sense of foreboding in the air.

She watched as a boy took shelter under the overhang of the building and decided in a split second she couldn't let the boy stay outside in the miserable weather as she grabbed her shoes and a coat.

"Are you alright?" She asked as soon as she reached the boy. He was pleasantly plump and slightly wet.

"Yeah I'm fine, my phone's just not working," he replied and then went back to playing with his cell willing it to work while repeatedly shaking it.

"You can use my phone and I have some cookies I just baked," Sora replied and saw the boy gave her a grateful smile.

"That would be great, thanks," he replied and followed Sora into the apartment building.

The four captured digimon were now far from home in the human world watching as Myotimon and his minions wrecked havoc and planned the domination and destruction of the human world. A battle, perhaps even a war, would soon begin. Evil seemed to have the upper hand, and the four seemed to know, it wouldn't be easy.

_To be continued…_

Thank you for being so patient with me! I've been extremely busy and had a lack of inspiration for so long! This chapter was really hard to write, but I'm pretty pleased with it. It was mainly for setting up the rest of the fic. Please let me know how this chapter was and that it followed plot lines/ in character. Also I have uploaded a few Harry Potter fanfics which I would love some more feeback on if you want to check them out. Thanks so much! And as always…

Read and Review!!


End file.
